Batman: Origenes
by Frostotaku87
Summary: "Dicen que la ciudad de Gotham se está muriendo, pero realmente murió hace mucho tiempo. En aquel callejón se dijo adiós a las esperanzas, a los sueños, al poder elegir... El camino había sido establecido. Esta ciudad, cúspide del mal, se ha ganado que el infierno traiga a sus peores demonios a convivir entre nosotros. Pero eso se acabó..."
1. 001 Inicio

El salón lo rodeaba un profundo silencio, como era habitual. Tan solo el golpe de los cubiertos contra el único plato servido en la mesa rompía aquel mutismo que caracterizaba a la gran sala. Uno de los hombres mas poderosos de la ciudad comía poco a poco, bocado a bocado, masticando e insistiendo repetidas veces en que los trozos a digerir fueran lo mas pequeños posible. Aquel adulto lleno de riqueza y fortuna agarró el pañuelo que se encontraba a su derecha, y suave y eficazmente se apartó los minuciosos restos de comida que se encontraban alrededor de su boca. Tras beber un poco de agua, apuntó con su mirada al final de la sala. Pese a los muebles, a la gran lampara que asomaba colgada en el techo, el no veía nada, solamente un lugar oscuro en el que no había ni movimientos, ni vida. La noche bañaba de manera fúnebre aquel salón donde hacía muchos años se oían risas y pasos por doquier.

Alfred, ¿puedes sentarte a mi lado?

Como usted desee, señor.

A su espalda, el mayordomo de la mansión se dirigió a la silla mas cercana a aquel hombre, tal como le había ordenado.

Alfred...

Si, ¿señor Wayne?

Me estaba preguntado, ¿Como ha llegado a esto...?

¿Como ha llegado quien, señor?

La ciudad, Alfred, la ciudad. Recuerdo cuando era un niño que, pese a que nunca han sido siempre tiempos favorables aquí en Gotham, la ciudad permanecía en una estabilidad que le permitía asemejarse al resto. Pero ahora... Solo veo violencia y decadencia en las calles.

Señor, puede que la ciudad no haya cambiado, puede que usted lo haya hecho. La violencia y la decadencia de la que habla siempre han estado presentes tanto en Gotham como en el resto del mundo, pero en cambio usted, como cualquier otra persona, ha ido cambiando con el paso de los años, y algo de lo que no era consciente antes, ahora sí que lo es. Pero bueno, esta es solo mi opinión, señor...

Bruce suspiró resignado mientras dejaba la mirada perdida a un lado.

Dígame, ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Wayne?

Sí, tranquilo... - dijo Bruce mientras retomaba la cena.- Si bien es verdad que he estado durante todos estos días ansioso por esta noche, ahora que estoy aquí, en estos momentos, tan solo pienso que, bueno, que ya está hecho, está todo preparado y listo, justo donde quería las cosas...

Bruce y Alfred se miraron con pensamientos totalmente distintos, aunque ambos sonrieron. Mientras Bruce expresaba su alegría de aquella noche, Alfred escondía con su sonrisa, su malestar por los sucesos que iban a realizarse a continuación. Tras eso, Bruce dejó los cubiertos en el plato, en el cual aun quedaba medio filete de ternera, y se levantó.

La ciudad está podrida, Alfred.- Tras decir esto, Bruce apuntó con su mirada a los ojos de su mayordomo y prosiguió con una despedida.- Nos vemos antes del amanecer.

Muy bien, señor, ¿Le acompaño a...?

No hace falta.-interrumpió Bruce- Ya voy solo.

Como desee, señor.

Alfred se quedó en el salón mientras Bruce comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa de manera tranquila, a paso constante. Para cualquier visitante que entrase en la Mansión Wayne, si comenzaba a indagar a través de la casa, seguramente podría llegar a perderse, debido a la cantidad de habitaciones contiguas que comprendían el edificio. Hasta Bruce, que se trataba de su propia casa, le costaba recordar a veces el camino a alguna habitación.

Los pasos golpeaban poco a poco el suelo, dejando un eco que resonaba y se comía el silencio del lugar, mientras el viento azotaba desde fuera a las ventanas y paredes del palacete. Allí, en las afueras de Gotham, de noche, cubierta por la oscuridad, la mansión Wayne se alzaba lujosa y elegante en mitad de la nada, rodeada de jardines sombríos y un escueto cementerio, adornado con un árbol viejo y gris.

De repente, un sonido. Súbitamente, aquel paraje se dejaba gobernar por el fuerte ruido de un motor rugiendo en la carretera. Un coche negro, lujoso, con los cristales tintados, salía del gran edificio y se deslizaba muy veloz por la carretera, acelerando de manera vertiginosa por el descuidado asfalto.

En el vehículo, Bruce conducía vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes, mientras no podía apartar la mirada de la carretera excitado por la velocidad y por el destino que tanto anhelaba. Tras unos kilómetros, ya comenzaba a entrar en los barrios de los exteriores, y poco a poco, aminoraba el paso para no destacar y poder observar a cada lado las calles. Una de las grandes calles de Gotham conocida como "La gran avenida" se encontraba muerta en los barrios marginales, los cuales eran dejados de lado por políticos, banqueros y empresarios del lugar. Pero Bruce sabía que era uno de los lugares que mas necesitaba ayuda, y donde las desgracias mas preocupantes de la metrópolis se sucedían noche tras noche, cuando la poca seguridad, realmente ineficaz e inútil, compuesta de los pocos policías de mínimo sentido de la justicia, abandonaba por completo la zona en manos de las mentes mas perversas de los bajos fondos.

Mientras lentamente las ruedas del automóvil rodaban por la carretera, atrayendo las miradas de todas las personas que se encontraban allí, Bruce comenzó a observar lo que había depositado antes de su salida en el asiento del copiloto. Amontonadas, unas vestimentas de tonalidades grises y oscuras formada de telas y cuero desgastado formaban un interés creciente en uno de los hombres mas ricos del país. El deseo de adentrarse en aquel disfraz le provocaron prisas en encontrar un sitio donde poder dejar el coche, aunque sabía que habían muchas posibilidades de tener que recorrer a pie el camino de vuelta, por encontrarse en "Los Altos", como era conocida aquella barriada de manera irónica.

Oye, ¿que no puedes bajar un poquito la ventana o que?

Aquella intervención sorprendió tanto a Bruce, que frenó bruscamente el coche, asustando a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de su ventana.

¿Vas borracho o es que eres un viejo senil?

Oh, perdona, perdona...

Bruce bajó la ventana, dando a sus ojos la imagen de la mujer que le hablaba de aquella manera tan confiada.

Oye guapo, podrás ser joven y rico pero a mí me tratas como a una señorita, ¿entiendes?

Lo siento, de verás. Es que me ha sorprendido. No esperaba encontrar una mujer tan atractiva nada mas llegar.

Bueno, veo que al menos tienes un poco de educación...

¿Quiere subir al coche, bella dama?

Por supuesto, mi amor, por supuesto...

La actitud de aquella mujer cambiaba drásticamente mientras Bruce mostraba en su rostro una hipócrita sonrisa y apartaba el disfraz del asiento de al lado a la parte trasera del coche. Mientras la mujer "de la calle" se acomodaba en el vehículo, Bruce , que había tenido cuidado de no mostrar demasiado su cara en el rango de visión de la prostituta, comenzaba a acelerar e iniciaba una conversación en busca de lo único que le interesaba aquella noche.

La verdad es que estoy un poco alerta, ya que dicen que estas calles son un poco peligrosas...

Ni que lo digas ricachón, el otro día estaba mi prima, que tan solo tiene 14 años, jugando con un amigo en la calle, bueno, "jugando", usted ya me entiende... Y en fin, que de repente apareció un desgraciado a intentar robarle ¡A la pobre niña! Menos mal que le enseñamos bien en casa y sacó enseguida la navaja.

¿Una navaja? - dijo Bruce, haciéndose el interesado.

Por supuesto, Los Altos no es un lugar seguro para ninguna criatura, Dios lo sepa, y menos para una niña...

Ya veo... Y dígame, ¿sabe sobre un tal "Chacal"? Sale últimamente en la prensa... - mientras Bruce preguntaba, no paraba de dar vueltas por las pocas calles con una tenue iluminación que las farolas que aún aguantaban ofrecían por el barrio.

Sí, de hecho, este bar de aquí, "El doctor pulpo" es donde se junta el hijo de...

Oh, vale, vale, no se caliente, señorita...

De manera veloz, Bruce, mientras no apartaba su mirada del local que acababa de indicar la mujer, sacó un pañuelo de su traje y sin dar oportunidad a los reflejos de la prostituta, tapó por completo su boca y su nariz, haciendo que, al inspirar nerviosa y sobresaltada por aquella inesperada acción, quedase rendida en el asiento, cayendo en un profundo sueño de horas y horas de una noche que sería diferente a todas las demás.

El cloroformo, culpable de horas y horas de una oscuridad total en la mente de la concubina, parecía perder su efecto, y poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia, mientras se daba cuenta que lo que le estaba despejando de aquel sueño que aún le arrastraba a cerrar los ojos eran unos fuertes gritos, los cuales oía tumbada en algún lugar. Por un lado la voz de aquel hombre rico que le había engañado para a saber que, por otra parte, una mujer.

¿Pero que es esto, Bruce? ¿Y a que santo tienes tantos cortes y moratones en la cara? ¿¡Que te han hecho!?

Tranquila Leslie, todo está bien. Mira, a esta mujer solo la he dormido, por favor, encárgate de ella cuando se despierte.

¡Pero tú no sabes la faena que...!

Poco a poco volvía a caer rendida al sueño, mientras la angustia de no saber que estaba pasando le dejaba de reconcomer durante aquellos segundos de poca consciencia con la realidad. Y como si solo hubiesen pasado unos segundos, al conseguir despertar otra vez, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se inclinó fuertemente y miró a su alrededor, para evaluar su condición.

Menos mal... ¡Estoy viva!

Mujer, mujer, ¿quieres callarte? Que solo son las ocho de la mañana... - dijo una voz en su alrededor.

Poco a poco Diana, que así se llamaba aquella prostituta, comenzaba a conocer el lugar donde habitaba. Al principio, con una mirada rápida, tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba en un hospital, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las condiciones de la habitación eran bastante deplorables: seguramente no habría salido del barrio.

¿A cuanto estoy de la iglesia de San Miguel?

A cuatro calles...

Mientras Diana se levantaba de lo que emulaba una camilla de hospital, se tocaba todo el cuerpo y se miraba mientras veía que estaba todo en orden.

Estás en mi clínica, idiota. Si quieres tomate un café y cuando puedas márchate a descansar a casa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

A pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado por su cuerpo, la doctora Leslie Thompkins solo necesitaba una buena taza de café como bien sostenía en su mano, a pesar de dormir un par de horas, para afrontar todo el día. Diana, al ver que la única persona que habitaba la casa era aquella vieja gruñona, comenzó a estar mas tranquila. De repente tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, ya que desde una ventana de aquel viejo dormitorio había entrada con fuerza la luz del sol, dando al sitio una imagen alegre y acogedora. Diana se asomó a la ventana a mirar mientras Leslie se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la casa. De fondo, sin que ninguna de las dos le prestase atención alguna, una pequeña radio enunciaba en un volumen bastante bajo las noticias del día...

… y seguimos con noticias de última hora. Según nos informan desde la comisaria de Gotham, ha aparecido hoy esposado y atado a una de las farolas de la calle Tony Ford, conocido como "El Chacal", acusado, entre otros crimenes, de haber realizado varios robos durante este último mes. Por parte de la policía, el comisario Gillian Loeb ha anunciado que ofrecerá una rueda de prensa a las cinco de la tarde para informar con detalles sobre este incidente...


	2. 002 Un hombre bueno

"Es la primera vez que voy en avión, y al final no ha sido nada. En muchas películas siempre sale ese señor nervioso que conforme sube al avión le entran mareos, nauseas... Nada como la triste realidad, al final nada de nada. Recuerdo que mis padres fueron una vez en avión, creo que a Bélgica o Dinamarca... Eran felices. Eran buenos tiempos. Solo tenías que preocuparte por los exámenes, y por las chicas, nunca encontrabas a... bueno, mejor dicho, nunca te encontraba nadie. El mundo desde que es mundo ha funcionado así, ¿no? Siempre te buscan ellas, nosotros poco podemos hacer, por lo menos, la mayoría. Supongo que llegará pronto a la ciudad, espero que no tenga problemas en llegar con el pequeño Jimmy. Realmente, hacer viajar a una criatura de tan solo dos meses de vida no es una buena decisión... Ojalá Barbara me perdone pronto por esto, ya que aunque ella me regale una sonrisa de conformidad, se que no está a gusto... Y menos en la ciudad del crimen..."

Jim Gordon caminaba por el aeropuerto de Gotham mientras, en las grandes y cristalinas paredes de la infraestructura se bañaba en gotas y gotas de lluvia que no cesaba y que no paraba de ensombrecer aquel día. Jim veía en aquel fúnebre paisaje lo que parecía un reflejo de su autoestima. Si pudiese tan solo durante un minuto esconderse de todo el mundo, rompería a llorar con mera facilidad. Sin embargo, el no podía ser ese hombre, no podía permitírselo. Por Barbara, por el pequeño Jimmy, por que él era un policía, y tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que defender el significado de su profesión, ser un hombre de justicia, un hombre siempre al servicio de los demás.

¿Jim Gordon?¿Hola?

Un policía bastante corpulento, con aires de superhombre, y con una sonrisa amable, apareció delante de Gordon, con gabardina y un paraguas plegado en la mano.

¿Eres el agente Flass?

Oh, Jim, llámame Arnold, vamos a ser compañeros después de todo. Venga, sígueme, he traído el coche.

Esperaba poder ir a mi casa primero... - dijo Gordon, sin mucho interés.

Oh, claro Jim, no te preocupes. Acabas de llegar, tenemos tiempo para cualquier desvío.

Gracias...

Jim y Arnold salieron corriendo al descubierto hacía el parking del aeropuerto, esquivando los coches que lentamente circulaban amontonados, saliendo del lugar. Arnold le ofreció su paraguas a Gordon, pero este, utilizando su chaqueta como capucha, le negó el gesto con la cabeza mientras se lo agradecía y los dos apresuraban su marcha hacía el automóvil de Flass. Conforme llegaron y se pusieron los cinturones, el joven agente salió disparado con las sirenas puestas, haciendo que todos los coches se apartasen a su camino.

No estamos de servicio, ¿verdad? - preguntó Gordon.

No, pero así es mucho mas cómodo conducir por la ciudad, ¿no te parece?

Sino le importa, agente Flass...

Arnold, llámame Arnold – insistió el policía mientras aceleraba.

Bien, Arnold. Sino le importa preferiría que usase las sirenas cuando sean necesarias.

Pero se va mas rápido así, ¿no? Es mejor aprovecharse de lo que la vida te ofrece.

Insisto, agente Flass, no use las sirenas... - dijo Gordon con un tono tajante y seco mientras le penetraba con la mirada.

Arnold, viendo la reacción del policía, apagó las sirenas y se incorporó en el carril como un conductor más.

Ya está, agente Gordon... - le respondió Flass con el mismo tono para mostrar su desacuerdo.

A partir de ahí la tensión se mantuvo en el coche durante bastantes minutos, en los que Flass intentaba ignorar a Jim con la radio o pitando a los otros conductores, ya que, por culpa de la lluvia, el tráfico era masivo y en todas las avenidas los atascos eran continuos. A la media hora, Arnold bajó la ventanilla para saludar a un agente que, con chaleco reflectante y un tubo de luz, dirigía el tráfico en una avenida muy concurrida, en la que los coches parecía apelotonarse y parar en los carriles.

¡Hombre Mike, cuanto tiempo, que pasa gordo!

"Cabroncete", anda que no vives bien... ¿Que haces que no pones las luces y sales escopeteado de aquí?

Este es Jim Gordon, es nuevo, viene desde Chicago. Prefiere que respetemos las normas y vayamos como cualquier otro conductor, con "atasquitos" y esas cosas.

Oh, vaya, sí que es nuevo, sí.

Los dos agentes reían a carcajadas mientras Gordon solo podía mirar al frente callado, intranquilo por ver la poca seriedad con la que se tomaban el trabajo los que eran sus nuevos compañeros. Al mismo tiempo, el coche de atrás no paraba de pitar, mientras de la parte del piloto, un hombre que rondaría los cuarenta años no paraba de quejarse a pleno grito. Flass, harto, salió del coche, y sacando la placa y la pistola amenazó al conductor, el cual se calló y enseguida subió la ventanilla a regañadientes. Tras acabar la escena, Arnold al girarse para volver a su coche, vio como Gordon, con la puerta abierta y de pie, le observaba serio y con unos ojos que solo emanaban odio por la deplorable acción de su compañero de trabajo. Al verlo, Flass sonrió, mientras le miraba:

Vamos Jimmy, metete en el coche, que te estás mojando.

Esa sí que es buena, Flass. - dijo riendo el agente de tráfico.

Indignado, Jim subió al coche sin decir una sola palabra, mientras Flass se sentaba con una sonrisa chulesca en el coche y retomaba la marcha. Tras lo acontecido, utilizando las palabras justas, Gordon indicó a Flass como llegar hasta el edificio que sería su nueva casa. Mientras por un lado quería alargar el tiempo posible de su visita para no ver enseguida a Arnold, por otro sabía que tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la oficina en su primer día de trabajo. Sin embargo, al llegar, sin parar mucho en los detalles del piso, el cual estaba bien amueblado aunque albergaba muchos años en sus paredes, enseguida se percató de que Barbara aún no había llegado, así que dio una inspección rápida por todas las habitaciones para asegurarse, y sucesivamente bajó corriendo al coche de policía y Arnold y él fueron rápidamente a la comisaria, la que, para grata sorpresa de Jim, se encontraba a no más de diez minutos de su nuevo hogar. Tras subir las escaleras de la entrada principal, y cogiendo el ascensor hasta el segundo piso, nada mas llegar, Arnold le hizo una indicación de que esperase en un gran salón que se encontraba a mano derecha, donde varios policías, los cuales parecían agentes superiores del cuerpo, se encontraban leyendo montones de papeles en escritorios donde se encontraban amontonados documentos, archivadores, y objetos varios que creaban un caos y un desorden que solo los propietarios de dichas mesas podían manejar.

Enseguida Gordon, tras observar el panorama, se giró al oír pasos de la otra parte del pasillo. El agente Flass acompañaba a un hombre esposado.

Aquí está parte de tu nuevo trabajo, Jimmy.

¿Y esto...?

Su nombre es Tony Ford, aunque también lo conocen como "El Chacal". Me lo llevo abajo a que firme un par de papeles y a la calle. El comisario Loeb te dará los detalles. Nos vemos...

Flass se despedía mientras cerraba la puerta del ascensor con el criminal y él dentro. Gordon, extrañado por la situación, decidió esperar antes de sacar conclusiones y caminó hacía el despacho del comisario Gillian Loeb. Al entrar, Gillian se estaba atando una corbata con mucha prisa, nervioso, mientras observaba como su nueva visita, Jim, se adentraba en su oficina.

Hola agente Gordon, siéntate por favor.

Gracias...

Siento todo esto, pero me temo que nuestra presentación va a tener que ser rápida. En diez minutos me he citado con la prensa, porque...¿Son las cinco y veinte, no?

Pues déjeme mirar mi reloj... Bueno, son menos veinte mejor dicho...

¿¡Las seis menos veinte!? ¡Joder! Mire, no tengo tiempo, pregunte a alguien en el primer piso sobre su mesa y coja el dossier que hay encima de mi mesa, en él está escrito todo lo que respecta al caso que le he asignado. Mañana vuelva y concretaremos todos los detalles. ¡Nos vemos!

El comisario, mientras se ponía una americana gris con suma velocidad y se peinaba con las manos los pocos pelos que adornaban su cabeza, salía disparado del despacho mientras dejaba a Jim atónito, notando poca seriedad en las formas de llevar las cosas por parte del que sería a partir de ahora su nuevo jefe. Viendo que no se podía cambiar la situación, cogió el dossier que había en la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Una mujer que rondaría la treintena, rubia y bastante atractiva entró lentamente mientras saludaba y mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Durante unos segundos, Gordon no pudo evitar una sonrisa al tener ante sus ojos a una mujer tan guapa.

Supongo que es usted el agente Gordon...

Sí, soy yo. Usted es...

Soy la sargento Sara Essen.

Tras presentarse, Sara entró a la habitación y le dio un apretón de manos a Gordon. Después, Sara se dirigió a la puerta otra vez.

Según tengo entendido es nuevo y por lo que me han dicho los inspectores que hay ahí fuera el comisario Loeb no ha estado ni un minuto con usted.

La verdad es que sí. Me ha dado trabajo y se ha ido a una rueda de prensa.

Sí, bueno, el problema de todo esto es que, como nunca se hacen las cosas bien, ahora tendrá que excusarse por dar libertad a un ladrón como Tony Ford, en fin... Bienvenido a la policía de Gotham. Espero que no le importe, pero hoy estoy un poco estresada, así que disculpe si me muestro un poquito irascible...

No se preocupe, Sargento Essen.

Sara, al ver que a Gordon le costaba interactuar con ella, se acercó a él y le pidió el informe que tenía en sus manos.

¡Ja! No me lo creo... O sea, que ahora Tony es la víctima... Y además te dan una grabación del interrogatorio en vez de hacer que lo interrogues tú... Joder, puto Gillian... Bueno, que vamos a hacer. Si quiere puede irse a casa y empezar mañana. -dijo Sara mientras le devolvía el archivador a Jim.

Preferiría empezar a trabajar ahora...

Sara se extrañó al ver la reacción de Gordon, pero contenta con su actitud, le invitó a ir a la planta baja para ver juntos el interrogatorio. Cuando llegaron abajo, mientras caminaban por la sala de recepción, la cual se encontraba en el centro del edificio y en la que los agentes iban andando de un destino a otro, mientras un policía entraba con un indigente arrestado, vieron a dos policías que hablaban entre ellos. Cuando se encontraban cerca los cuatro, Gordon no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación, para su decepción...

¿Sabes? A Flass lo acaban de nombrar Sargento en la rueda de prensa.

¿No jodas? Aunque tampoco me extraña...

Mientras se marchaban, Sara se giró mirándolos y con un rostro bastante molesto.

¿Flass de sargento? Pero si es de lo más malo que tenemos en esta comisaria... Joder, aquí hay que hacer trampas para subir puestos, ¿no? De verdad...

Sara retomó la marcha mientras Gordon, siguiéndola, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al ver que al menos había gente buena en el cuerpo de policía de Gotham. Tras caminar unos pasos por un pasillo, llegaron a una sala donde había un proyector, unas sillas, y un ordenador en la parte lateral de la habitación.

Aquí suelen reunirse los equipos por la mañana para analizar los casos en los que se encuentran trabajando, o simplemente para ver una película, o incluso la televisión... o incluso, una vez, cuando Flass no llevaba ni tres semanas aquí, invitó a unos chicos a ver porno. Increíble pero cierto...

Supongo que la gente joven es así, no piensa mucho las cosas – respondió Jim riendo mientras Sara preparaba el ordenador y metía un CD que había en el interior del dossier en el lector.

Gordon, no es serio, y punto. Somos policías, si nosotros no cumplimos las normas, ¿por que la ciudadanía debe hacerlo?

Tienes toda la razón...

Venga Jim, vamos a ver el video, a ver que podemos sacar en claro.

Sí, sí, vamos...

Sara se sentó al lado de Gordon mientras los dos observaban el video que se proyectaba en la pantalla del fondo. Nada más comenzar, se veía a Tony y de fondo se oía al comisario.

¿Le ha interrogado el comisario? Que raro...

La sargento Essen no le encontraba mucho sentido que el jefe de la policía fuese a interrogar a un tipo como Tony, se supone que debía haberlo hecho un agente o un sargento, pero no él.

Bien, Tony, comencemos, ¿Por que se encontraba esta mañana a las seis de la mañana en la puerta principal de la comisaria de Gotham?

Tío, era de noche, y todas las noches salgo a tomarme algo, y yo estaba tan tranquilo en "El doctor pulpo"...

¿Es eso un bar?

Sí, claro...

Está bien, continúe.

Pues eso, estaba en el bar cuando me entraron ganas de mear, y sin avisar un tipo, bueno, un tipo... la verdad es que no pude verle muy bien al principio, la cosa es que justo cuando terminé de mear y me cerré la cremallera, ese tío me cogió por detrás y me puso un pañuelo en la cara. Claro, yo reaccioné rápido y enseguida le metí un buen codazo en la tripa, con lo que conseguí apartármelo. Al darme la vuelta, vi que iba disfrazado.

¿Disfrazado? ¿Como que disfrazado?

Si, no se, iba de negro y gris, y estaba ahí, callado. Supuse que iba como de súperheroe, por que llevaba una capa y en fin, era raro...

¿Y no le dijo nada?

No, al principio estaba callado y en formación de ataque, ya sabe, con los puños preparados. Yo era más grande que él, bueno, yo soy grande, y soy fuerte, ya me ves, pero él se le veía también fuerte, así que nada, sin pensármelo le metí dos puñetazos en la cara, y vi que no reaccionaba, vamos, que no me pegaba ni nada, así que seguí lanzando puñetazos, pero los esquivaba, y de repente, me metió un puñetazo y es que ya no recuerdo mas...

Mientras seguía reproduciéndose el video, Gordon pudo notar como Sara comenzaba a roncar al lado suya, con la cabeza agachada. Intentando despertarla, Jim le tocó el hombro con el dedo, para ver si reaccionaba, sin embargo la respuesta de Sara fue bastante diferente, ya que inclinó la cabeza hacía su lado, apoyándola en el hombro de aquel hombre. Jim, al no querer molestarla, dejo que Sara siguiese durmiendo apoyada en su hombro, y acto seguido decidió seguir escuchando el interrogatorio mientras la sargento dormía plácidamente, dejando salir de su boca unos incómodos ronquidos. Sin duda, había sido el día mas extraño de Gordon en su vida como policía.


	3. 003 Un hombre malo

¡Conmigo no puede nadie, Matt!

Ah, ¿no?

¡Por supuesto que no! Los policías cuando me ven se apartan. ¿Por que crees que no estoy en el trullo?

Cuidado con lo que haces Tony, cuidado con lo que haces...

El reloj acababa de anunciar las dos de la madrugada, pero en aquel bar daba igual el tiempo que pasase, todo se mantenía en el mismo estado. Las mismas paredes negras y tristes, el suelo sucio lleno de colillas y trozos de cristal, las mismas personas tomando un trago, solas, sin hablar, algunos grupos hablando mientras, de fondo, el sonido de una vieja radio entonaba la misma emisora con viejas canciones que nadie había escuchado, tan solo el dueño del bar, Matt Dickens, conocido en todos "Los Altos" por llevar el bar mas antiguo de toda la barriada, más de cuarenta años llevando a hombres y mujeres a la mala vida o a algo peor, la muerte. Él sabía que arruinaba a las personas, que las hundía en un pozo sin esperanza, atrayéndolas con sus copas de whisky,vodka, ron... a una adicción sin fin, sin embargo, ese era su negocio. Cada mañana que se acostaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Las personas deben tomar sus propias decisiones, y él tenía que trabajar para vivir. Mientras mostraba una sonrisa vestida en su cara como parte de su negocio, arrastró su anciano cuerpo por un lado de la barra, guardando la botella del alcohol que había servido a Tony Ford. El grandullón, se bebió el vaso de un trago, y dejándolo en la barra, tiró un par de billetes, con el cuál pagaba mas de doble de lo que había consumido. Tony comenzó a caminar por el bar, de camino a los servicios.

No quiero tu generosidad, Tony – dijo Matt, que no quería deberle nada a su cliente.

No te la doy, he puesto lo que he querido... Si sobra dinero y no lo quieres, dáselo a otro. Me voy a echar un meo...

Tony, tras unas cuantos vasos de Bourbon y cubitos de hielo, caminaba ebrio con dificultad hasta poder llegar a un bidé sucio por la orina y la bilis de otros clientes. Al comenzar a mear, notó que a su alrededor no había ningún ruido, pero sin embargo algo no estaba yendo bien, algo fallaba. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, así que comenzó a aligerar en el vaciamiento de su vejiga. Comenzó a sentirse mal, incómodo, por que era como si la habitación comenzase a oscurecer y a empequeñecerse, notando una asfixiante presión en su cuerpo. El bloqueo mental era cada vez mayor, y sin embargo todo estaba bien a su alrededor. Mientras terminaba de mear, la ansiedad le hacía respirar mas rápido y mas fuerte cada segundo, cuando, de repente, tuvo la señal que justificaba aquellas malas sensaciones.

Sí, Tony, estoy aquí...

Una voz susurrante y grave inundó toda la habitación. Sin poder pensar con claridad, y a mucha prisa, Tony se giró, aún con su miembro viril seguía al descubierto. Mientras aterrado, escondía con torpeza su pene, sus ojos muy abiertos apuntaban al ser que se encontraba enfrente suya: La figura de un hombre fuerte, musculoso, alto, grande, imponente, desafiante, bravo, vestido en un uniforme de tonalidades grises y oscuras, negras, con los ojos tapadas, pero una notable mirada que con mucha fuerza se mostraba en su rostro, del cual solo se podía ver sus labios que no mostraban ningún tipo de expresión, y el resto de su piel oculta en un extraño antifaz negro, con cuernos como el demonio, una capa negra, al igual que los guantes de cuero, y un torso marcado una tela gris, con el único dibujo de sus músculos bien entrenados. Aquel extraño y amenazante personaje hacía que Tony solo pensase en una palabra: peligro. Ese hombre, o eso creía que era debido a su constitución física, era un peligro, una señal de que nada iba bien y de que debía prepararse para lo peor. Tras unos segundos observándose el uno al otro, Ford no lo dudó, y apretó sus puños con extremada fuerza, dispuesto a atacar a aquella persona desconocida. Y allí, bajo aquel atuendo, ocultando su identidad, no se encontraba otro que Bruce Wayne, el cual, al ver como reaccionaba Tony, se preparó con las manos abiertas, mostrando físicamente a través de sus gestos intenciones de agarrar a su contrincante.

Maldito loco...

Mientras Tony maldecía en susurros a Bruce lleno de furia, lanzó dos puñetazos a la cara de Bruce, el cual, aún teniendo los suficientes reflejos para esquivarlo por completo, dejó que hubiese contacto en los ataques, para que Tony se confiase, aunque a cambio se llevó unas pequeñas marcas, debido a la fuerza que el delincuente poseía.

No se quien eres, pero está claro que no vamos a ser amigos... No con esas pintas... ¡Pareces un puto pirado!

Mientras Tony asestaba un buen golpe en la cara de Bruce, este último, al ver el siguiente intento con la mano derecha del delincuente, dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra alternativa, cerró su puño izquierdo, y enfocándose en su objetivo, arremetió contra Tony con una fuerza que, chocando justo en la parte de la cabeza en la que deseaba actuar, hizo desplomar de ipso facto al criminal en el suelo. Primero, por la fuerza del golpe, y después, por el efecto del mismo. Tras ello, Bruce agarró a Tony, lo cargó en su hombro como si de una bombona de butano se tratase, y acto seguido salió del lugar sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia.

Pasaron bastantes horas hasta que Tony comenzó a abrir sus ojos con una gran jaqueca que se emitía en dolores intermitentes, y un pequeño chichón que se mostraba en la parte superior de su cabeza, como un pequeño bulto asomando en el poco pelo que lucía. Aunque la luz no era muy fuerte, se adaptó con dificultad al entorno, y tras un minuto, pudo ver que se encontraba en un lugar en el cual ya había estado otras veces. Estaba en el calabozo de la comisaria.

A diferencia del resto de las celdas, él, como en todas sus visitas a aquel sitio, estaba solo. Nada mas ser consciente, dejó salir en su rostro una reacción de indiferencia, ya que no estaba nervioso, sino mas bien bastante tranquilo, se sentía como en casa.

¿Dany?

¡Quien habla...!

Ah, Lucas, eres tú. Soy Tony Ford, sácame de esta mierda...

Mientras el maleante miraba el suelo, el vigilante se acercó hasta la celda de Tony, mientras sacaba las llaves para abrirle la puerta.

Me lo han contado... ¿Tienes enemigos, Tony?

Que va, pero si todo el mundo me quiere por el barrio...

Anda, Tony, tira para arriba, que Loeb te espera.

Tras unos minutos, los dos llegaron al despacho de Gillian, el cual estaba firmando unos papeles y arreglando documentación. Al llegar, el comisario le ordenó al policía que le quitase las esposas a Tony y que se fuese, mientras al criminal le pidió que se sentase en una de las sillas. Tony se mantuvo callado y serio, sabiendo cual era su posición en aquel lugar y que debía mostrar respeto. Al cabo de unos minutos, tras hojear y escribir en algunas hojas, el comisario recogió todo lo que había en su mesa y apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, clavó su mirada en Ford.

Tony...

Comisario Loeb...

Dime Tony, ¿eres un buen chico?

Lo soy Gillian, si pudiese, me haría hasta policía, de hecho-

Dime, Tony – interrumpió el jefe de policía – ¿A que te dedicas?

Soy transportista, Gillian...

Tony se dio cuenta de que Loeb estaba bastante tenso e irascible, y que debía pensar bien las respuestas antes de pronunciarlas, para no provocar una mala reacción.

Exacto Tony, eres transportista. La gente dice que no, que robas por las calles, pero yo se que se equivocan, por que tu eres transportista. Y como eres transportista, tu no puedes estar por Gotham robando, ¿verdad? Ya que estás trabajando cuando ocurren esos robos. Estás a cientos de kilómetros... Así que, señor Tony Ford...

De repente, el comisario, que cada vez estaba subiendo mas su tono de voz, inclinó su cabeza, y cogiendo mucho aire, se calmó.

Sí, comisario...

Es igual Tony. Hoy he tenido un mal día, no he dormido bien además, no voy a pagarlo contigo.

Lo siento, comisario.

Escúchame, chico, puede que estés en la treintena y creas que la vida es difícil, pero créeme, la cosa cada vez se pondrá peor... Mas responsabilidades, mas faena, menos tiempo para ti... Joder, que puta vida la mía... Pero bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa, me da igual si te metiste anoche en líos o no, la verdad. Vamos a ir abajo, te voy a hacer yo mismo el interrogatorio para despejarme, luego haré el montaje del video, y después te llevaré al calabozo otra vez. Cuando sean las cinco subirás, repasaremos la coartada, cogerás tus cosas, y te largarás. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sí, señor comisario.

Eso es, buen chico... Vamos a esposarte y a hacer la faena.

Como si se tratase de un guión establecido, debido a las tantas veces que había sucedido, Tony y Gillian interpretaron sus papeles de manera rápida durante la primera hora de la mañana, bajando hasta la sala de interrogatorios, donde Tony ocultaba en sus declaraciones cualquier signo de sus errores legales, y Gillian, tras grabarlo, comprobaba el video y quitaba cualquier indicio de culpabilidad. Tras eso, Gillian seguía con su trabajo mientras Tony se tomaba una buena siesta esperando a que lo echasen de allí. Así hasta que fueron poco más de las cinco, y otra vez el vigilante lo subía a la oficina del comisario y Tony firmaba los papeles debidos para salir del lugar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, el comisario Loeb tenía interés debido a las anomalías con respecto a las anteriores "visitas" de Ford.

Bueno Tony, antes, cuando hemos bajado, creía que habías sido atacado por, no se, lo típico, alguien que se defendía o que te estabas quitando algún rival, pero veo que no. ¿Realmente ha pasado lo que me has dicho o te lo has inventado? No te he preguntado por que quería hacer el interrogatorio rápido y pasar del tema, pero... bueno, dime, ¿era verdad?

Claro comisario. Ayer solo quería beber tranquilo, tengo bastante dinero y por "Los Altos" no parece que se acerque nadie, excepto en fin, los de siempre...

Te refieres a chicos de la mafia, ¿no?

Exacto. Está todo bien por el barrio. La gente sabe que no puede meterse conmigo, y de hecho ahora algunos hasta me plantan cara, la verdad es que es de risa, comisario

Tony comenzó a reírse mientras Gillian observaba hacía un lado, pensativo.

Vale, Tony, dame un momento...

Pasaron bastantes minutos mientras el ladrón estaba quieto en su silla y el policía, de manera veloz, iba escribiendo en el teclado de su ordenador, imprimiendo hojas y cambiándolas por las que había en un dossier que se encontraba en la mesa. Tras pasar el tiempo, se oyó un par de golpes en la puerta, a lo que Gillian invitó a la persona al otro lado de la sala a entrar. Era Arnold Flass.

¡Hola jefe!¡Hola Tony! - entró alegre y risueño el joven policía.

¡Que grande eres Flass! - le dijo Tony mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo.

Arnold, escuchame, han atacado a Tony.

Algo me habían dicho. ¿Que hacemos entonces, jefe? - dijo Flass poniéndose serio.

Yo tengo que dar una rueda de prensa ahora mismo, así que coge a Tony y arregla el papeleo. Vamos a darle el caso al nuevo, para que esté entretenido.

Vale, está justo ahí fuera.

¿Y como se llamaba?

Jim Gordon. Parece un tipo legal, pero supongo que la vida en Gotham le cambiará...

Vale, bueno, me da igual como sea, dile que entre y yo le asignaré el caso y me iré a hablar con la prensa.

Pues no hay nada mas que decir, me llevo a Tony entonces.

Sí, rápido, que tengo prisa.

Flass, de manera veloz, le puso las esposas a Tony, y cogiéndolo del hombro y las esposas, se puso detrás de él y comenzaron a andar. Saliendo del despacho, Arnold se despidió de Gordon mientras se despedía de él bajando por el ascensor. Al llegar abajo, los dos se metieron en una pequeña sala, Flass lo liberó y entre los dos firmaron los papeles que la policía necesitaba para tener todo en regla. Una vez hecho, Flass y Tony se despidieron.

No me imagino a nadie que sea mas fuerte que tú. Bueno, nadie menos yo, claro – dijo riendo el agente Flass.

Joder, Arnold, en serio, si lo encuentro lo mato.

Espera, espera, Tony. Mira, tienes demasiadas acusaciones, ya que no te tapas la cara a la hora de ir robando por las calles.

Pero bueno, ese es el plan, ¿no? Así la gente me coge miedo y asustamos al barrio.

Exacto, ese es el plan, asustar a la gente. Eres nuestro hombre, Tony, y te necesitamos como un caudillo en "Los Altos".

¿Caudi-que?

Es igual Tony. Pero una cosa. Quédate un tiempo en casa, ¿vale? No hagas ruido. La prensa esta metiendo sus narices en lo que haces, y no pueden descubrir nuestro plan. Así que considéralo unas vacaciones. Y si ves que hay alguien que se pone a robar, ya sabes, le paras los pies.

Menos a la gente de la mafia...

Eso es, Tony. Así todos estamos en paz. La mafia hace lo que tenga que hacer, y tú te dedicas a que ellos y nosotros seamos los únicos que manejamos esta ciudad.

Vale Flass, está claro.

Muy bien Tony. Por cierto, hoy me van a hacer sargento.

Ah... - dijo Tony demostrando poco interés.

Felicítame o algo, ¿no?

Sí, sí, felicidades, felicidades...

Justo cuando Tony se giró para marcharse, y el policía recogía todo el papeleo, el ladrón se giró para dirigirse a Flass.

Flass...

Dime Tony.

Si me encuentro a ese tío... ¿Puedo matarle?

Arnold, antes de responder, esbozó una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Tony... Me da igual. Puedes matar a quien te de la gana. Al fin y al cabo esta ciudad es nuestra.


	4. 004 El objetivo

Existe un lugar en Gotham que, oculta en la superficie, se esconde en una gran oscuridad y la cual se encierra para no ser accesible a nadie, excepto a la persona a la que le pertenece. Pues es un lugar escondido en el hogar del hombre mas triste de la ciudad, en la que solo había hasta hace poco tiempo atrás miles de pequeñas y inofensivas criaturas amantes de la noche, y en la que ahora, entre sus grandes y laberínticos caminos, se han instalado creaciones fabricadas por la mano humana, la cual nunca había podido manipular lo que la naturaleza había fabricado durante milenios. El hombre que la hacía como propia, Bruce Wayne, no había bautizado aquel recóndito lugar, la cual no se trataba de otra cosa que de una cueva subterránea.

Pasa demasiado tiempo en el sótano, señor Wayne.

Alfred bajaba por unas escaleras que provenían de una puerta situada en una habitación cerrada con llave en la mansión. Consigo traía una bandeja con café y pastas, esperando ayudar a su jefe, ya que veía que se encontraba enfrascado navegando entre ordenadores y un monitor táctil que había colgado en la pared, los cuales se encontraban en funcionamiento en mitad de aquellas paredes rocosas y aquella oscuridad de la cueva.

Estoy bien, Alfred, pero ahora tomaré un poco de café, gracias.

Es brasileño, señor. Un regalo de...

Vale, vale, lo tomaré. Déjalo en la mesa.

Alfred observó sorprendido la única mesa que había en mitad del lugar, aunque estaba llenas de papeles, carpetas y dossiers.

¿Aparto todo esto, señor?

Sí, Alfred... ¡No, no, espera! Ya lo aparto yo...

Bruce, vestido con sus vestiduras nocturnas, comenzó a recoger algunas cosas, dándole espacio a Alfred para dejar la bandeja.

¿Su traje tiene un nombre? Si es que acaso es un traje...

No tiene nombre, Alfred, y no es un traje, es un uniforme. Solo soy un agente más.

¿Y para que un uniforme?

El otro día lo vi claro, Alfred. Hasta ahora, me disfrazaba y me maquillaba para luchar en la calle como un hombre normal, sin embargo, no provocaba el respeto que provoco ahora.

No quisiera molestarle, pero no creo que ir de carnaval infunda respeto, señor...

Haré caso omiso al comentario, Alfred. - dijo Bruce molesto con su mayordomo.

Mis disculpas, señor. No deseaba enojarle.

Alfred, no es un juego. Llevo años preparándome, y con Tony lo note, vi lo que había en sus ojos.

¿Y que había señor?

Miedo, Alfred, miedo. Los criminales se disfrazan y se ocultan bajo mascaras y demás harapos para desconcertar, para infundir confusión y miedo. Este uniforme es lo que quiero expresar a mis enemigos.

¿Y es?

La figura de un murciélago. No se si trabajabas aquí, pero cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que me caí en un pozo que conectaba con esta cueva. Era pequeño, y mi padre, sin dudarlo, bajó a por mí para sacarme. Sin embargo, abajo, mientras esperaba que me rescatasen, los vi, escondidos. Los murciélagos, que se encuentran escondidos, observando desde la oscuridad, revolotean a la mas mínima presencia, haciendo que las personas nos sobresaltemos al no poder controlar su vuelo, cuando son criaturas que no te harían daño. Es lo que quiero provocar a la hora de hacer justicia, necesito el miedo de mi parte, Alfred...

Es una buena historia, señor, y un buen planteamiento. Pero realmente creo que ya hay gente a la que le pagan para que la ciudadanía cumpla con la ley.

Si hablas de la policía me temo que te equivocas, Alfred.

Mientras Alfred y Bruce charlaban, este último se tomaba el café de un buen sorbo mientras volvía a los ordenadores.

Desde que dejé a Tony en la puerta de la comisaria, no pasaron ni doce horas hasta que volvió a estar suelto. Han pasado dos semanas, y desde entonces no ha vuelto a aparecer. Está claro que tiene algún trato con la policía.

O no hay pruebas suficientes para encerrarle, señor.

Por otro lado – prosiguió Bruce ignorando a su mayordomo – han desaparecido dos niñas en West Park en las últimas semanas. He estado viendo las grabaciones de las cámaras que tengo instaladas por diferentes sitios, pero no encuentro nada. Necesito colocar mas vigilancia.

Mientras Bruce seguía repasando sus investigaciones en voz alta, Alfred recogía la bandeja y volvía a la mansión.

Luego está la mafia. – seguía hablando solo Bruce – La red de drogas que hay en las calles de Gotham es demasiada extensa, hay demasiado trabajo. Necesito hacer algo con eso también. Y en la emisora de radio de la policía solo se oyen a holgazanes y corruptos... Y ese Jim Gordon que me busca, se nota que es nuevo en la ciudad, aunque parece que posee bastante experiencia, ha conseguido relacionar a Diana conmigo...

Mientras pensaba en voz alta, Bruce se palpó la cara, mientras notaba que, aunque había tomado café, sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos debido a las pocas horas de sueño que llevaba en su cuerpo, sobretodo después de llevar mas de un día sin dormir. Viendo que lo necesitaba, se acercó a un sofá que, solitario, en mitad de aquella nada oscura y fría, tenía al lado un par de mantas que seguramente Alfred habría colocado intencionadamente.

Gracias Alfred... - dijo Bruce sonriente mientras se tapaba y se acomodaba en el mueble.

Mientras tanto, a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, en mitad de la noche, Sara Essen y Jim Gordon se tomaban un café de maquina, mientras hacían la vigilancia nocturna en la comisaria de Gotham. Aunque solo habían pasado dos semanas, Sara y Jim se habían cogido bastante confianza, debido a que los dos no se adaptaban a la vida en la comisaria al tener maneras distintas de pensar respecto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Además, en el caso de Tony Ford, Sara había pedido ser asignada junto a Jim, a lo que Gillian, importándole mas bien poco las acciones de la sargento, aceptó sin pensarlo.

Y allí, en la recepción, los dos policías bebían mientras el frio los encogía en sus abrigos y solo las risas de una agradable conversación les calentaba lo suficiente para poder pasar la noche.

… y de repente, ¡la vitrocerámica estaba en llamas! - dijo en tono chistoso el agente.

Ay, por favor, que torpe... - reía Sara mientras acercaba su café a su cara.

Nada mas sonreír, como ya había pasado muchas veces, al mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, el silencio se apoderaba de ellos. Estar juntos estaba pasando de ser una buena noticia a algo deseado, y en el ambiente comenzaba a haber una tensión la cual Jimmy intentaba evitar sacando temas superficiales.

Bueno, Sara, ¿Cuales fueron tus mejores vacaciones?

Bueno, la verdad es que vivo con mi madre y mi hermana, y las tres siempre aprovechamos todos los veranos para hacer una escapada a Canadá.

Oh, Canadá. Me gusta, es un país bastante tranquilo.

Sí, la verdad es que disfruto cuando estoy allí. Además, vamos allí aprovechando que tenemos algunos tíos y primos.

Que bien...

La conversación que había comenzado hace unas horas desde que empezase el turno de noche, prosiguió una hora mas hasta que, de repente, la emisora de la policía sonó.

A todas las unidades, un incendio en "Los Altos". Ahora mismo estamos el detective Ross y los agentes Doyle y Nash, por favor, necesitamos refuerzos. Hemos avisado a los bomberos, pero aquí nadie aparece. Repito, necesitamos ayuda, han sido atrapados una familia en el edificio que actualmente en llamas.

Jim y Sara observaron con gran preocupación la emisora mientras escuchaban la trágica noticia. Sin embargo, su responsabilidad era mantenerse allí parados haciendo la guardia. Pero, debido a su sentido de la justicia, Gordon, harto de hacer los recados mas simples, se levantó, miró a Sara, y sin mediar palabra cogieron las llaves de un coche y encendiendo las sirenas salieron disparados al lugar donde transcurría la acción.

Nada mas llegar, vieron que, para su decepción, seguían solo los tres policías que habían dado la noticia allí parados. Sara les conocía. Primero saludó al detective Ross, un hombre negro que rondaría los sesenta años y que se estaba estirando los pocos pelos blancos que le quedaban en la cabeza desesperado.

Joder Sara, aquí nadie aparece. Gracias por venir, de verdad.

Tranquilo Albert.

No me puedo tranquilizar, ¡yo vivo a solo una manzana de aquí! Conozco a todos, tanto a los que estamos aquí abajo viendo el suceso como a los que están atrapados. ¡Y los putos bomberos han desaparecido! ¡No se puede contactar con ellos!

Decíais que les habíais avisado... - dijo extrañada Sara.

Sí, pero solo por mensajes, sin embargo, nadie contesta. ¡No se que coño pasa!

Al detective Ross le podía la presión, y sin aguantar más, se sentó en el suelo, respirando fuertemente. Sara intentaba calmarle mientras Gordon observaba a unos metros, intentando ver como podía resolver aquel embrollo. Por un lado, el edificio en llamas, con cada una de sus ventanas expulsando fuego. Por otro, la gente, gritando de miedo, rodeaba el edificio, mientras los dos agentes, Doyle y Nash, intentaban convencer a los demás de que se alejasen para que no les pasase nada, mientras miraban impotentes que no podían darle la vuelta al problema. Y todos con un mismo pensamiento: La familia que se encontraba allí seguramente ya habrían sucumbido al poder de las llamas...

Hay que entrar... - susurró Jim.

Justo cuando comenzó a caminar hacía el edificio pensando como podría introducirse en el edificio, de repente, sin que nadie se lo esperase, un gran ruido sobresaltó a la multitud. La gente estaba anonadada, costándole asimilar lo que estaban viendo. La puerta del portal salió disparada por unos metros, mientras una gran masa negra salía veloz de la finca. Como si de una rosa floreciendo se tratase, aquella masa se abrió mostrando en su interior a una mujer y un hombre adultos y dos niños que, con leves quemaduras en su piel, tosían tras salir del corazón del incendio. Y aquella masa negra se esclarecía en un manto, el cual servía de capa a un hombre vestido de manera extraña y siniestra. Bruce Wayne había salvado las vidas de los últimos habitantes atrapados en el edificio.

Mirad, los ha salvado ¡Es un héroe! - gritó un niño de entre la muchedumbre.

Mientras todos exclamaban de asombro, Bruce, no queriendo ser conocido, salió disparado del sitio, corriendo hasta su automóvil, el cual se encontraba escondido en un callejón a pocas manzanas de allí. Mientras corría, Nash y Doyle, atónitos, cogían unas mantas del coche y arropaban a la familia salvada y Ross, Sara y Gordon, no podían moverse, boquiabiertos al presenciar aquella hazaña.

Sara... - se dirigió Jim a su superior – creo que es el hombre que andamos buscando...

Tras la huida de Bruce y los cuidados de los afectados, media hora después, apareció la prensa, después los bomberos, y finalmente mas coches policías. Ross enfadado no paraba de gritar a sus otros compañeros y al jefe de bomberos mientras estos intentaban calmarle y justificar un retraso inexcusable. Sara y Jim, sabiendo que no debían estar allí, cogieron el coche de policía con el que habían venido y volvieron a la central. En el camino, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, Gordon enfrascado en sus pensamientos y Sara, viendo que el agente se encontraba así, conducía callada mientras miraba a Jim de reojo, hasta que este último comenzó a hablar.

Cuando estaba en Chicago, tenía un objetivo, y no era otro que hacer de mi ciudad la mas segura del mundo. Que mis seres queridos, mis amigos, mi gente, mi tierra natal, fuese un lugar tranquilo y estable para todos... Cuando vine aquí, no pude evitar inculcarme la misma meta. Por Sara y el pequeño Jimmy, pero... Creo que es imposible.

Jim – dijo de manera contundente la sargento – si ese es tu objetivo, ten por seguro que te apoyaré con todas mis fuerzas, pues no existe compromiso mas noble y justo que ese. Aunque estemos en la peor ciudad del mundo, debemos hacer justicia.

Dándole apoyo con sus palabras, Sara, con un rostro decidido y serio, miró fuertemente a Gordon mientras le cogió la mano fuerte y la apretó para que se diese cuenta que no estaba solo, a lo que él, sonriendo, aceptó el apretón, mirándose por unos segundos con complicidad y confianza.


	5. 005 Ellas

Era otro día mas por Los Altos. Diana caminaba con la compra en una vieja bolsa cogida entre sus brazos mientras disfrutaba de aquella mañana cálida. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, llegaba a una de sus primeras paradas: La clínica de Leslie Thompkins. Nada mas entrar, Leslie, que no acostumbraba a dormir, se encontraba con un rostro cansado tomando una taza de café, mientras oía la radio.

En la pasada madrugada, ocurrió un singular hecho que muy pocas veces se dan en el mundo. Una persona sin identificar sacaba de un edificio en llamas a una familia que se encontraba atrapada ya que la policía ni los bomberos llegaron a tiempo para poder sofocar el incendio que consumió todas las pertenencias de los habitantes del lugar. Según las declaraciones de los vecinos que se concretaron allí, aunque todo ocurrió muy rápido, coinciden en que posiblemente fue un hombre y la mayoría lo consideran ya un héroe. Algunos le han bautizado como Blackman, debido a sus ropas negras. Seguiremos informando próximamente...

Con que Blackman, ¿eh? -dijo irónica Leslie.

Parece que tenemos un héroe en nuestras calles – dijo Diana mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa del salón.

Un pobre iluso, eso es lo que es... - dijo la médica enfadada. - El pasado a veces puede atraparte consigo para el resto de tus días... Pobre imbécil...

Diana, al ver que la doctora Thompkins pensaba en voz alta, prefirió no pregunta e ir guardando la compra en los respectivos lugares donde correspondía cada alimento. Diana llevaba desde su fugaz secuestro visitando todos los días a la doctora, mientras por las noches seguía ofreciendo placer por dinero al igual que muchas chicas de aquella barriada. Al principio Leslie se había mostrado reacia, haciendo ver a Diana que no quería que le ayudase a base de gritos y malos gestos, pero poco a poco se iba ablandando a las agradables visitas de aquella joven. Tras guardar todo en su sitio, Diana comenzó a prepararse un café con leche y se sentó junto a Leslie.

¿Como te ha ido la noche? - preguntó amablemente Diana.

¿Como quieres que vaya? Tengo que quitarme todos los drogadictos a patadas, e incluso hay uno que insistía demasiado, hasta que ayer le metí dos buenos golpes con el palo del mocho, y se me puso "¿No me pones unos puntos?", menudo idiota...

Diana comenzó a reírse de aquella anciana cascarrabias. Tras unos minutos charlando, las dos se fueron al sofá a ver la televisión, aunque lo único que hacían eran debates para Leslie demasiado superficiales o concursos que no era del gusto de ninguna de las dos. Finalmente, la doctora dejó la televisión en un canal donde emitían una vieja película de amor. Mientras el amor florecía entre los actores, y Diana se iba enganchando mas y mas a la trama, Leslie cayó rendida y se quedó dormida. Como ya había pasado varias veces, la joven sabía que no podía dejarla dormir mas de una hora, o sino se despertaría echándole la bronca por dejarla descansar tanto. Sin embargo, Diana creía que para la doctora eran necesarias aquellas siestas improvisadas, así que, para no ganarse una buena bronca, esperó casi una hora hasta despertar a la médica. Nada más despertarla, Diana se despidió y se marchó, ya que quería parar en otro sitio antes de irse a su casa y dormir toda la tarde para estar preparada en su labor nocturna. Tras caminar un par de calles, llegó a un edificio que parecía resquebrajarse con solo mirarlo. Subiendo hasta el segundo piso, dio un par de golpes a la puerta, dándose cuenta de que dicha puerta ya se encontraba abierta. Y allí estaba: Una mujer alta, de pelo negro, corto, con un pecho esbelto, unas curvas tentadoras que hacían que todos los hombres tuvieran que parar para poder disfrutarla con la mirada, creando las imaginaciones mas lujuriosas y calientes de sus vidas, con esa mirada y ese rostro que mostraba una mujer fuerte, independiente, que no necesitaba de nadie para resolver su vida. Selina Kyle, la gran Selina, admirada por todas las mujeres y deseada por todos los hombres, conseguía sobrepasar cada noche las fantasías de sus clientes. Era la mas buscada, la mas codiciada entre las amantes de alto coste de entre todas las calles de Gotham. Su sola presencia hacía que Diana titubease los primeros segundos al dirigirse a ella:

Hola Selina...

Ah, sí eres tú, Diana... - sonrió Selina mientras tenía una gata acariciando en sus manos, y otras dos le ronroneaban en las piernas.

Pasa, pasa – prosiguió. - ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿un café? ¿vino?

Oh, no, gracias.

La casa estaba totalmente desordenada, llena de ropa y trastos por todo el suelo. Diana tenía que esquivar a cada paso todo tipo de prendas y objetos para no pisar nada, aunque en algunos momentos ni lo podía evitar. Y gatos, muchos gatos. Aquellos felinos merodeaban toda la casa, dejando su pelo y sus maullidos gobernar cada una de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, Selina se lo podía permitir, ya podía llenarse la casa de pura mierda, que muchos hombres se mancharían con ella por tan solo disfrutar una noche con la popular concubina. Por allí, además de los gatos, una joven pelirroja, menor de edad, hacía compañía a la prostituta. Conforme salió de una de las habitaciones al pasillo, saltó a dar un abrazo a Diana.

¡Holly! - gritó de alegría Diana agarrando fuerte entre sus brazos a la adolescente.

¡Hace días que no te veo! - le respondió.

Tras unos efusivos abrazos, Selina, que se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la calle, puso mala cara, y enseguida se giró, caminando hacía las dos.

Debes irte – dijo tajante Selina.

Ante aquella reacción, las dos, muy extrañadas, no sabían que estaba pasando, sin embargo, al no ser la primera vez, Diana pudo deducir de que se trataba, aceptando la invitación de marcharse pese a la negativa de Holly. No había salido por la puerta, cuando los gritos de Holly se calmaron al explicarle en pocos segundos Selina por que debía marcharse. Tras irse Diana, la mas joven de las habitantes de la casa se metió mosqueada en un cuarto, mientras Selina esperaba en la entrada una visita que en muy poco tiempo iba a realizar su aparición. Y tras un par de minutos, la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada, comenzó a ser aporreada desde el lado de fuera. Selina, incomoda, abrió lentamente, haciendo esperar a su visita.

Vaya Selina... ¿Así atiendes a todos tus invitados?

Que quieres, Stan...

Un hombre bajito, vestido con traje y sombrero blanco, y muchos años impregnados en su arrugada cara, hacía su aparición con una sonrisa malévola.

Oh, nena, si soy yo, ¿no me das un beso?

El hombrecillo esperó a que Selina se agachase mientras está, sin ninguna gana, le ofrecía sus labios sin la menor resistencia.

Eso me gusta más... Veo que sigues sin ordenar la casa – dijo Stan mientras observaba el lugar con asco.

A los clientes no les importa...

Y todos estos gatos, por favor... En fin, mientras me sigas pagando no habrá ningún problema. Aún no hemos llegado a final de mes, así que no quiero cobrarte, pero... me gustaría que pasáramos un rato juntos, ya sabes...

Holly, aterrada, se asomaba por el pequeño hueco que la puerta de su cuarto, casi cerrada, ofrecía mientras veía como Selina agachaba la cabeza y se dejaba arrastrar por Stan, el cual agarraba de la mano a la prostituta y se la llevaba a una de las habitaciones. Tras cerrar, solo se oyeron durante un cuarto de hora algunos golpes y gritos por parte de Stan, los cuales pasaron de mostrar furia a un gran placer, el cual, tras llegar al éxtasis, dejó un diminuto silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el mafioso abrió la puerta y se subía la cremallera del pantalón y Selina, saliendo del cuarto, escupía al suelo y se limpiaba los labios con la mano. Tras evacuar el dormitorio, Stan, sonriendo, acarició la cara de Selina mientras esta se encontraba en pleno mutismo, inmóvil y temblorosa, y después, él se marchaba mofándose de ella, haciendo ver quien mandaba en aquella casa. Tras cerrar, Selina comenzó a apretar sus puños, mostrando un rostro lleno de furia e ira, con la mirada perdida, y velozmente, asustando a Holly, soltó un puñetazo que chocó contra la pared, provocando que la piel se resquebrajase contra el hormigón y de sus dedos comenzase a emanar pequeños borbotones de sangre, con el puño presionando aún la pared. Y no fue tras mas de cinco minutos, con Holly parada intentando no hacer ningún ruido, y Selina en la misma posición cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire, cuando esta última reaccionó y rápidamente se metió en su cuarto. Nada mas cerrar de un portazo, Holly salió al pasillo, con mucho miedo, preguntándose como podía parar aquella tormenta de emociones de odio y dolor en la que se había convertido Selina, hasta que, antes de que pudiera acceder a su cuarto, acercándose muy tímidamente a la puerta, esta se abrió violentamente, dejando asomar para gran sorpresa de la chiquilla una presencia asombrosa y espeluznante: Una figura que se antojaba desnuda, bañada en cuero negro, vestida sin dejar asomar ni el mas mínimo resquicio de su piel, con cuchillas metálicas en sus dedos, y una mascara que se asociaba fácilmente a la especie gatuna, Selina aparecía ante los ojos de Holly como un manojo de nervios, desesperada por moverse, mirando a todos los lados, descontrolada.

¡Holly, me largo! - gritó Selina, enmudeciendo a su compañera de piso.

Tras aquel violento chillido, Kyle corrió estrepitosamente marchándose de aquel lugar a gran velocidad, dejando sin margen de reacción a Holly.

Por las calles, un ser se movía entre las sombras a tal velocidad, que nadie podía acabar de capturar una imagen de Selina en sus ojos. Se oían las pisadas, se sentía su avance, pero ninguna persona captaba que era exactamente lo que se escurría por las calles de Gotham. Mientras tanto, al piso de Selina y Holly llegaba, para la sorpresa de esta última, una invitada inesperada.

Hola Holly, ¿está Selina en casa?

Una joven monja aparecía en el piso, haciendo que Holly, acongojada y tensa, soltase a llorar mientras se agarraba fuertemente a aquella mujer que comenzaba a preocuparse por el sufrimiento con el que la mejor le había recibido.

¿Va todo bien, Holly?

Ha venido Stan, y luego ella se ha enfadado, y...

Entre lágrimas, Holly intentaba explicar con poco acierto la situación mientras, Sor Magdalena, que así era conocida aquella mujer seguidora del Señor, abrazaba a la pequeña intentando sofocarla de su berrinche. Mientras, en un edificio en la zona céntrica, donde las malas noticias nunca llegaban y la pobreza era mera ficción, Selina Kyle, camuflada con su traje, reventaba una ventana de una casa ajena con una patada, rompiéndola en trozos de cristal que salían disparados en todas las direcciones. Aquel estruendo hizo que el dueño de la casa, el empresario Ferris Boyle, despertase forzadamente de su sueño, y asustado mirase hacía los lados, buscando una explicación de aquel ruido.

¿Quien es?

¡Escúchame atentamente! - dijo Selina mientras saltaba velozmente y agarraba del cuello de la camiseta de Ferris. - ¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!¡Los hombres solo acumuláis dinero para poder usar a las personas como os de la gana, Y ESO NO PUEDE SER!

Selina comenzaba a arremeter contra el adulto rico, propinando un puñetazo tras otro mientras Ferris tan solo podía asimilarlos y aceptar el dolor de cada uno de los golpes a una increíble velocidad, hasta que, tanto arremeter contra su cabeza hizo que se desmayase. Selina había perdido el control, y no paró hasta que, tras un largo momento, se dio cuenta que Ferris llevaba rato inconsciente. Desahogada por golpear a su víctima, se giró, y en uno de los espejos, comenzó a escribir unas letras mientras el sonido chirriante de su uña de metal contra el cristal sacaba de sus sueños a los vecinos mas próximos del señor Boyle. Tras terminar de escribir, comenzó a rebuscar a alta velocidad todas las pertenencias de mayor valor del propietario de la casa e iba metiéndolas en una bolsa que llevaba guardaba en un bolsillo del pantalón. Y así, en menos de dos minutos, ella salía por la ventana por la cual había entrado y volvía a su hogar mientras dejaba su huella, su identidad, para que todos supiesen que la mujer que iba a castigar a Gotham tenía un nombre, y ese nombre era Catwoman...


	6. 006 Un pequeño fallo

Oh tío, estoy harto...

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Tony Ford se encerraba en su casa, tras recibir una llamada de Arnold de que intentase no salir demasiado por las calles mientras dejaban que el novato, que se trataba de Jim Gordon, buscase pistas sobre aquel que llamaban Blackman y que, desde el acto heroico del incendio no se había vuelto a mostrar por las calles de Gotham. Sin embargo, Tony, que se veía con Los Altos en la palma de su mano gracias al respaldo de los policías, quería salir y coger algo de dinero fácil de algún pequeño negocio que aún siguiese abierto en aquellas altas horas de la noche. Tras beber la cuarta cerveza, sin hacer caso a lo que emitían en la televisión y con el único pensamiento de salir y delinquir, Ford se fue a la ducha para dejar de oler tan mal, debido al descuido corporal que había llevado a cabo en su ritmo de vida hogareño actual. Tras vestirse y coger su revolver, salió a la calle con el arma en el bolsillo, mientras, los paseantes, que sonreían tranquilos por los barrios marginales, al ver su presencia, impotentes, se comenzaban a ocultar entre las callejuelas para no toparse con aquel criminal arropado por la supuesta justicia de Gotham. Tony, al ver las reacciones de la gente, escondiéndose, mirando a otro lado, solo pudo sentir orgullo y superioridad. Fue entonces cuando recordó que a tan solo dos calles de allí había situada una licorería bastante afamada, de la cual era dueño un viejo cascarrabias al que ya había robado con anterioridad. Y nada mas llegar, para su gran sorpresa, vio una escena que jamás se habría imaginado ni aunque se la hubiesen contado: De la pequeña tienda, entre las estanterías y la caja desde la que el viejo Marc Daemon atendía a sus clientes, unas balas fugaces hacían estallar en añicos montones de botellas de alcohol por todo el recinto, con Marc disparando con una escopeta desde un lado, y desde el otro extremo de la tienda, unas balas se movían con Marc como objetivo sin poder averiguar que persona ejecutaba tales disparos.

¡Ríndete, muchacho hijo de puta! - gritaba el dueño de la tienda mientras recargaba su rifle y se agachaba en su estante.

Solo quiero un poco de dinero, viejales...

¡A mí no me llames viejales, pedazo de cabrón!

El dueño de la licorería maldecía a grandes gritos a su rival mientras Tony solo podía presenciar atónito aquella singular escena. Entonces fue cuando recordó la última conversación que había tenido con Flass en persona, en la comisaría de Gotham, hará casi un mes. Esbozando una endiablada sonrisa, con decenas de ojos observando a su alrededor de las personas que poco a poco se iban congregando asustadas alrededor del incidente, buscando un sitio donde poder mirar pero sin que el peligro les salpicase, Tony entró sin dudarlo en la licorería de Marc Daemon, conocida por la mayoría de Gotham, y nada más entrar, los disparos por parte de los dos bandos cesaron, haciendo que Marc, furioso por todo el dinero que estaba perdiendo a cada segundo, se dirigió al ladrón.

Tú, idiota, no se que haces aquí dentro pero ya te puedes ir largando...

Mirándole directamente a los ojos y sin responder, Tony sacó el revolver de su bolsillo y sin titubear lanzó una bala directa a la cabeza de Marc, el cual cayó violentamente contra el suelo, perdiendo la vida en aquel pequeño chasquido con el que la bala había impactado en su frente, provocando un riachuelo de sangre volando a través del aire, naciendo del agujero de su cabeza que velozmente chocaba junto con todo su cuerpo contra el suelo de su negocio, aquel que en sus años de juventud tanto esfuerzo le había costado levantar. Y así, con toda la facilidad, una vida desaparecía en Gotham, provocando que la muchedumbre amontonada fuera del local lanzase un grito unánime al oír el estruendo del disparo. Mientras la reacción de la masa se transformaba en llantos y gritos de dolor por aquel trágico suceso, del extremo de la tienda un joven muchacho hacía su aparición, mostrándose ante los ojos de Tony mientras guardaba una pistola que agarraba con su mano en la parte trasera de su pantalón y miraba con desprecio hacía el lugar donde el cadáver del anciano yacía muerto, enfriándose.

Pues menos mal que has aparecido. Me habían dicho que eras un ladrón, pero no sabía que apretabas tan fácil el gatillo... - decía jocoso el joven haciendo notar a Tony que era extranjero.

Cállate, chico...

Tony, mirándole con asco, sin haber guardado su revolver, volvía a apuntar a otro objetivo, esta vez, la cabeza que aquel chaval, la cual tocaba con la punta del arma suavemente, y dejaba salir otra bala que cruzaba velozmente todo el cerebro del muchacho, matándole fríamente, y haciendo que su cuerpo cayese al instante, mientras Tony, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención, cogía un par de bolsas de la entrada, y comenzaba a llenarlas con el poco dinero que el viejo Marc tenía ese día en la caja registradora. Tras coger la mayoría de las ganancias, Tony salía con las bolsas y su arma en las manos y observando a su alrededor, comenzaba a gritar para que todo el mundo le escuchase:

¡Lo habéis visto!¡Soy el puto amo de esta ciudad!¡Que nadie venga a tocarme los cojones, NADIE!

Tras su discurso, y disfrutando de aquel momento, Tony volvió a su casa, esperando que Flass y el comisario Loeb arreglasen aquel desperfecto que había hecho en las despreciadas calles de Los Altos. Coches policía iban pasando a su lado mientras él, lentamente, caminaba hacía su sucio pero amado hogar mientras pensaba en las putas y drogas en las que se iba a gastar todo aquel motín. Y así, tan tranquilo, volvió a apalancarse en el sofá mientras, con la televisión encendida, comenzaba a contar el dinero que había conseguido atracar hace apenas media hora.

Las calles no paraban de llevar gritos y sirenas de un lado a otro. La matanza que había provocado Tony hacía que la barriada se contagiase de la tristeza de los habitantes al ver en el estado decadente en el que había entrado Los Altos. Sabían que eran el último rincón de Gotham, pero no esperaban que algunos hubiesen perdido hasta su propia humanidad. Si no existían los valores, entonces ya no quedaba nada. Muchas de las familias que vivían en la pobreza, desamparados por el estado, creían en que su sentido de la moral sostenía aquella estabilidad con la que salían a las calles a sobrevivir todos los días, pero si personas como Tony, actuando como lo había hecho, empezaban a emerger, entonces Los Altos solo estaba destinado a convertirse en un infierno. Y ante estas conclusiones, los vecinos de la barriada comenzaban a reguardarse en sus casas con miedo, mientras otras solo gritaban maldiciendo haber nacido en un lugar así. Y mientras tanto, Tony Ford seguía ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba, regodeándose en sus pensamientos enfocados a su poder. Y así, pasó mas de una hora, sin nada que hacer, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Durante los primeros segundos, Tony perdió toda aquella seguridad, entrando en un estado de incertidumbre por la visita. En el fondo de su cabeza sabía que lo que había hecho podría traer nefastas consecuencias para su persona. Pero, nada mas levantarse, y ver todo aquel dinero, mientras le venía a la mente personas como Flass o Loeb, recuperó aquella confianza con la que había apretado el gatillo. Al abrir, su tranquilidad se elevó aún más, al ver que el visitante no era otro que el sargento Arnold Flass.

Hombre, Arnold, pasa, pasa...

Mientras Tony invitaba alegremente a Flass a su casa, este se encontraba totalmente callado y con una cara de indiferencia mientras sus ojos iban observando el estado de la casa en la que vivía el criminal.

¿Estás solo? - preguntó el policía.

Claro, vivo solo. ¿Lo estás tú?

Sí, nadie sabe que he venido a verte...

Dime, ¿quieres una cerveza? - preguntó Tony mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al principio Flass se quedó parado, mirando atento y serio al ladrón, pero luego accedió, mientras caminaba hacía uno de los sillones del salón donde Tony tenía desperdigado todo el dinero robado. Nada mas llegar Tony al salón, se sentó enfrente del agente, dejándole accesible un tercio mientras él bebía otro.

¿Te importa si dejo mi pistola en la mesa?

Ah, no, claro...

Mientras Tony observaba como Arnold estaba serio y bastante callado, lo cual era nada habitual en él, el verle dejar su arma en la mesa le dio cierto aire de tranquilidad. Nada mas dejarla, Arnold comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con las dos mesas mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

Tío... Joder...

Dime Arnold. - dijo Tony tranquilo, disfrutando de su cerveza.

Mira, sabemos lo que ha pasado, y no quiero hablar del tema. Va a ser una noche bastante larga, así que vamos a ponernos manos a la obra, ¿vale?

¡Por supuesto!

Tony sonrió viendo que todo seguía su curso según sus pronósticos. Tenía a la policía a su merced, y le daba igual lo mucho que hubiese perjudicado a Arnold y al comisario con sus acciones, él era Tony Ford, y tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Flass ya se lo dijo, que podía matar a quien quisiera, y eso es lo que había hecho. Y por eso, mientras se deleitaba con cada trago de su botella, inflaba su ego viendo como la presión le comía a Arnold, que parecía un animal domesticado por las leyes a las que él no tenía que responder.

¿Tienes la pistola? - preguntó Flass con un tono que mostraba síntomas de abatimiento.

Ah, sí, espera...

Tony empuñó su revolver enseñándole el lado derecho mientras le mostraba una sonrisa despreocupada. Sin perder la seriedad, en tan solo un segundo, Tony, sin reaccionar, con aquella cara de un hombre feliz, recibió un balazo que atravesó su ojo y recorrió toda su cabeza hasta salir por la ventana, produciendo que los cristales se rompiesen en pedazos y asustando a todas las personas que se encontraban alrededor del piso, tanto en el mismo edificio como en los que había en la manzana. Flass, sin cambiar su rostro, aquel con el que había entrado a aquella casa, serio e indiferente, se levantó, se puso de nuevo su chaqueta, guardó su pistola y sacó el móvil, avisando a Loeb de que fuesen a su encuentro. Tras colgar, comenzó a hablar con el cuerpo frio e inerte de Tony.

Entras en un sitio, un sitio donde hay disparos, un sitio donde nadie te ha llamado, cuando te he pedido que por favor actuases con mas discreción. Mas discreción Tony, pero no, tú entras por que, no se, al parecer eres el jefe de esta ciudad y los demás no nos hemos enterado, ¿eh? Y entonces claro, matas al dueño del local, bien, bien... Pero también matas al chico... Y vamos a ver Tony, ¿quien es ese chico, eh? Por que el dueño ya sabemos que es Marc Daemon, que seguro que tú lo conoces, por que al parecer era el encargado de llevar esa licorería desde hace muchos años, y si te has criado aquí, lo conoces mucho mejor que yo, pero dime, ¿conoces al chico? Pues te voy a responder Tony, la respuesta es no...

Arnold, haciendo una pausa, sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de tabaco y, acercándose a la ventana para mirar, esperando a que llegasen otros agentes de policía, empezó a fumarse un cigarro mientras proseguía con su discurso.

Y la respuesta es claramente no, por que si supieras que ese chico trabajaba para los Falcone, está claro que la historia de la licorería habría acabado con un final mucho mas feliz. Pero bueno, no pasa nada, ahora estás muerto, yo me inventaré una historieta, todos me creerán, seguiré siendo sargento de policía hasta que me asciendan y tú te pudrirás a dos metros bajo tierra.

El cuerpo de Tony iba deslizándose a través del sillón mientras su cabeza iba pintando de sangre el respaldo y Flass se terminaba su cigarro esperando que sus compañeros llegasen. Posiblemente, iba a ser una de las noches mas largas del sargento, el cual fríamente apagó el cigarrillo contra la mesa del criminal, y sin titubear se sentó enfrente del cadáver, mientras lo miraba fijamente...


	7. Los pilares de Gotham

El sonido jadeante gobernaba la gran sala. Bruce Wayne, con una mirada llena de ira, observaba de un lado a otro con mucho detenimiento tres grandes monitores mientras se ejercitaba haciendo flexiones a un ritmo bastante rápido. Alfred irrumpía en la sala.

¿Donde le dejo esto, señor?

Déjalo en la mesa, Alfred... ¡Joder!

De una voz calmada, emergía desde su garganta un grito de furia y frustración, con el que Alfred, a pesar de su sorpresa, mantenía una posición calmada, debido a que era su trabajo.

Señor, si lo desea puedo...

¡Joder! - le cortaba otra vez Bruce a Alfred - ¡Llevo tres noches casi sin dormir, Alfred!¡Tres noches! Descanso lo justo para poder estar activo tanto por la noche como por el día... ¡No puedo mas!

Alfred se quedó callado esperando el desahogo de su jefe, sin embargo, Bruce, dándose cuenta de que su mayordomo no tenía la culpa de su estrés, intentó calmarse, comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas a través de sus ojos.

Señor, si quiere me voy, pero si quiere puedo quedarme, sabe que estoy para todo lo que necesites. - dijo en un tono educado el sirviente.

Alfred, han secuestrado ya a tres niñas, antes de ayer murieron tres personas en Los Altos, dentro de tres horas tengo una reunión... No llego a ningún sitio... Necesito salvarlas, Alfred.

Bruce miró a los ojos de Alfred, llorosos, mientras este último se mostraba serio, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, hasta que se acercó y, aún teniendo la espalda empapada, rodeó con su brazo a Wayne, mientras lo zarandeaba en una especie de abrazo.

Señor Wayne, debe animarse. Usted está comenzando...

Pero...

Ni pero ni nada, señor – interrumpió Alfred a su jefe. - Usted ha entrenado mucho, me lo contó cuando llegó aquí. Se que se ha preparado para esto, y eso que la idea de que vaya de superheroe por las calles no me gusta en absoluto... Pero tampoco lo reconozco ahora, mírese... ¿Bruce Wayne llorando? ¿El mismo que tiene mas de diez novias en todo el mundo y es portada en la revista Forbes?

Bruce comenzó a reírse, mientras Alfred, al ver que conseguía levantarle el ánimo, no podía evitar mostrar una minúscula sonrisa.

Lo de las novias, en fin, solo me faltaba eso, tener ahora una mujer en mi vida...

Realmente, la perjudicada sería ella, sin lugar a dudas... - le recriminó Alfred.

Bruce, quitándose las pocas lágrimas de su cara, miró a los monitores.

Es que Alfred, llevo días y días mirando, pero no encuentro nada.

Señor, hagamos una cosa, descanse un par de horas, ya que en breve tiene que irse a la fiesta. Yo, si lo desea, observaré por usted mientras está en la convención.

Gracias, Alfred...

Bruce, dándose cuenta de que tenía otras obligaciones, se fue directo a la ducha y después de dormir más de cuatro horas, se levantó, y vistiendo un traje elegante, salió directo al centro de la ciudad no sin antes confirmar que Alfred estaba sustituyéndolo observando en directo lo que proyectaba cada una de las cámaras que había instalado en West Park, desde donde hace algún tiempo, se estaban sucediendo trágicas desapariciones de niñas menores de edad, las cuales sumaban tres hasta la fecha. Era algo que a Bruce no paraba de reconcomerse, haciendo que día a día perdiese mas el sueño y los nervios y la tensión fuesen creciendo en él, atormentándolo. No podía permitir que nadie, sobretodo un niño, sufriese, no mientras él siguiese vivo. Pero también tenía otras obligaciones de las cuales no se podía permitir apartarse, ya que, si algo había permitido que él pudiese estar vigilando las calles, imponiendo la justicia donde nadie lo hacía, era gracias a momentos como el que tenía que pasar ese día.

Sabía que llegaba tarde, pero le daba igual, ya que, aún siendo parte de su "trabajo", odiaba aquel tipo de eventos. En la gran avenida, en uno de los edificios mas altos de Gotham, donde solo los mas ricos se podían permitir el simple hecho de entrar, en uno de los últimos pisos, Bruce hacía su aparición estelar, mientras todos, maravillados, se giraban para aplaudir. Allí, la gente más importante, la que manejaba los hilos de la ciudad en todos los sentidos, los que tomaban las decisiones vitales para el pueblo, se encontraban pisando el mismo suelo. Y aunque aquella sala hacía testimonio de la popularidad del joven empresario a base de aplausos, ese día Bruce no era el protagonista de aquel encuentro. Y es que Ferris Boyle, presidente de la compañía GothCorp, celebraba con los altos mandos de la ciudad el vigésimo aniversario de la empresa. Al ver que Bruce había llegado, Ferris, mostrando una gran sonrisa, se dirigió a un extremo de la sala, y cogiendo una copa y un tenedor, hizo enmudecer poco a poco a todas las personas que se encontraban allí.

Atención, atención... Bueno, como veo que ya estamos todos, ya que solo faltaba el hombre mas atractivo de la fiesta... Sí, Bruce, me refiero a ti...

Todos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de Ferris mientras Bruce negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa, aplaudiendo al anfitrión.

En fin... - prosiguió Boyle – como bien sabéis, hoy os he reunido a todos, tanto al alcalde, como a nuestro gran comisario, y a muchos de los que hacen a Gotham una de las ciudades mas ricas e innovadoras del planeta, por que GothCorp hoy cumple nada mas y nada menos que veinte años. Creo poder decir que nuestra empresa, vamos, no lo creo, lo sé; nuestra empresa sin duda ha conseguido convertirse, a base de sacrificio, entrega y sobretodo a través de buen hacer, en una de las bases económicas de esta ciudad, ya que para nosotros, sin duda, lo mas importante, son las personas. Es verdad que como bien sabreís hace poco tuvimos un pequeño altercado interno, y además hace nada fui asaltado en mi casa por una psicópata que en fin... Cuando la vi pensé, "Cariño, ¿que estás haciendo?"

El chiste arrancó las carcajadas de todos los oyentes que componían la gran habitación.

No, no, ahora en serio... - siguió el CEO – es verdad que en lo personal he tenido un par de obstáculos, pero por suerte, no tenemos que decir lo mismo de GothCorp, que ahora mismo se encuentra cotizando en bolsa, con miles de empleados con un futuro laboral que hacen que tenga que agradecerles desde aquí sus esfuerzos y su unión, ya que sin ellos, yo no estaría aquí... Pero bueno, no me enrollo más que seguro que queréis seguir comiendo, así que, simplemente, deciros que muchísimas gracias por asistir, que espero poder veros en otros veinte años, y sobretodo... ¡Disfrutad de la fiesta!

Ante aquel final, todo lo que se oyeron fueron aplausos, mientras Ferris alzaba su copa y todos lo seguían a la vez. Tras el brindis final, una banda de jazz comenzó a tocar desde una esquina mientras todos volvían a retomar conversaciones los unos con otros. Bruce, que acababa de llegar, se encontraba solo, y enseguida se acercó un hombre negro, mas mayor que él, con las manos en los bolsillos pero con bastante interés en captar su atención, ya que desde metros atrás ya estaba sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo para ofrecérselas al joven.

Hola, Bruce... - saludó amablemente el hombre de color.

Oh, tú eras... ¿Lucius?¿Lucius Fox? - aunque Bruce se hacía el despistado, realmente sabía quien era.

Sí, soy yo... Realmente he venido a esta fiesta solo para hablar contigo...

¿Ah, sí? Pero si yo no soy nadie importante... La compañía practicamente la lleva mi socio, William Earle.

Bruce, ¿sabes lo que tu supuesto socio está haciendo con tu compañía?

Si no lo sé, tendría un problema, ¿no? - dijo jocoso el joven rico.

Bruce, conocí a tus padres... Ellos realmente querían mucho a esta ciudad, se esforzaban en hacerla un lugar mejor para todos.

Lo se, lo se... ¿Por que me dices todo esto? Me estás comenzando a preocupar... - decía Bruce mientras seguía actuando en un tono bromista y despreocupado.

Bruce, a mí me interesa que Gotham sea un lugar seguro, un buen lugar, donde la gente mas débil y mas necesitada pueda encontrar su sitio. Siempre os estoy ofreciendo proyectos enfocados a mejoras sociales para esta ciudad, pero tu socio William siempre me los está rechazando...

Durante unos segundos, Bruce empezó a ponerse serio, no gustándole nada lo que aquel hombre le estaba diciendo. Y justo cuando parecía que iba a entrar en detalles, Ferris apareció en mitad de los dos, abrazando a Bruce.

Hombre Lucius, Bruce, que bueno que esteís aquí... - dijo muy expresivo Ferris, el cual parecía haber tomado alguna copa de más.

Vaya Ferris, y luego me dices que yo soy atractivo, pero mírate, eres todo un galán... - dijo Bruce, volviendo a su actitud alegre y superficial, mientras Lucius se marchaba cabizbajo.

Oh, venga Bruce, se que estás canas me hacen bastante sexy, pero en este sitio, sin duda eres "el rey del mambo"

Mientras los dos se bromeaban, Bruce, mirando a través de la sala, vio algo que no le gustó. William Earle, su socio en Empresas Wayne, se encontraba charlando amistosamente con un hombre pelirrojo, entrado en edad, que al igual que muchos los de la sala lucía un traje elegante y dejaba asomar una barriga acentuada.

Lo siento Ferris, pero voy a ver que hace mi socio hablando con Ronald...

¿Ronald Daggett? Madre mía, ese tío es un sacacuartos, yo no se ni como sigue estando a flote...

Ni yo...

Bruce, mostrando un tono serio, se dirigió con un poco de prisa a aquella conversación entre los dos CEOs. Al llegar, los dos se callaron mientras William abría sus brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo a su socio. Nada más, saludarse, Ronald se alejó de ellos, mientras Bruce le seguía con la mirada. Tras un saludo amistoso, William y Bruce comenzaron a repasar el estado de la compañía, con Earle informándole a su socio de que no tenía de nada por lo que preocuparse. Bruce sabía que la compañía estaba perdiendo dinero, sin embargo, Empresas Wayne era ahora mismo la mejor de sus preocupaciones. Tras una larga conversación, dos hombres aparecieron a escena. Uno de ellos era el alcalde Borg, el cual, aún entrado en edad, se mantenía joven pese a pasar los setenta años. Por otro lado un hombre bastante parecido a Bruce, aunque no compartía su estructura muscular, ya que era mas bien todo lo contrario, algo enclenque, pero bastante apuesto.

Y aquí está el verdadero soporte de nuestra ciudad.

Hola Joseph – saludó primero William, ofreciendo su mano al alcalde.

Este es Carl Finch, el fiscal del distrito.

Caballeros – saludó el abogado a los dos empresarios.

Tras los breves saludos, la conversación que fluyó entre los cuatro era bastante superficial, interesándose por el estado de sus vidas diarias, el cual era bueno en todos los casos, y tras eso comenzaron a hablar de Ferris.

Os lleváis bastante bien, ¿no? - le preguntó el alcalde a Bruce.

La verdad es que sí. Creo que GothCorp y Empresas Wayne son las empresas que mas se esfuerzan en hacer las cosas bien. Además, siempre me está presentando un montón de mujeres... - dijo Bruce, arrancando las risas de los cuatro tertulianos.

Ay, esta juventud, siempre yendo detrás de las faldas... - dijo alegre el político.

Pues sí, además, siempre que las levanto lo único que me encuentro es mi cartera vacía.

Tras el chiste, todos rieron, mientras el físcal Finch se ponía mas serio.

Y dime Bruce, ¿no te preocupa que te ocurra lo mismo en Empresas Wayne?

¿A que te refieres, Finch? - preguntó William.

Vuestras empresas son tan grandes, que la cantidad de personal contratado llega un punto en el que no podéis controlarlo, es decir, se os escapa al final quienes están en los puestos mas bajos, la mano de obra, vamos...

Bueno, - intervino Earle – realmente ha sido mala suerte. Seguro que cuando la empresa de Ferris contrató a ese doctor... como se llamaba...

Victor Freis – dijeron rápidamente el fiscal y Bruce Wayne.

Eso, el doctor Freis – prosiguió William – cuando GothCorp contrató a ese doctor Freis seguramente no habría indicios de que una catástrofe así podría suceder. Y por suerte, y por desgracia también, ojo, la única víctima al final fue ese doctor, ya que la mujer estaba muerta, ¿no?

Sí... - dijo Carl, confirmaba aquella información.

Bruce, al oír aquello, recordó el suceso el cual había ocurrido cuando él ya se encontraba en la ciudad, hará escasos meses. En el área de investigación de la empresa, se encontraba un laboratorio el cual se había cerrado por orden de Victor Freis, uno de los doctores que lideraban los proyectos mas ambiciosos de la compañía, que, pese a no estar muy relacionados con las principales lineas de negocio de la empresa, debido al talento del doctor, los mandatarios de GothCorp habían decidido mantenerlo, aunque poco a poco se estaba comunicando desde su departamento algunas quejas debido a que se ausentaba de su zona de trabajo. Y un día, Ferris, como acostumbraba hacer cada cierto tiempo, se encontraba rondando por todas las instalaciones de su empresa, para ver que todo estaba en orden y de paso obligar a su plantilla a limpiar y ordenar sus lugares de trabajo para que estuviesen presentables para visitas externas. Fue entonces cuando, llegando al final de su trayecto, se dio cuenta de que el laboratorio, que debía estar cerrado, asomaba una luz. Al entrar, encontró al doctor Freis junto con el cadáver de su esposa, que se mantenía en una cámara criogenizada. Ante tal situación, todo se resolvió en una fuerte discusión, la cual, provocó que, uno de los guardaespaldas de Ferris, con miedo de que el doctor atentará contra la vida de su jefe, comenzó a disparar al científico, lo que provocó que el lugar fuese víctima de varias explosiones que destruyeron tanto el cuerpo del Victor como el de su mujer. Sin duda, Bruce había sentido un fuerte interés en aquello y aunque quiso acercarse a la escena del crimen, al ver que la seguridad era bastante alta, decidió dar de lado aquel hecho.

Mientras Bruce recordaba el incidente, su móvil comenzó a sonar con el tono asignado a las alarmas de los mensajes. Al ver que era de Alfred, se apartó de la conversación, y nada mas abrir el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. En el mensaje, Alfred le decía "Señor, se que no me hará caso, pero siga en la fiesta y espere hasta el final, no debería tomar decisiones precipitadas", junto con una imagen que le indicaba la pista que necesitaba para poder investigar la desaparición de las tres niñas: La foto, que era una captura de pantalla, mostraba una parte del West Park, y justo a la izquierda del todo, casi fuera de la imagen, una alcantarilla abierta. Para Bruce, la fiesta había terminado.


	8. 008 Colección de muñecas

Sabía que tenía que serenarse, pero no podía. Acababa de apartar la alcantarilla, y viendo el hueco, solo tenía ganas de correr y adentrarse en la oscuridad del subsuelo de Gotham, pero si iba sin cuidado, aquel lugar podría atraparle desprevenido, más si eran ciertas las sospechas que tenía después de ver la imagen que Alfred le había enviado a su móvil, donde la alcantarilla que estaba contemplando se encontraba abierta hacía un par de días. Bruce, vestido con su uniforme para hacer justicia, conocido como Blackman, iba a penetrar en los reinos del submundo que componía su amada ciudad, para salvar las vidas de tres inocentes. Era lo que esperaba encontrar, y no podía tener otra idea en la cabeza.

Nada mas caer, como bien había supuesto, el agujero que daba a la calle era la única fuente de luz que había a su alrededor, así que, de su cinturón, sacó una pequeña linterna para poder alumbrar el camino. Al iluminar la zona, pudo ver que el lugar se componía de pasadizos con agua sucia en circuitos que posiblemente se diversificaban a través de toda la metrópolis. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a andar. Mientras iba dando pasos, atento, escuchando cada sonido, cada goteo, cada pisada que hacía, en su mente, solo había un objetivo: salvar a aquellas niñas costase lo que costase. Los minutos se fueron sucediendo y Bruce comenzaba a impacientarse, de tal manera que su paso comenzó a acelerarse. Tras pasar la primera media hora, comenzó a sentir la presencia de otras personas, y conforme se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de unos indigentes que caminaban por los túneles, y oyendo la conversación que tenían, Bruce dedujo que poco tenían que ver con el secuestro que estaba intentando resolver. Aquella media hora se convirtió en una hora, y después en dos, y después en tres. La ansiedad comenzaba a ser una parte más del cuerpo de Bruce, la cuál le comenzaba a cegar y a impacientar más y más, comenzando a correr. En su interior sabía que, al no ser cuidadoso en su búsqueda, había empezado a andar en círculos, y no estaba llegando a ningún lugar. Al comenzar a aceptarlo, el miedo de no poder avanzar le pudo, haciendo que su respiración se convirtiera en un jadeante berreo, ahogándose en un terror mental que él mismo estaba provocando. Ante tal sofoco, solo pudo tumbarse, e intentar pensar en cosas positivas, como el siempre serio y seco Alfred Pennyworth, o la cascarrabias Leslie Thompkins. Intentaba pensar en aquellas personas que le hacían sentir bien, que tenía un sitio en aquella ciudad, que tenía a gente a su alrededor. Entonces, la imagen de sus padres le vino a la mente, haciéndole estallar psicológicamente y colapsando de tal manera que le provocó una perdida del conocimiento.

Hacía frio y el viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que Bruce se frotase los brazos con las manos mientras tiraba bao por la boca y sus ojos apuntaban a todos los lados, sintiéndose perdido. De repente, entre la espesa niebla que le rodeaba, apareció enfrente suya un grupo de personas, que hablaban. Al principio Bruce no podía discernir que estaba ocurriendo, pero en pocos segundos, fue consciente de la escena que estaba apunto de suceder. Un hombre, con pintas de indigente, desaliñado y sucio, con viejos y desastrosos arapos como atuendos, apuntaba con una pistola a dos adultos, que acompañaban a un niño. Antes de que pudiese dar un paso, aquel vagabundo disparó a sangre fría a la pareja, que cayó mientras el niño gritaba de desesperación.

¡Papa!¡Mama! - dijo Bruce, extendiendo su brazo con deseos de impedir aquel doble asesinato.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, y que donde realmente se encontraba era en mitad de las laberínticas alcantarillas. Nada mas levantarse, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, intentando simplemente buscar un sitio donde subir y volver al punto desde el cual había empezado su investigación; sin embargo, no llevaba ni dos minutos, cuando vio algo extraño en uno de los pasillos: Una puerta abierta. Desde ella no se oía ningún ruido, así que decidió entrar, solo para curiosear que habría allí. Y fue cuando, nada mas asomar la vista, busco una esquina donde la luz no llegase y pudiese estar escondido, sin que nadie percatase su presencia. Su búsqueda había terminado. El lugar donde estaba, era como una especie de casa, con cocina, dormitorio y en el centro de la sala una mesa, en la que habían platos y cubiertos encima de un sucio mantel verde que intentaba hacer la función de adorno. Pero Bruce solo tenía sus ojos clavados en un sitio: En una de las paredes, tres niñas se encontraban sentadas, de las cuales una parecía que llevaba cadenas en manos y pies, otra solo en los pies, y había una que no estaba atada de ningún sitio. Las tres, con la cabeza agachada, parecían dormidas. Bruce solo tenía ojos para ellas, mirando desde su escondrijo si llevaban heridas o marcas en su piel, pero todo lo que portaban era suciedad, tanto en la piel de sus manos y sus caras como en la ropa que vestían.

Te he visto, ¿por que no sales a comer?

De repente, Bruce se puso alerta, con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por aquella frase, miró alrededor, cuando vio como un hombre, con un plato en la mano y cubiertos en la otra, se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, apoyando en esta los objetos que llevaba. El hombre, de pelo negro y con una gran barba, vestía, además de con una gabardina, con capas de suciedad y un mal olor, que transmitían que su tipo de vida seguramente era bastante pobre y lamentable. Bruce, pensando que a lo mejor aún no había sido descubierto, siguió escondido.

Te he visto ¿sabes? Salvaste a aquella familia... Salías en la televisión. Pareces un gran tío...

Bruce, al ver que se dirigían a él, se levantó, y de pie, se puso enfrente de aquel señor, que comenzaba a cortar gracias al cuchillo y el tenedor, un trozo de pan que tenía en el plato. Mientras el hombre comía, sin prestarle ninguna atención al intruso, Wayne miraba a las niñas de reojo, que poco a poco se despertaban.

Por favor, siéntate...

Bruce, que sabía que lo mas importante es que las víctimas saliesen sanas y salvas, accedió a la invitación del secuestrador, para ver como iba evolucionando la situación y así poder pensar que decisión debería tomar una vez estudiase las características de su enemigo. Sentándose enfrente de él, tenía a las niñas detrás. Bruce se dio cuenta de que, entre los cinco, llenaban casi toda la sala. A su derecha, se encontraba la puerta por la que había entrado, y, como no había ventanas, en su lugar, para tener luz, habían velas alrededor de ellos.

Bueno, te llaman Blackman, ¿no? - inició la conversación el secuestrador.

Eso parece...

Y eres un héroe, ¿no?

Yo no soy un héroe, tan solo intento que nuestra ciudad sea mejor...

Ya veo... ¿Y esos cuernos? ¿Eres Blackman el demonio o algo así?

Intento emular la figura de un murciélago...

¿Un murciélago? ¡Ja ja, eso sí que no me lo esperaba!- dijo comenzando a reírse el indigente.- Y dime, ¿por que no llevas un murciélago en el pecho o algo así?

Eso es ridículo... - dijo Bruce extrañado por la sugerencia. - Yo no quiero ser un héroe como en los cuentos o las películas, yo quiero ayudar a Gotham, no quiero nada mas...

¿Ah, sí? - preguntó el criminal, dejando los cubiertos en el plato. - Entonces, dime, ¿por que estás aquí? ¿Hay algo malo que tengas que arreglar aquí?

Ante esa pregunta, los dos se quedaron en silencio, uno por no saber que responder, y el otro esperando la respuesta.

Mira Blackman, o Murciélago, o como quieras que te llame... - prosiguió el vagabundo. - Los dos sabemos por que estás aquí. Estás por que hay tres niñas que han desaparecido, y a diferencia de la policía, que no ha sabido encontrarme, tú, no se como lo habrás hecho, pero en fin, las has encontrado, y ves que el responsable soy yo, y por lo tanto supongo que querrás devolver a estas niñas a sus hogares, ¿verdad?

Bruce se mantuvo en silencio, ya que sabía que la confrontación era inminente de un momento a otro, pero quería esperar a ver si podía rescatar sin violencia a aquellas niñas, mientras escuchaba expectante al secuestrador, que se crujía con las manos los huesos de sus dedos.

¿Sabes? Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes... Tú estás aquí, por que quieres salvar Gotham de su propia maldad ¿no?, y yo estoy aquí con Wendy, Marie, y Nicky por que quiero salvarlas...

¿Salvarlas...? - preguntó Bruce.

Sí, salvarlas. Seguramente, creerás que soy un loco, que simplemente he secuestrado a estas niñas por que sí, ¿verdad? Por que quiero comérmelas o quiero hacerles daño, pero fíjate... Hay una sin cadenas ni esposas, que en cualquier momento podría irse, y no se va, ¿Por que será...?

Bruce se giró para confirmar lo que le estaba diciendo, mientras veía como las tres niñas solo les observaban, en silencio, serias.

Pues verás... - prosiguió el indigente.- Yo soy Frederick Earl, y soy totalmente inocente. No estoy loco, se que no estoy cumpliendo con la ley y que lo que me espera es la cárcel, lo sé. Entonces, ¿por que secuestrar a tres niñas si se que lo único a lo que me va a conducir es a una condena de por vida? Pues bien, te responderé... Yo no vivo realmente aquí, el pan que me acabo de comer, o la fruta que acaban de comer hace una hora las niñas no la consigo aquí abajo. Me tiro todos los días caminando por toda la ciudad, escuchando, observando... Hace años tenía un trabajo digno, era profesor, profesor de psicología. Tuve ciertos problemas, me vine abajo, no podía con mi vida, que irónico, ¿no? Un profesor de psicología con problemas mentales. Pero bueno, las drogas hicieron que acabase aquí, en este lugar. Lo encontré hace años, vivía con otros dos "sin techo", pero por culpa de este estilo de vida, murieron con unos cincuenta años... Pero bueno, no te voy a aburrir con mis historias, mejor ir al grano... Durante estos años, he conseguido recuperarme, algo raro la verdad, y he conseguido dejar mis adicciones, y hasta estar bien conmigo mismo, pero como bien te he dicho, he pasado muchos años observando a la gente, escuchando y entendiendo a las personas. Entonces, primero conocí a Wendy... Sus padres le pegaban en plena luz del día, le tiraban al suelo, le culpaban de todo, se confabulaban contra ella. Iban al parque, y ella se dedicaba a jugar sola, mientras sus padres se iban, a saber donde, y volvían horas después. Ha habido días que esta niña estaba pasando frio en el parque, no quedaba casi nadie y he tenido que evitar que mala gente de verdad se acercase a ella. Entonces, hace unas semanas, pensé ¿por que no? Yo puedo darle una vida mejor... La primera semana se negaba, quería volver a casa, pero ahora mira, no se va... Y no le he tocado mas que la mano para traerla hasta aquí. ¿Es feliz? Seguramente no... ¿Está mejor que con sus padres? Pues en ciertos aspectos, sus padres seguro que le ofrecen una mejor calidad de vida, pero...

Cállate... - interrumpió Bruce a Frederick.

¿Que has dicho? - preguntó el secuestrador.

Bruce veía a donde conducía aquella conversación, y no le gustaba, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, un niño debe estar con sus padres, eso es en lo que él creía... Se levantó y se giró, dirigiéndose a las niñas.

Os voy a llevar a casa, ¿algún problema?

Las niñas, mirando a Bruce, no dijeron nada mientras una de ellas, que parecía mas limpia y por lo tanto llevaría menos tiempo allí, ya que estaba atada de pies y manos, negó con la cabeza, aceptando la sugerencia del héroe. Mientras Bruce miraba a las niñas, Frederick cogió dos cuchillos, uno a cada mano, y se abalanzó contra él. Bruce, al oír las pisadas, se giró velozmente, y, teniendo en cuenta a las niñas, asestó una patada en el pecho del criminal, dirigiéndole al otro lado de la sala y haciéndole caer. Ya en el suelo, intentando levantarse, Frederick alzó la voz:

¡No te las vas a llevar!¡Si te las llevas solo les vas a traer sufrimi-!

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Batman saltó hasta él y de un golpe con el canto de la mano izquierda en la sien, dejó al criminal inconsciente. Tras eso, buscó en toda la habitación las llaves de las esposas puestas en las niñas, y al liberarlas, Marie y Nicky abrazaron a Bruce mientras Wendy, desde su posición, de la cual no se había movido, observaba al héroe, haciendo que este solo pudiese mirarla, preocupado por el estado psicológico de la niña. Ordenando a Nicky y Marie que cogiesen de la mano a la otra niña, Bruce cargó en sus hombros al secuestrador, y salió del lugar, pidiendo a las niñas que le siguiesen, nada mas ver una alcantarilla, Bruce dejó a Frederick en el suelo, y salió a la superficie. Se encontraban en mitad del West Park, y no había nadie. Subiendo todos arriba, Bruce ató a Earl a una farola.

Escuchadme, quedaos aquí, voy a llamar a la policía, ¿de acuerdo? - mientras Marie y Nicky accedían, Wendy seguía ausente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción.

Nada mas hablar con ellas, Bruce se giró y sacó de su cinturón un teléfono móvil, el cual acercó a su oreja.

¿Policía?

Buenas noches, policía de Gotham, está hablando con el agente Gordon.

Jim Gordon... - dijo Bruce.

Sí... ¿Me conoce? ¿Quien es?

Escucha, tengo a tres niñas al lado mio, necesito que traigas a tus compañeros a West Park ahora mismo, sus nombres son Wendy Holmes, Marie Powell y Nicky Artell...

Espera, ¿¡que!? ¿¡Son las tres niñas secuestradas!? ¿¡Quien eres!?

West Park, Jim Gordon, están en West Park. - dijo Bruce mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Tras ello se volvió a dirigir a las tres niñas.

Escuchadme, yo no puedo estar aquí, pero la policía viene de camino. No os preocupéis, estaré en ese árbol hasta que lleguen a por vosotras, ¿vale?

Marie y Nicky sonreían llorando y asentían con la cabeza mientras Wendy, sin mostrar emociones, clavaba sus ojos en Bruce, el cual, escondiéndose entre las sombras, y al ver los ojos de aquella niña, supo que pese a hacer el bien, pese a hacer lo que él creía justo, habían cosas que una vez rotas, ya no se pueden reparar.


	9. 009 El día a día

"Me despierto, y veo la hora: son las seis de la mañana. Es hora de levantarse, y no por que suene el despertador, sino por que Jimmy está llorando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Desde el walkie-talkie nos llegan los sonidos del llanto de nuestro hijo, y Barbara, que está rendida, sigue durmiendo al otro lado de la cama. La miro, miro su espalda, y lo único que veo es una persona que me demuestra que hace tiempo deje de ser un hombre de verdad, alguien valiente... Pero mis labios no se van a abrir, ya que no quiero perder mi gran tesoro, mi familia. Y tras relajar al niño, lo vuelvo a meter en su cuna, no pudiendo evitar que Barbara se levante, entre en la habitación, y como la esposa mas servicial del mundo, me regale una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados por el sueño. Soy el peor hombre del mundo...

Me pongo el uniforme, y recuerdo aquellos años cuando vestía como un novato las vestiduras de agente, planchado y lavado por mi madre, mientras salía a trabajar, con ganas de que acabase el turno para poder ver a mi novia, la cual mantengo ahora y he tenido a ese niño tan lleno de luz como es Jimmy. Pero es hora de salir al trabajo. Y tras unos largos minutos de estresante tráfico, llego a la comisaria, donde Sara me saluda con una gran sonrisa. Su mera presencia hace que en mi estomago vuelen unas mariposas, como cuando era un adolescente. Ella es mi jefa, y desde hace un tiempo, algo más... Vamos al despacho del inspector Ross, disimulando, y entramos hablando de cosas superficiales como el tiempo y el tráfico. Nada mas entrar, nos besamos. El deseo nos puede, y ninguno de los dos va a detenerse. Seguimos besándonos y nos abrazamos, hasta que ella toca los dedos de mi mano con los suyos, y un pequeño detalle hace que nos paremos y miremos nuestras manos: mi alianza. Ese anillo hace que nos demos cuenta del error que estamos cometiendo, miramos a un lado y yo, viendo que la situación es demasiado violenta, salgo de la habitación. Mientras camino, oigo como la puerta se abre, y ella toma otra dirección. Entonces Ross aparece frente a mí, le digo que le busco, y el me responde que me necesita. Hay que ir a Los Altos, ha habido un atraco en una frutería. Cogemos los coches, vamos dos unidades. En el coche que voy, veo a Nash y Doyle, los dos jóvenes agentes mas nuevos del cuerpo, que ya estuvieron en el incendio donde un tipo al que todos llaman Blackman, salvo a una familia cuando nadie podía. El caso, asignado a Sara y a mí, es una manera de entretenerme, ya que saben que en Chicago era inspector. No me suben el puesto, pero no quieren que me aburra, para que esté callado y sin molestar. Y al llegar a Los Altos, hay demasiada gente en la escena del crimen. Nada mas comenzar a despejar la zona, unos disparos. La gente, asustada, corre en todas las direcciones, parando el tráfico, y atrayendo a mas muchedumbre. En el otro coche, el sargento Flass sale con tres policías. No hay que ser del cuerpo para ver que esos cuatro son un cáncer de la sociedad. Sus maneras de caminar, sus risas banales... Realmente les dan igual las víctimas, solo les atrae el dinero. Y como si fuera el viejo oeste, esa chusma a la que tengo que llamar compañeros, sacan sus pistolas y abren fuego contra el establecimiento, sin importarle los rehenes. Ross no se lo piensa mientras yo grito que paren, pero el inspector se abalanza veloz contra Flass y le pega tal puñetazo en la mejilla que hace que caiga del golpe. Todos, sorprendidos, paran y guardan enseguida las armas. Mientras Ross pide responsabilidades, yo veo que desde la tienda no hay respuesta, y eso me preocupa. Entro con la pistola en mano mientras Nash, el más impetuoso de los dos novatos, me acompaña también con el arma reglamentaria, y un segundo para mirar atrás me sirve para ver que el chico es la personificación del miedo. No quiere entrar ahí, pero tiene buenas intenciones, quiere ayudar, así que me giro, le empujó, y le digo que se pare y que solo entre si lo necesito. Al introducirme, mis peores temores se hacen realidad, y es que, además de los dos descerebrados que sostienen un arma, en el suelo yace una madre, y se que es madre por que tristemente su hija esta llorando mientras solo puede mirar el cadáver de su ser querido dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo. Entonces, lo que era un atraco se convierte en un triple homicidio, con una niña sin madre, una dependienta aterrada desde la caja, y una frutería que, por culpa de los que son mis compañeros, se ha convertido en una gratificante noticia para la prensa, la cual ya puede llenar con ella minutos de terror con los que entretener negativamente a nuestra sociedad. Nada mas salir, mientras informo a Nash de lo ocurrido, miro al fondo, y me parece ver la figura de Blackman desde el otro lado de la calle, pero conforme intento concentrar mi visión, ese misterioso personaje desaparece, haciéndome dudar de si estaba allí. Debido al incidente, todo el día tiene programación establecida, y el gestionar el suceso hace que el trabajo dure hasta la noche, que es cuando Ross me da una palmada en el hombro y me dice que ya me puedo ir a casa. Antes de irme, me agradece que este ahí, por que sabe que antes era inspector de policía, y le puedo ayudar mucho mas que los novatos, que están aprendiendo, aunque a base de hechos nefastos. En todos mis años en Chicago, jamás había vivido en tan poco tiempo tales situaciones. Y es que, si me paro a pensar, el par de meses que llevo en Gotham han sido peores que toda mi vida como agente, sargento, subinspector e inspector en Chicago. Cuando vuelvo a casa, Barbara está dormida, o eso me hace creer, y yo, siguiéndole el juego, me acuesto sin molestar. A veces me da la sensación de que un día entrare por la puerta y Jimmy ya irá a la universidad, y habré perdido mi oportunidad de ser padre. Espero que el mañana traiga mejores tiempos para todos..."

"Me despierto, y me odio... Ayer mataron a una mujer y dos jóvenes por culpa de la triste y aberrante policía que tenemos en esta ciudad. Lo primero que me viene a la cabeza nada mas despertarme es a Gordon, desmoralizado, perdiendo sus fuerzas, al ver que no puede hacer nada. Parece que es un buen policía, al igual que ese inspector, Ross, y los dos agentes que trata como sus escuderos. Nada mas despertarme, sin saber como, Alfred lo sabe, y abre la puerta de mi habitación. Antes me traía el desayuno, pero pude convencerle de que no viniese y lo dejara en la cocina. Ahora estoy intentando que desayune conmigo, pero siempre me dice lo mismo, que no sería un desayuno, sería un almuerzo, ya que el desayuna cuando comienza a salir el sol. Al mismo tiempo que saluda, Alfred me mira y sonríe, ya que desde hace algunas noches estoy durmiendo mas que de costumbre. Ya en la cocina, mientras tomo un lujoso desayuno, leo los periódicos, y como de costumbre, hago dos búsquedas: La primera, mi empresa, que dirijo junto al socio de mi padre, William Earle, y veo que no somos noticia, algo que me agrada, aunque espero que no hayamos pagado por ello, y la segunda, el estado de la ciudad, y como siempre, el mismo tipo de noticias, nefastas, crudas y tristes. Realmente los medios venden intencionadamente este tipo de información, le dan mas importancia, seguramente que con fines políticos. Aunque el alcalde parezca un buen hombre, seguramente su alrededor se dedicará a influir para crear una sociedad llena de miedo y pánico a las calles, para así tenerla mas condicionada y poder vender en los programas electorales una seguridad mas atrayente al concienciar a la gente de que es mas necesaria que preocuparse por otros temas como la cultura, la educación, o la sanidad. Tras ver que todo sigue igual y desayunar bastante, me dispongo a ir a mi oficina, en el piso de arriba de la mansión, desde la cual tomo las decisiones de mi compañía, o mejor dicho, dejo la responsabilidad a William, apoyándole en sus opiniones para poder dedicarme a mi verdadera finalidad: Hacer justicia en Gotham. Tras un par de horas actuando como empresario, me voy a mi gimnasio personal, mientras veo las noticias y observo como evoluciona el crimen en Gotham. Veo como uno de mis grandes objetivos sale por la televisión como si se tratase de un ciudadano ejemplar: Carmine Falcone. Todos saben que es uno de los grandes focos del mal, pero nadie como atraparlo, ni siquiera yo. Aunque desde que volví he ido intentando conseguir pistas sobre su culpabilidad como principal traficante del mal de Gotham, incluso infiltrándome en supuestos secuaces suyos, está claro que aún no he excavado lo suficiente, y debo adentrarme más en su terreno para poder destronarlo de su lugar. Pero se que no es una batalla que se pueda librar sin pensar, ya que es posiblemente el ser mas peligroso al que me vaya a enfrentar, y no como persona, ya que los años no perdonan y la vejez ha tomado su cuerpo, sino por el imperio que ha formado mientras yo no estaba aquí. Tras entrenar mi cuerpo durante unas horas, la tarde asoma, y después de comer un poco de fruta, me dispongo a dormir un par de horas antes de patrullar. Cuando me levanto, la noche se cierne sobre la ciudad, y sin entretenerme, visto con mi uniforme de murciélago, apodado por muchos como Blackman, y salgo a la calle con mi automóvil con las ventanas teñidas, a gran velocidad. Viendo que desde el coche no puedo tener tanta perspectiva, decido dejarlo a las afueras de la ciudad y caminar a través de ellas. Desde las últimas calles de Gotham, observo el que siempre ha sido mi hogar, a mas de una hora de camino. Y durante toda la noche, aún no encontrando nadie a quien salvar, vigilo mi ciudad, ya que mientras yo este vivo, ninguna alma de Gotham volverá a estar desamparada, como en su día yo lo estuve..."

"Me despierto, y me pica ahí abajo... Así que durante quince minutos no salgo de la cama mientras me doy un pequeño placer... Y no he levantado la mirada ni un poco de la cama, que además de ver que sigue igual de sucia y desordenada, ya tengo a mas de diez gatos dentro y a Holly mirando algo que preferiría haberlo dejado en mi intimidad. Nada mas levantarme, hago lo que se ha convertido en mi ritual matinal: Ver cuanto dinero tengo acumulado. Tras cerrar de un portazo gritando a Holly que es una cotilla, miro dentro de mi armario, en un hueco, girando la cerradura de mi caja fuerte con la combinación y ahí está, mi arma para un futuro mejor. Tras observarlo, vuelvo a guardarlo y al salir al pasillo, busco a Holly, regañándola con un par de puñetazos en la cabeza mientras ella llora, lo que me hace sacar una pequeña sonrisa. Y con un café y un par de tostadas, le digo a Holly que avise a las visitas de que durante la mañana no voy a estar en casa. Y es que, desde hace un año, visito el gimnasio que hay a las afueras de Los Altos, en las primeras calles donde la mierda de esta ciudad no salpica a los ciudadanos de Gotham, que viven una vida superficial lleno de lujos que no necesitan y con vicios que no les convienen, que solo hacen engordar los bolsillos de hombres escogidos por el azar para tener las vidas menos dolorosas y difíciles de esta metrópolis. Aquí, en el gimnasio, el cual visito tres veces a la semana, no saben nada sobre mi vida, ya que la mayoría son mujeres y el entrenador es un viejo al cual vigilé durante un par de meses y por lo visto parece llevar una vida sana, fuera de lujurias y malas adicciones, vamos, un buen tipo. Además de tener todo lo que tiene un gimnasio para fortalecer el cuerpo, nos da clases de autodefensa, en las cuales siempre me esfuerzo por ser la mejor, hasta tal punto que, desde hace meses, el profesor debe ser mi pareja de ejercicios, ya que el resto de alumnas me han empezado a coger miedo, algo que realmente, aunque al principio odiaba, ha empezado a darme igual. Tras un duro entrenamiento, llega la hora de comer, y en casa, además de Holly, tiene que estar Sor Magdalena para darnos la paliza de siempre. Que si llevamos una mala vida... que si deberíamos pensar en tomar otros caminos... que aún tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar... Siempre lo mismo. Y todo por que hace unos meses fui a rezar a la iglesia en un momento de debilidad. Además, no somos ni familia, ni me cae demasiado bien, pero a Holly le alegra bastante ver que alguien de la iglesia cree en nosotras, no se da cuenta de que ella es una persona que vale mucho, al menos, para mí. Así que comemos las tres, con Sor Magdalena hablando de Dios a Holly, con tal afán que se convierte en una charla bastante pedante para mis oídos. Y tras una comida no muy abundante, la monja saca unos dulces, a los que Holly se abalanza, mientras yo le pegó una colleja para que dé primero las gracias, y me despido de las dos para tumbarme en mi cuarto, con la sirvienta de Dios intentando captar mi atención hasta que cierro la puerta de mi dormitorio de manera rotunda para que me deje en paz. Al tumbarme, se que la luna me despertará, o quizás algún gato idiota con ganas de comer... como si les importará... Esperemos que la noche al menos me traiga algún cliente guapo... De verdad, que asco de vida."


	10. 010 La banda de Capucha Roja

En las afueras de Gotham, al norte de la ciudad, la noche asomaba, haciendo que la gente se resguardase en sus casas del frio, la mayoría durmiendo. Entre las viejas fincas que se apilaban, separándose en calles de manera simétrica, en un piso cualquiera, que pasaba desapercibido para todos los ojos que observaban la ciudad, un grupo de personas aún se mantenía despiertos, debatiendo. Estas personas, que se habían reunido en un salón, eran jóvenes, de entre veinte y treinta años, vestían de manera juvenil, aunque con ropa vieja y desgastada. Físicamente, su piel era negra, y estaban en forma, tanto la chica, que lucía un cabello negro, trenzado, como los tres chicos, dos de ellos delgados, y uno poseía una constitución fuerte. Aunque los cuatro se veían en forma, sin duda todo el mundo apostaría en una pelea en que Richard Die sería el claro vencedor. Richard era el mas mayor de los cuatro, y la relación que tenían entre ellos no era otra que el haber sido concebidos por los mismos padres. Los cuatro hermanos, los Die, se encontraban hablando, debatiendo ideas de manera seria, tejiendo un plan el cual nadie conocía menos la visita que acababa de tocar a la puerta. Frank Die, el mas bajito y delgado, el cual siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos, fue a abrir, para dejar entrar a la mujer que esperaba al otro lado. Era una mujer de tez blanca, con ojos azules, con rasgos masculinos, que con solo su presencia enmudecía su alrededor, ganándose el respeto de la gente gracias a esa apariencia que para nada daba la sensación de ser una doncella frágil y delicada. Al llegar, todos enmudecieron excepto Richard:

Hola jefa, parece que se te ha hecho un poco tarde...

Yo no llego tarde ni pronto, yo solo llego cuando tengo que llegar...

Por supuesto jefa.

Excepto Richard, que se mostraba amable, tanto los tres hermanos como la mujer se mostraban totalmente serios, como si desconfiasen los unos de los otros. Richard, al ver el mal ambiente, siguió hablando.

Oye, ¿por que no nos tomamos unas cervezas en el bar de abajo?

Llevamos tres semanas diciendo que vamos a robar, pero no habéis dicho ni el que ni donde ni cuando... Richard, aunque tu te acuestes con esta blanca, yo no me fio ni un pelo...

Bueno, eso... - Richard intentó calmar a su hermana, cuando la visitante le interrumpió.

Lena, tienes razón. No he dicho nada, y os he reunido a todos para dejarme de secretismos. Pero debéis entenderme, hasta hace poco yo trabajaba sola y además estaba ese Tony Ford dando por culo por la ciudad, menos mal que un policía lo quito de en medio...

Pues Ann, por favor, déjate de mierdas y comienza a explicar que es lo que tenemos que hacer. Desde hace un par de días que solo tenemos pan, arroz y agua para alimentarnos...

Es que a Lena le encanta comer... - dijo Richard intentando enfriar la situación.

Frank, Lena, "Martillo", siento no haber contado tanto con vosotros hasta ahora, pero para que veáis que quiero que trabajemos juntos, seré clara: El objetivo es robar el banco central de Gotham. He pensado un plan y Richard cree que es la mejor manera.

¿Y bien? - Martillo intervino mientras se hacía hacía un cigarro con tabaco de liar.

Yo trabajo sola, y seguiré haciéndolo, pero realmente atracar un banco de esta magnitud es difícil, así que haremos lo siguiente. Dos tienen que encargarse de la comisaria, me da igual quienes. Y otros dos estar cerca con un coche para que me recojan con el dinero. Un plan sencillo, cualquier colectivo lo podría ejecutar. Unos entretienen al gato mientras dejamos que la rata coma el queso sin inconvenientes.

Al principio todos se mostraron pensativos, pero poco a poco fueron accediendo mientras se miraban los unos a los otros. Tras acceder y darse la manos para confirmar su beneplácito, los hermanos Die excepto Richard, salieron de la casa, dejando al mas fuerte de los cuatro y a la mujer blanca solos en el apartamento. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzaron a desnudarse y se dirigieron a la cama. Como dos animales, la pareja compartió caricias que se fueron convirtiendo en golpes y gestos violentos, en un sexo desenfrenado que provocaba tal ruido que comenzaron a despertar a los vecinos, los cuales, debido a la incomodidad de aquel acto carnal, intentaban dormir y no escuchar los gemidos y alaridos de placer de Ann y Richard. Al acabar, sudados y cansados, se fueron a la ducha, donde pudieron seguir con su baile lascivo otra media hora mas. Ya, al salir, ella sacó de su bolso un par de cigarros, y se sentaron en el sofá del salón.

Tus hermanos no quieren robar.

Si quieren robar Ann, lo que pasa es que les es nuevo hacerlo así.

¿Así como?

Pues en plan... A lo grande. Tú has robado otras veces, de hecho la policía te busca, ¿no?

Bueno, me busca un inspector pero... lo tengo a raya...

¿Te lo follas?

Sí...

¿Y como es? ¿Es mejor que yo?

Joder, si fuera mejor que tú no me dedicaría a robar. Es como hacerlo con un lapicero...

Richard se reía mientras Ann fumaba y miraba al techo.

Ultimamente algunos se están haciendo un nombre... Como la Catwoman esa o el difunto Tony Ford.

La gata esa no tiene ni puta idea – dijo Richard apagando el cigarrillo en el sofá.- No puedes ir robándole a los ricos en su propia casa. Sobretodo a Ferris Boyle. Joder, que es el jefe de GothCorp.

Pero Ferris no es el primero al que roba, ¿no?

No, robó a otro, pero Ferris es un pez gordo, es como robarle al alcalde, por ejemplo.

Ann se acabó el cigarro y cogiendo sus cosas se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

Bueno, decidid los detalles del plan, yo me voy a casa. Diles que el resto os lo dejo a vosotros y que aceptaré cualquier decisión, así a lo mejor recupero algo de confianza. Pero eso sí, yo entro sola a robar, no quiero a nadie molestando, ¿entendido?

Lo que tú digas, "Capucha Roja".

Hasta luego, "Lobo".

Al cerrar la puerta, Richard se tumbó en el sofá, donde cayó rendido hasta que, con el sol alumbrando a través de la ventana, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, percatándose de la presencia de sus hermanos en el salón.

¿Que pasa, hermanito? - Lena le sonrió mientras tomaba una cerveza.

¿Y eso que tienes en la mano? - preguntó Richard mientras se alzaba.

Lo pillamos en un 24 horas... Pero tranquilo, no nos pillaron. No habían cámaras de seguridad. Lo comprobamos bien. - dijo Martillo dejándole a mano a su hermano un tercio.

Poco a poco, Richard fue estirándose e intentando despertarse lo mas rápido posible. Al despejarse, vio unas revistas encima de la mesa, las cuales eran de deportes y de temática erótica. Mientras hojeaba una sin prestarle realmente atención, comenzó a hablar con sus hermanos.

Bueno chicos, ya lo oísteis ayer, vamos a robar el banco central de Gotham, ¿vale?

Mientras Richard lo decía, todos sus hermanos no pudieron evitar sonreír, hasta Frank, el cual siempre parecía estar de mal humor.

Así que ha colado... - dijo Frank mientras bebía cerveza.

No es que haya colado, es que las cosas han salido tan bien que creo que si lo hubiésemos hecho aposta habría salido peor. - dijo Richard tirando la revista al montón.

Entonces el plan es sencillo, ¿no? Ella roba el banco y nosotros de mientras robamos en...

Bueno, realmente lo haremos así – intervino Richard, mientras sus hermanos le oían con atención – Para que Ann no sospeche, os quedareis dos cerca de la comisaria de Gotham, y cuando digo cerca, me refiero lejos del banco, para que ella no sospeche nada. Luego, una vez ella esté dentro, venís donde estamos nosotros, y cuando estéis cerca, avisáis de que habéis hecho estallar una bomba en la comisaria, entonces ella comenzará su trabajo, por lo que nosotros llamaremos a la policía para que vayan a detenerla. Y sin preocupaciones, vamos a la joyería que hay cerca de Los Altos, saqueamos el sitio, y nos vamos de esta ciudad.

Y la banda de la Capucha Roja habrá triunfado una vez más, como ya hicieron en ciudades como Chicago o Nueva York. - dijo con orgullo Frank, con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

La verdad es que esta líder es mejor que Guy o Elliot, la verdad... - opinó Martillo.

Eh, hermanos, puede que Ann sea una buena ladrona, pero recordad, siempre unidos, sacrificando al líder. Ese es el plan, esa es la clave. - dijo Richard serio, mientras todos afirmaban con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, debajo de la mansión Wayne, en la cueva subterránea, Bruce se encontraba vestido con su uniforme de héroe murciélago, observando un pequeño trozo de metal el cual se asemejaba a un silbato. Las noches se habían sucedido, y Bruce patrullaba la ciudad, intentando evitar cualquier tipo de crimen que pudiese sucederse en Gotham, pero como bien había reflexionado Bruce, sabía que caminando de aquí para allá no evitaba el verdadero problema de Gotham. Mientras meditaba en silencio y miraba el pito metálico que tenía entre sus dedos, en aquella penumbra, Alfred aparecía con una bandeja en la mano.

¿Cansado, señor?

Que hora es, Alfred...

Las diez de la mañana, señor. Le recomiendo dormir...

Desde que metí a Frederick entre rejas, no he conseguido hacer nada mas... He estado trabajando en tener a disposición una moto, para no ir con el coche de aquí para allá, y bueno, parece que este invento también funciona. - dijo Bruce, enseñándole a su mayordomo el trozo de metal.

¿Que es, señor?

Es... un plan de emergencia... Me voy a dormir, Alfred.

Muy bien, señor...

Mientras Bruce caminaba, Alfred le observaba de pie, quieto, viendo que lo que creía que sería un antojo pasajero se estaba convirtiendo en una problemática forma de vida.

Y es que, desde la creación de aquel héroe, la ciudad parecía otra. En las calles, en pleno día, la gente ya no caminaba cabizbaja, triste, viendo como todo se deterioraba. Los niños, atrapados en sus consolas, volvían a ser como antes, soñaban despiertos, mientras corrían por las calles, soñando en combatir al mal, y las madres, viendo a sus niños ilusionados, felices, y viendo aquellos actos heroicos como el rescate de aquella familia en el incendio sucedido hace semanas, seguía estando presente como si acabara de ocurrir el día anterior. El rescate de las tres niñas, anunciado como un acto heroico conseguido por la policía de Gotham, también alegraba a la gente. Por fin habían buenas noticias donde antes solo había tragedias y una sensación de malestar que se impregnaba en la sociedad. Y ante este buen panorama, en mitad de la metrópolis, un hombre entrado en años, que vestía con traje blanco de seda y lucía un pelo canoso con gran elegancia, observaba desde una ventana con una sonrisa mientras acercaba una rosa de un jarrón a su nariz, para olerla fuertemente, inhalando por largo tiempo para que su perfume natural embriagase su sentido del olfato durante unos segundos. Aquel adulto, que podría considerarse un anciano en plena forma, se situaba en una habitación donde solo la luz del sol alumbraba el lugar, haciendo que dos hombres, que también vestían con traje pero eran mas jóvenes, se mantuvieran en la oscuridad, sin que nadie pudiese verles. En aquella habitación, que parecía una oficina, los tres se mantenían en silencio, hasta que uno de los hombres que se ocultaban se dirigió al anciano.

Jefe, debería apartarse... Esta ciudad tiene demasiados ojos vigilándole...

¿Yo? Si con Blackman ahora nadie se fija en personas como yo... No debes preocuparte. Es por la mañana, la gente está en sus empresas, o estudiando... Es en la noche, cuando parece que la oscuridad nos está cubriendo las espaldas, donde todos hacen su aparición.

Pero por el día, la policía...

¡Por supuesto, Benito! Aunque no lo parezca, la policía es un trabajo – dijo riéndose el anciano, que dejaba la rosa junto al ramo que adornaban el jarro que había a su lado.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, creando como reacción en los dos jóvenes el meter su mano en un bolsillo de sus americanas y sacar una pistola la cual apuntaba desde el momento en el que la empuñaron al visitante. Era Arnold Flass.

Hombre, si que has tardado... - dijo el canoso hombre vestido de blanco.

Lo siento, señor Falcone... - dijo Flass, haciendo una reverencia.

Los dos hombres, los cuales no eran mas que lacayos del mafioso, se levantaron, y sin mediar palabra, salieron de la habitación.

Sabes, no suelo citarme con otros en mitad de la ciudad, sino en mi casa. Este sitio apesta a muchedumbre y pobreza.

No me puedo permitir un palacete como el suyo, señor... - Flass se mostraba siempre en un tono serio y respetuoso, agachando la cabeza, sin mostrarle a Carmine Falcone sus ojos.

Aquella adulación provocó una pequeña carcajada en el anciano.

Sabes... Me caes bien, eres un buen chico, un buen policía... Siempre hablo con tu jefe, pero últimamente no me quiere hacer caso... Parece que no se acuerda de quien le puso en su sitio...

Hay que ser agradecido... - dijo Flass siguiéndole la corriente.

Por supuesto... Aunque tampoco hay que hacer la pelota... - dijo Falcone, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del policía, provocando que se mirasen a los ojos.

Escúchame, Arnold. Quiero traer un par de cosas a Gotham, y necesito que me ayudes. Me da igual como lo hagas, pero mañana viene un barco al puerto, a las doce de la noche. Hazme el favor y que todo pase sin que haya ruido, ¿de acuerdo? Hazte cargo de la guardia o lo que sea... Confío en tu profesionalidad.

Arnold, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía al criminal sonreirle con su mirada clavada en sus ojos.


	11. 011 Cita a medianoche

La noche arropaba con un manto de excesivo frio el puerto de Gotham debido a la humedad. El faro, en uno de los extremos del lugar, alumbraba como de costumbre, y el único sonido que se escuchaba, era el romper de las olas del mar, y un fuerte viento que movía violentamente la suciedad y objetos de no mucho peso que habían en el suelo. Algunos yates apilados se deslizaban de un lado a otro, dando la sensación de que antes o después chocarían. No era un buen sitio para estar, sin embargo, Arnold Flass, vestido con gabardina, se encontraba fumándose un canuto de hachís resguardado entre dos naves industriales que estaban a cientos de metros del mar. Desde las sombras, observaba los alrededores, notando que nadie se paseaba por allí. Mientras conseguía fumar a duras penas, sacó un móvil, mirando que el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada. Casualmente, conforme lo estaba observando, el aparato comenzó a sonar, anunciando una llamada entrante. Flass pudo ver que el solicitante no era otro que su jefe.

Dime, Loeb...

Me dijiste que cuando llegase el barco me avisarías, ¿no?

Así es...

Entonces, ¿no ha llegado?

Pues claro que no, Gillian, me estoy cagando de frio en esta puta mierda de sitio. Joder, estoy hasta los cojones... - dijo enfadado el sargento.

Vale, vale, no te molesto...

Jefe, cuando venga alguien, aunque sea el hombre de los helados, te llamo, no te preocupes...

Vale, ya hablamos...

¡Espera! - dijo Flass, evitando que colgase Gillian. - Creo que por fin viene alguien...

A cientos de metros a la derecha, donde no habían yates, se veía con bastante dificultad en la lejanía la figura de un barco que, sin luces, iba llegando poco a poco. Fue entonces, cuando Flass, avisando al comisario de que había llegado, sacó una linterna de uno de sus bolsillos, y comenzó a hacer señales con la luz, para que se percatasen de su presencia. Al rato, Flass vio como desde el barco recibía la misma señal, con la luz moviéndose de un lado a otro, desde el barco.

Cuando la nave marítima estaba cerca, Flass podía distinguir a los dos marineros que habían a bordo. El policía, con intenciones de saludar, fue a levantar la mano y a hablar cuando, en su bolsillo, volvió a sonar el móvil. De él aparecía un mensaje de texto del comisario, el cual decía "Lárgate si no quieres vivir entre barrotes...". Al ser tan extraño el mensaje, a Arnold le costó aceptar el significado del mensaje hasta segundos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que, sorprendentemente, parecía que a Gillian se le había ocurrido algo tan peligroso como desafiar al jefe de los bajos fondos, Carmine Falcone, ya que era el artífice de que aquel barco se encontrase aquella noche allí, en el cual seguramente se encontraría mercancía que podría traerle bastantes problemas si era encontrada por la policía. Flass, para cubrirse las espaldas, no lo dudó, y comenzó a correr mientras hacía una llamada con el móvil.

¿Hola? ¿Falcone?

Hola policía, ¿que pasa? - Carmine Falcone contestaba a la llamada de Flass relajado.

Pues que el puerto se va a llenar de policías... - dijo Flass, provocando un silencio que duró durante unos segundos.

Que me estás contando... ¿No sabes hacer tu trabajo?

Yo sí, Falcone, pero parece que mi jefe no... - dijo Arnold mientras alcanzaba su coche y comenzaba a escuchar las sirenas de los coches policía a lo lejos.

¿El comisario me ha traicionado? - preguntó el mafioso enfadado.

Lo siento, pero tengo que colgarte. Te llamo después.

Mientras Flass colgaba con la palabra en la boca al mafioso, conocido como "El Romano", su frente comenzaba a empaparse en sudor, tanto por las llegadas de los coches policía como por las consecuencias de la imprudente decisión del comisario podría acarrear contra su persona. Mientras aceleraba por los oscuros caminos del puerto, veía como dos coches, con las sirenas chillando su irrupción en aquel lugar se deslizaban a alta velocidad en sentido contrario, reconfortando a Arnold de que había conseguido escapar sin que nadie notase su presencia. En los dos coches, se encontraban el inspector de policía Ross y los dos novatos Nash y Doyle por un lado, y el inspector McManaman, uno de los detectives mas viejos y oxidados del cuerpo, calvo y de rostro cansado, con una pistola en la mano y conduciendo mientras miraba en su retrovisor a la agente Lloris, de origen francés, bastante joven y nerviosa, que aunque no destacaba por su belleza, conseguía agradar a todo el cuerpo de policía, excepto al inspector.

Realmente el cuerpo ha perdido durante los últimos años... - susurraba molesto el inspector, que había visto a través de sus ojos a generaciones y generaciones pasar por las oficinas, siendo él el mas mayor del cuerpo, y estaba a punto de jubilarse ese año.

Perdón... - dijo Caroline, que había escuchado a su superior y no paraba de mirarse los zapatos.

Chiquilla, hazme caso, si la cosa se pone fea, te pones detrás de la puerta del coche y comienzas a disparar. Se que lo hiciste bien en las pruebas, así que tú dispara hasta que oigas a tus compañeros gritarte que pares.

Pero, si podemos llevar pacíficamente la situación... - dijo la agente, temblando por las indicaciones del viejo.

¡Son mafiosos, agente Lloris! Solo son mierda italiana, joder... - gritó rabioso el inspector.

Ante aquel grito, los dos callaron, hasta que el inspector avisó a la joven de que estaban en la escena del crimen. Ross, que se había adelantado, estaba gritando con un megáfono protegiéndose tras la puerta del piloto del automóvil, mientras Nash y Doyle, desde las puertas traseras, apuntaban con su arma reglamentaria en dirección al barco, donde, dos hombres adultos levantaban sus brazos sin mostrar ninguna resistencia, mientras se miraban el uno al otro y de vez en cuando miraban hacía atrás, haciendo que los tres policías estuviesen alerta ante cualquier desafortunada reacción proveniente de aquella nave marítima. Mientras Ross pedía a los marineros que bajasen, McManaman y Lloris dejaban el coche justo al lado del de sus compañeros, creando una barrera justo enfrente del barco, a unos cincuenta metros. Tras apagar el motor, los dos nuevos refuerzos se colocaban igual que la pareja de novatos, con el arma apuntando al barco, mientras McManaman gruñía, al no gustarle las reacciones de los navegantes. Ross, ante la llegada del otro coche, cortaba el megáfono para dirigirse a su compañero.

Vaya Steve, es raro verte salir de la comisaria...

Ross, no me toques los cojones. Me ha dicho Gillian que me ganase el sueldo este año, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Y al parecer me lo voy a ganar con honores...

Huele mal, ¿verdad?

Joder, negro, no se que coño tienen en el barco pero sino fuera algo peligroso ya estarían aquí esos italianos de mierda llorando como maricas...

Lo que no entiendo es como se ha enterado Gillian del soplo... - dijo Ross, con intenciones de encender otra vez el megáfono.

Gillian está mas lleno de mierda que un bebe con los pañales cagados – dijo McManaman, provocando las risas del otro inspector.

Antes de que Ross interviniese por segunda vez para pedir que los tripulantes bajasen del barco, estos decidieron responder a la petición, ofreciéndose sin oponer resistencia a bajar. Antes de hacerlo, desde el mismo navío, informaron de que habían tres pasajeros a bordo, lo que hizo que el mas viejo de los policías comprobase que el seguro de su arma estaba quitado para poder disparar en cualquier momento. Ross, poniéndose nervioso, les pidió que bajasen uno por uno, mientras alertaba a los tres agentes de que estuviesen atentos. Mientras los cinco policías estaban serios, esperando, los dos adultos que desde el primer momento se habían mostrado, tardando unos minutos, bajaron mientras caminaban con las manos hacía arriba, siguiendo las indicaciones. Mientras Ross pedía violentamente que los supuestos criminales siguiesen sus instrucciones, a las cuales no se negaban en ningún momento, quedándose parados de rodillas cerca de los coches con las manos en la cabeza, el viejo inspector McManaman se acercaba al barco, gritando para que saliese el tercer tripulante, el cual en ningún momento había aparecido y no se sabía de él, salvo su dudosa existencia. Tras unos segundos con todos los policías nerviosos, actuando rápido para esposar a los dos marineros, los cuales estaban tumbados pidiendo que no les hicieran daño, McManaman pegó un tiro al cielo, mientras no paraban de rechinarle los dientes, los cuales presionaba entre sí con fuerza. Ante esta inesperada reacción, todos se asustaron, quedando quietos.

¡Steve, que cojones haces! - dijo Ross furioso, mirando a su compañero, el cual era el centro de atención de todas las miradas.

¡Negro, no pierdas de vista a esos dos y no os distraigáis! ¡Lloris, no te apartes del coche y estate alerta! ¡No se quien mierdas está ahí arriba, pero sal de una puta vez como los dos gilipollas que tenemos atados en el suelo!

Mientras Nash y Doyle tenían reducidos a los tripulantes en el suelo, Ross, tras unos segundos viendo a su compañero delante del barco, decidió caminar hacía él para ir a investigar juntos el interior del barco. No había dado ni dos pasos, que una aparición paralizó durante unos segundos a todo el mundo, clavando su vista en la persona que acababa de salir del barco. Y como si se tratase de una danza, de manera lenta y sin movimientos torpes o rudos, con toda la facilidad del mundo, un hombre, de unos treinta años, vestido con una camiseta de tirantes ajustada, unos vaqueros y unas botas negras, de corto cabello y negro, con una apariencia nada destacable, saltaba desde el interior del barco, a unos ocho metros del suelo, y se situaba justo al lado del viejo inspector, el cual solo podía reaccionar girando su cabeza lentamente para ver al intruso, mientras todos miraban atónitos aquel salto que parecía haber supuesto apenas inconvenientes para aquel adulto que, nada mas estar al lado del inspector, puso su mano derecha en la parte superior de la cabeza del policía, clavando sus dedos, y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Y como si estuviese exprimiendo una naranja, hizo girar su cabeza ciento ochenta grados, provocando el sonido de los huesos del cuello de McManaman resquebrajarse abruptamente, mientras perdía la vida en un aliento, ante tal monstruosa hazaña del misterioso individuo. Lloris, ante tal escena, se le cayó el arma, mientras se ponía las manos en la boca, para intentar que sus gritos no escapasen de su boca, algo que no pudo evitar, haciendo ver todo el miedo y horror que estaba gobernando su cuerpo en esos momentos. Ross, mirando atrás a los tres jóvenes, viendo que solo eran unos críos, no dudó en apuntar con su arma al asesino, y comenzar a disparar sin tener en cuenta el ya fallecido cuerpo del viejo policía.

Sin embargo, para su frustrante decepción, antes de que ejecutase el cuarto disparo, el monstruo que acababa de aparecer delante suya a diez metros, ya se encontraba delante de él, y con la misma mano que había hecho girar la cabeza de McManaman, esta vez le agarró el cuello y con una inexplicable fuerza, comenzó a apretar ferozmente, mientras en su cara pudo ver una diabólica sonrisa que a cada momento se hacía mas grande y, para su sorpresa, algo extraño en su mirada: Tenía cada ojo de un color, uno con la iris del ojo azul, y el otro con una iris oscura que apenas se podía ver debido a que la pupila estaba extremadamente dilatada, ocupando casi todo el ojo, y el poco blanco que debía haber en el globo ocular estaba ocupado por ríos de sangre, los cuales serían venas explotadas, algo poco común en los humanos, aunque nada peligroso para la vista. Y tras aquel hallazgo en sus ojos, Ross perdía la vida, con el conducto respiratorio totalmente destrozado y manipulado por la mano de aquel hombre, el cual comenzaba a sacar de su voz unas tímidas risas, las cuales dejaban totalmente quietos tanto a los tres policías como a los dos marineros que habían estado acompañando en su viaje a aquel homicida. Con Ross y McManaman fuera de la escena, los tres jóvenes no sabían que hacer, sobretodo Lloris, que se encontraba de rodillas, ausente, fuera de sí. Doyle, impotente ante los acontecimientos, comenzó a llorar, perdiendo las fuerzas, aceptando que todos los que estaban allí estaban condenados a la voluntad del asesino. Sin embargo, Nash, que era mas atrevido que su compañero, no dudó en apuntar con su arma a aquel hombre, el cual, viendo que aún tenía obstáculos que esquivar, comenzó a correr hacía el impetuoso policía, que comenzó a disparar en todas las direcciones, sin tan siquiera acercar su puntería a su objetivo. Justo cuando quedaba un metro para el enfrentamiento directo, el misterioso individuo, en vez de mirar con ansias y ganas a su rival, perdió todo el interés, y se miró al bolsillo. Estaba sonando su teléfono móvil. Al notarlo, decidió cambiar de estrategia, pero actuando veloz y eficaz. En el primer tono, ya enfrente de Nash, cogió rápidamente el brazo del policía con una mano, y con la otra retorció la mano que sostenía la pistola, haciéndola girar hasta arrancársela. Antes de que pudiese gritar, golpeó la nuez de la garganta, desplazándola fuera de su cuerpo, y dejándole en total silencio mientras la muerte se hacía con él. Entonces sonó el segundo tono, con el que, agachándose, cogió la pistola del ya difunto Nash, y disparó en la cabeza a Doyle entre ceja y ceja, el cual solo estaba observando hasta ese momento como aniquilaban fríamente a su compañero y empapaba con orina su entrepierna, aterrado al saber que su vida solo duraría unos segundos mas. Mientras sonaba el tercer tono de llamada, el psicópata caminó hasta donde se encontraba Lloris, y sin dudarlo, puso el arma de Nash apuntando en la parte superior de la joven, disparando y dejando que la bala se deslizase a través de la cabeza, el cuello, y finalmente el pecho de la chica, la cual hacía rato que había perdido la razón y solo se encontraba respirando, con la mente perdida. Tras coger la llamada, y escuchar un par de frases del otro lado, no dudo en disparar a los dos marineros que le habían llevado hasta allí, y tras eso, tiró el arma al suelo, mientras escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones que la persona con la que hablaba le iba asignando.

Si señor Falcone, ya no queda nadie, que hago con el arma... Vale, entendido. Me dirijo allí ahora mismo. No, tranquilo, preguntaré. Entendido... Sí...

Mientras el desconocido ejecutor hablaba educadamente a través del teléfono, poco a poco dirigía sus pasos fuera de la escena del crimen, alejándose y siguiendo las instrucciones que "El Romano" le iba asignando. Durante los primeros minutos, el silencio gobernó por completo el lugar. Los coches, con todas sus puertas abiertas, se encontraban parados, enfrentados entre sí, con los motores apagados, y entre ellos, una joven, con los ojos bien abiertos, y la cara totalmente pálida, inexpresiva, yacía al igual que seis cuerpos más, los cuales iban abrigándose con el frio de la noche y, a través de sus cabezas, soltaban a borbotones pequeños riachuelos de sangre que manchaban el suelo del viejo puerto de Gotham. Tras aquellos minutos donde parecía haberse parado el tiempo, una persona irrumpía, atónita, con los ojos llorosos, petrificada al ser consciente de la imagen que ante sus ojos se mostraba. Bruce Wayne, uniformado como cada noche, tras captar aquella operación a través de la radio policial, llegaba a la escena del crimen, sin aliento, con el corazón a punto de explotar y una garganta que ahogaba su voz deseosa de estallar en un grito agonizante de rabia y dolor. Un horror inexplicable acababa de introducirse en su amado fortín.


	12. 012 Pacto con el diablo

Cuando la luna está en el punto mas álgido del cielo, la mayoría de los municipios del planeta se encuentran a oscuras, dormidos, con pocos movimientos en su interior, con el viento como protagonista, soplando a veces salvajemente, y otras simplemente bañando con frescura a las personas en noches de calor. Sin embargo, donde se conglomera mas gente, en las grandes ciudades, donde parece que nunca se duerme, y donde siempre hay un servicio continuo a la sociedad, las luces artificiales, creadas por el hombre, adornan las calles, creando cierta seguridad entre los ciudadanos, la mayoría trabajadores, que ven como la noche fría azota con fuerza, y el sueño les embelesa para llevarlos a mundos infinitos. Gotham, compuesta de millones de habitantes, veía como miles de ellos vagaban por las calles, por obligaciones la mayoría, manteniendo el ritmo ajetreado que tanto le caracterizaba. En pleno centro, donde mas actividad había, un hombre, vestido con vaqueros, una camiseta con tirantes, y pelo negro, con un ojo azul y otro con la pupila totalmente dilatada, caminaba despacio, sin ninguna prisa, observando de un lado a otro, mientras mostraba una amplia sonrisa, la cual hacía que todas las personas que se encontrasen a su alrededor se sintiesen cómodas al pasar por su lado. Nadie podía imaginar que aquel hombre acababa de matar a siete personas en las medianías del puerto, en el cual se encontraban ahora mismo varias patrullas, acordonando la zona, evaluando la desagradable situación que aquel perturbador monstruo había dejado.

¿Señor Zeta?

Aquel asesino, que iba distraído mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, se giró ante aquella llamada, a la cual se sintió aludido. En la carretera, a pocos metros de él, un coche se encontraba estacionado en doble fila, con un hombre trajeado apoyado en la puerta del piloto. Durante unos segundos, el adulto se quedó mirando al conductor, sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que este último volvió a hablar.

Señor Zeta, vengo de parte de Carmine. Por favor, suba en el coche, le está esperando en su casa.

Creía que habíamos quedado por los multicines...

Si, señor, están a dos calles de aquí. Otro coche está también buscándole para llevarle con el jefe Falcone. Sino le importa, suba y permítame llevarle a su encuentro.

Zeta, con una expresión extrañada, volvió a lucir una gran sonrisa, confiado, mientras se dirigía al coche, montándose en el copiloto, extrañando al conductor, el cual esperaba que subiera atrás como tenía acostumbrado tener al Romano, como chófer personal que era. Tras mas de media hora de recorrido lento por la ciudad, al este de la misma, en las afueras, llegaron a una urbanización compuesta por decenas de mansiones, cada una con un estilo propio y personal, las cuales competían por majestuosidad y grandeza. Posiblemente la clase alta se encontraba viviendo allí, apartada de la plebe. Al llegar a la supuesta mansión de Falcone, aquel misterioso hombre apodado por el conductor como Zeta, nada más bajar del coche, se esperó un momento para contemplar la infraestructura que se alzaba en mitad de los amplios y bastos jardines que la rodeaban. El chófer, educadamente, pidió al invitado que le siguiera hasta el interior de la casa. Al llegar a la entrada, el conductor se fue, dejando al huésped solo, el cuál solo podía mirar asombrado como era el hogar de Carmine Falcone por dentro. Delante de la puerta se encontraba una amplia escalera, la cual se dividía a los lados, y se entrelazaban entre sí a través de tres pisos. Desde su perspectiva, se veía a cada lado un gran salón, y asomaba una majestuosa mesa, con sillas a su alrededor, y algunas antiguas pero asombrosas estanterías, y espejos de mas de cinco metros colgados en la pared.

¿Señor Zeta?

Carmine Falcone aparecía desde el salón de la derecha acompañado de dos adultos armados con rifles, todos ellos trajeados, y con un pastor alemán acompañando al jefe de la mafia.

Oh, llámame Zeta... No soy ningún señor ni soy rico como usted, Falcone. - dijo Zeta alegremente, mientras miraba al viejo, ignorando las malas caras de sus guardias.

Muy bien, Zeta... Sino le importa, le voy a acompañar a su dormitorio. Tenemos que esperar a alguien, pero creo que está noche no se va a presentar, así que por ahora descanse y disfrute de la ciudad, sin hacer mucho ruido, eso sí. - dijo El Romano de manera tranquila y relajada.

Y mientras aquellos dos hombres se saludaban afablemente, la noche seguía su curso, con Bruce observando durante horas como la policía procedía con el múltiple homicidio y sacando conclusiones desde las sombras. Al ver que no podía hacer nada más, se fue de allí sigiloso, mientras no podía parar de pensar en que hacer. A través de la carretera, con el coche a toda velocidad, fruncía su ceño especulando para sí mismo todas las posibilidades del origen de aquello. Sabía, al haber oído la radio horas atrás, que el cargamento del que provenía el misterioso asesino era de Carmine Falcone, pero estaba claro que aquella persona no había pisado antes Gotham, ya que Bruce se había dedicado durante meses a indagar por los expedientes policiales todos los criminales y sucesos delictivos que habían rodeado su ciudad natal. Estaba claro que El Romano era un hombre muy poderoso, metido en el mundo de las drogas y otros negocios ilegales, y que tenía al alcance cosas que muy pocos se podían permitir, pero... ¿Quien era aquel extraño visitante? ¿Por que Falcone lo había traido a la ciudad? Estaba claro que estaba muy bien entrenado en el arte de matar, así que la única pregunta que Bruce sabía que tenía que responder de inmediato era: ¿Quien era el objetivo de Falcone?

Mientras Bruce conducía rabioso a su casa para comenzar a buscar a aquel psicópata y detenerle cuanto antes, el sargento Flass aprovechaba las pocas horas que le quedaban hasta el comienzo de su turno para dormir mientras intentaba no pensar en las trágicas noticias de las muertes de sus compañeros que había oido en su radio de camino a su hogar. Ya por la mañana, con muy poco descanso en su cuerpo, se levantó, y tras una ducha fría, salió disparado a la oficina directo a buscar a su superior. Al llegar allí, las caras de sus compañeros eran un reflejo del nefasto suceso. Todos, cumpliendo con su obligación, se arrastraban por la comisaria, en silencio, intentando hacer su trabajo, mientras la melancolía y la tristeza azotaba a algunos, que no podían evitar llorar mientras andaban. Desde los mas jóvenes que conocían Lloris, Nash y Doyle, hasta todos aquellos que habían trabajado con los inspectores Ross y McManaman, estaban afligidos por una muerte repentina, de un criminal al que querían atrapar y aniquilar cuanto antes. Mientras daba los primeros pasos, Arnold vio a Gordon, que, aunque llevaba poco tiempo en Gotham, empatizaba con sus compañeros, yendo en silencio por el hall con unos archivadores en la mano. Flass salió en su encuentro, parándolo en mitad de su trayectoria.

Jim, ¿donde están todos? Esto está bastante vacío... - preguntó Flass, que no parecía afectado por la muerte de sus compañeros de profesión.

Arnold... Están en el entierro... Aquí estamos los justos para dar servicio. Hace un rato hemos conseguido espantar a la prensa, que no paraba de molestar... En fin, es todo lo que te puedo decir... - dijo Gordon, en tono serio y débil.

¿Gillian está allí? - preguntó Flass con un tono tranquilo, intentando no alterarse ante las lentas reacciones del agente.

Gillian está allí, sí. Creo que después de eso se iba a casa. O eso me ha dicho la sargento Essen... Arnold, sino te importa, me voy a mi oficina, me han encargado recopilar todo el trabajo que llevaban los fallecidos en curso.

Claro, Jim... - dijo Arnold, dándole una palmada en el hombro y marchándose del edificio.

A toda prisa, Flass cogió su automóvil, y desafiando las leyes de tráfico, se dirigió al norte de la ciudad. En uno de los barrios mas concurridos, con niños y adolescentes saliendo y entrando de varios centros de educación que se situaban en la zona, y lleno de bares y pequeños parques, representando la imagen que a Gotham le gustaba vender al exterior, Flass aparcó mientras se dirigía a una cafetería que pasaba desapercibida, con los clientes a la vista de todo el mundo, debido a sus paredes formadas con cristal, que hacían ver que la vieja Casa de Wendy, era un lugar entrañable donde ancianos, jóvenes y adultos se reunían allí para tener charlas y encuentros agradables. Arnold, nada mas llegar, pidió un café con leche y un croissant para almorzar, mientras miraba a su alrededor con un rostro amable y tranquilo, ocultando su inquietud. Tras una hora, como bien esperaba el joven sargento, aparecía por la puerta Gillian, con rostro serio, mientras el cocinero, de similar edad que el comisario, salía de su lugar de trabajo para saludarlo personalmente. Gillian, con una sonrisa, habiéndose percatado ya de Flass, abrazaba con amabilidad al cocinero, y le indicaba que se sentaría con su subordinado. Al sentarse, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa pero con una mirada seria y fría.

¿Vienes a darme un mensaje...? - dijo Loeb con un tono arisco.

¿Un mensaje...? - ante aquella pregunta Arnold solo sintió furia y un gran cabreo que tuvo que contener para no llamar la atención de nadie. - Tú eres idiota... ¿Por que soy sargento? Que coño... ¿Por que soy policía? Por ti, Loeb... Joder...

Creía que eras amigo de Falcone... - dijo Gillian, aún a la defensiva.

Flass apartó la mirada y comenzó a observar hacía fuera como la gente caminaba, sin mayor preocupación que los inconvenientes del día a día.

Sabes Gillian... Yo soy un gusano, y todos lo saben... Pero contigo, no me siento así... Por que comemos la misma mierda, nos empapamos en ella, sin pensar en las leyes o en los hechos...

Gillian, dándose cuenta que enfrente no tenía a un enemigo, se relajó y, al igual que el joven policía, miró a la calle, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos.

Falcone... - dijo Gillian sin querer acabar la frase.

Jefe, ninguno de los dos hemos hablado con él para saber que sí...

Tras las palabras de Arnold, los dos se volvieron a mirar, esta vez con pena y resignación. A partir de ahí, los dos almorzaron en silencio, y salieron del local como si no se conocieran, el comisario a su hogar, y Flass de nuevo a la oficina para hacer horas. No había ni subido al coche, que recibió una llamada. Era el jefe de la mafia, que le invitaba a su casa, para tener una charla importante. El joven corrupto, para no desafiar al anciano, accedió a la invitación, dirigiéndose lentamente a la mansión donde, la noche anterior, acababa de llegar Zeta. Nada mas llegar, fue acompañado por dos hombres a una pequeña habitación, donde Falcone y Zeta conversaban. Nada mas llegar, los matones de Falcone se marcharon, cerrando la puerta y dejando a los tres solos. Arnold, aunque estaba incómodo, no dudo en saludar amablemente a aquellos hombres.

Bueno, sentémonos... - dijo el jefe de la mafia, invitando a coger dos sillas a los dos adultos, que se sentaban en mitad de la sala, imitando al anfitrión.

Los tres colocaron las sillas formando un triángulo equilátero. Mientras Zeta se encontraba tranquilo, el policía comenzaba a sudar por todas partes de su cuerpo.

Bueno, bueno... Como me encanta juntarme con gente seria, gente aplicada. Por un lado, tenemos a este hombre apodado como Zeta, que ayer sin duda nos dio un espectáculo a toda Gotham, sobretodo a la prensa, que tiene material suficiente como para una semana. Por otro lado, el sargento Flass, un hombre con una gran proyección en el cuerpo policial. Bien, bien... Vamos a ver... Realmente Zeta sabe por que está aquí, pero seguro que tú, madero, no tienes ni idea de por que te he pedido que vinieras...

Supongo que para charlar un rato no... - dijo Flass en tono jocoso, intentando disimular su angustia, provocando las risas de los otros dos conversadores.

Por supuesto que no, todos tenemos obligaciones, sobretodo tú, tendrías que estar en la comisaria... Tranquilo, es que verás. Voy a contratar a Zeta para un par de trabajitos y necesito que me ayudes. No te preocupes, de verdad, con que nos ayudes un poco, vamos, muy poco tiempo, te dejaremos en paz. Zeta hará su trabajo, y aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿vale?

Tú dirás... - dijo Flass, poniéndose serio.

Nada, no es nada... Solo quiero las direcciones de las personas que te voy a decir a continuación: Carl Finch, Joseph Borg, Gillian Loeb y William Earle.

Mientras Falcone y Zeta observaban al joven corrupto con una amplia sonrisa, Flass, al oír esos nombres, no pudo evitar mostrar el miedo en su cara y enmudecer ante las intenciones del mafioso. La situación era límite y sabía que cualquier decisión que tomase le llevaría a encauzar su vida en un continuo arrepentimiento por no haber sabido poner límite a sus malos actos. Aunque quería lamentarse y no dar un paso hacía delante, se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde para una persona como él.

Los tendréis esta noche... Adiós... - dijo Flass mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa forzada.

Hey, espera un momento, policía... - Falcone se mostró extrañado ante la repentina despedida del joven sargento. - dame antes la mano, como simbolo de nuestro trato...

Flass, que solo quería irse cuanto antes para escapar de aquella pesadilla, le dio un buen apretón de manos con toda su fuerza al anciano, el cual empezaba a no agradarle las intervenciones tajantes de Arnold, mientras este, sin decir nada, se dirigía a Zeta, y le daba otro gran apretón de manos, y se iba a una marcha veloz, dejando sorprendidos al sicario y al Romano. En cuestión de minutos, Flass ya se encontraba sentado en su coche, a gran velocidad, huyendo vertiginosamente de la mansión mientras, los secuaces de Falcone observaban a regañadientes aquella despedida. Cuando Arnold ya llevaba unos minutos conduciendo, no pudo contenerse mas, desplomándose en un violento llanto mientras entonaba en su interior el Mea Culpa. No había nada que hacer, salvo observar cual sería la próxima jugada ejecutada por el viejo criminal.

Y mientras Flass se ahogaba en su propia desesperación, en otra parte, sumido en la oscuridad, un serio y callado Bruce Wayne veía a través de sus monitores, refugiado en su cueva subterránea, lo que las cámaras de seguridad del puerto de Gotham habían captado la noche anterior, inconsciente de que fuera, en la superficie, el sol radiaba la ciudad en pleno mediodía.

Señor, siento interrumpirle, pero creo que le interesaría ver esto... - Alfred hacía su aparición, bajando por las escaleras, a paso lento.

Alfred, solo llevo una hora repasando las imágenes que he podido robar del sistema de seguridad portuaria. Necesito tiempo para conseguir algo... De hecho lo estoy viendo...

Bruce, mientras se ajustaba el uniforme a su cuerpo, miraba con mucho detenimiento uno de los monitores, donde se encontraba un automóvil del cual apenas se podía apreciar bien la matrícula.

Señor...

Alfred... - respondió Bruce por inercia, sin querer prestarle atención a su mayordomo.

Están robando el banco central... - dijo Alfred, atrayendo la atención de su jefe ante tal noticia.


	13. 013 Su nombre es Batman

Hace veintiocho años.

Cuando las personas nacen, supone siempre un acontecimiento de felicidad. Las personas, pese a todos sus problemas, olvidan cualquier pensamiento negativo y las lágrimas pueblan sus ojos mientras su cara muestra una sonrisa tan fuerte que nadie ni nada es capaz de quitar. Mientras los médicos efectúan su trabajo de la mejor manera dado su compromiso profesional, los padres, protagonistas del suceso que es el nacimiento, cautivos de su creación, disfrutan como pueden cada segundo al mismo tiempo que su preocupación por que la criatura recién llegada al mundo no sufra ningún daño, hacen caso a lo que los doctores y enfermeras les indican para que su bebe pase las primeras horas de su vida de manera perfecta.

Un joven Alfred, que no llegaría a los treinta años de edad, sostenía nervioso una cámara de video mientras grababa con la mano temblorosa a dos adultos que disfrutaban del parto de la mujer. Thomas y Martha Wayne acababan de traer al mundo un varón que no paraba de gritar y llorar, mientras los doctores ayudaban al matrimonio a arropar al niño y una de las enfermeras se lo llevaba a la sala de neonatos, para pesarlo y sacar los datos del bebe, comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Mientras Martha no paraba de mirar con una gran sonrisa como su bebe se marchaba, Thomas se acercaba durante un segundo a Alfred.

¿Lo has grabado todo?

Si, señor... - decía estresado Alfred, que se sentía incomodo por estar allí.

Alfred, no me llames señor, ¡llámame Thomas! – decía el joven padre dándole un par de collejas a Pennyworth.

Tales bofetadas fueron tan fuertes, que durante una hora Alfred se estuvo rascando la marca que le había dejado Thomas debido al picor. Mientras Alfred se tocaba la cara dolorido, Thomas, inconsciente de haber sobrepasado su fuerza con su mayordomo, volvió corriendo con su mujer mientras se rendían en un mar de besos y abrazos apasionados a los que, ni el doctor ni las enfermeras, que tenían que mover a la paciente, quisieron intervenir para interrumpirles.

En la actualidad.

Hasta doce personas se encontraban en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza. Eran las seis de la tarde y alrededor del banco central de Gotham se reunían mas de quince coches de policía, con la mayoría del cuerpo, aún de luto por la muerte de sus compañeros aguantando sus emociones para hacer su servicio. Si había alguna posibilidad de atrapar cuanto antes a la persona responsable de la muerte de los inspectores Ross y McManaman y los agentes Lloris, Doyle y Nash, sin duda darían todas sus fuerzas para atraparlo. Entre los más de cuarenta policías que habían, los inspectores Grant y Wright comandaban aquella operación, la cual no era otra que la de sacar vivos a todos los rehenes que una mujer, que se hacía llamar Capucha Roja, estaba obligando a permanecer a punta de pistola dentro del banco, con bolsas llenas de todo el dinero que había en aquel edificio. Desde fuera, mientras Grant observaba con detenimiento y un megáfono en mano la puerta del banco, Wright iba dando ordenes a todos sus subordinados para que se desplegasen y consiguiesen aguantar la masa de gente que rodeaba el banco expectantes por ver la resolución del suceso. Grant, de la misma edad que Ross, y que también era negro, mascaba un chicle con fuerza y suspiraba cabreado. Los dos inspectores caídos la noche anterior eran amigos suyos, y aunque estaba decepcionado en como McManaman se había convertido en un viejo irascible y cascarrabias que no trabajaba nunca, no podía evitar soltar una lágrima en recuerdo de sus compañeros. Sus cincuenta y siete años pesaban en su cuerpo, el cual ya no estaba entrenado ni acostumbrado al ritmo del crimen, debido a un incidente que le había traumado durante muchos años. Debido a un tiroteo, en el que resulto herido, su pierna izquierda ya no era la de antes y apenas podía correr. Pero sobretodo, lo que mas odiaba Grant eran las armas. El sonido de un disparo le aterraba, sin embargo, por su buen quehacer en sus años de policía activo, había conseguido ser inspector de manera meteórica, y en el momento en el que aquel trágico incidente ocurrió, prefirió conservar su buena posición y su abultado sueldo a elegir otra profesión para vivir. Por su parte Wright, era una estrella en el departamento. Sin llegar a la treintena, era el inspector mas joven del cuerpo, y junto a Flass, el mas corrupto. Sin embargo hoy no era un día para saltarse las reglas. Aún pesaba la muerte de Lloris, a la que siempre intentaba conquistar, o de Doyle y Nash, con los que se metía por seguir siendo agentes y no un importante inspector como él. Nada mas la policía controló la zona, Wright se acercó a Grant, el cual comenzaba a hablar a través del megáfono, advirtiendo con énfasis a la delincuente que por favor saliese del lugar. Ann, que se había hecho llamar Capucha Roja, como bien los hermanos Die le habían dicho, y que había dejado salir a dos rehenes para hacer un trato a cambio de su huida, no podía mas que maldecir a sus compañeros, la cual no habían seguido el plan, y le habían dejado en la boca del lobo. Tras horas y horas con doce personas bajo su yugo en las oficinas bancarias, Ann se cansó y envió dos rehenes más mientras intentaba ganar tiempo, haciendo pensar a los agentes que su intención sería rendirse y que acabaría entregando a todos los rehenes, revisaba de manera veloz y cada cierto tiempo el lugar, para saber si habría una salida, aunque mucho se temía que, después de llevar tanto tiempo reteniendo a aquellos ciudadanos en contra de su libertad, el edificio seguramente estaría totalmente rodeado. Mientras los dos rehenes salían afuera, unos agentes los acogían mientras intentaban saber si la criminal había dejado algún mensaje. Y en efecto, era así. Con esta jugada que ahora iban a anunciar los liberados, Ann esperaba poder imponerse.

La sargento Essen, que se encontraba allí, tenía como misión hablar con las personas que acababan de salir, los cuales era un matrimonio de ancianos. Mientras la mujer no paraba de lamentarse y suspirar, el anciano cogía del hombro a la sargento, preocupado y con ansiedad.

Joven... Dice que tiene que entrar un agente... No hay nadie herido pero...

Tranquilo, señor. - intentaba relajar Sarah con un tono sereno y amable.

Señorita... Tiene un arma y... no se...

El anciano caía desplomado, víctima de la presión de haber estado cautivo en aquel secuestro. Varios enfermeros corrían hacía el anciano mientras intentaban tranquilizar a la señora, que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sarah, preocupada, corría a los dos inspectores, que se encontraban mas cerca de la puerta, mientras sentía que toda la ciudadanía y todos sus compañeros le observaban con interés.

Inspector Grant...

Lo hemos oído desde aquí... - decía enfadado el viejo inspector apretando su megáfono.

Tirando su megáfono al pecho del joven inspector, Grant no dudó, y a paso veloz, entró al banco mientras, ante tal escena, toda la gente comenzaba a gritar y Wright y Essen corrían hacía sus compañeros, gritando que aguantasen a la multitud, y al mismo tiempo Wright nombraba a varios policías para que se acercasen, ya que, tras la reacción de Grant, no sabía como actuar.

Por otra parte, dentro del banco, Grant hacía su aparición, contando un total de diez víctimas en el suelo y Ann, vestida totalmente de negro y con cara de pocos amigos apuntaba a la cabeza del inspector.

Voy a disparar...

¡Espera, espera...! - Grant gritaba frente aquel aviso imprevisto que la ladrona le hacía, sin intenciones de dialogar o negociar.

Poli, necesito dar miedo. Dar rehenes me va a llegar a la cárcel. Si no me teméis, cuando quiera darme cuenta voy a tener mas de una bala en la cabeza, paso...

¡No, no, no! Mira, soy inspector, soy Andy Grant, escúchame...

Mientras Grant intentaba intercambiar palabras con la criminal, esta quitaba el seguro a su arma y apuntaba a la cabeza del viejo para hacer efectivo de un solo disparo su ejecución. La gente no podía pasar de lamentarse y dejar caer sus lágrimas contra el suelo, desde un niño que no paraba de llamar a su madre mientras esta intentaba calmarle, hasta un joven musculoso que veía pesimista la situación.

Mira Capucha Roja o como sea...

Voy a disparar, deja de moverte.

¡No dispares, por favor! - gritó el inspector mientras jadeaba y caminaba de un lado a otro tembloroso.

Y justo cuando parecía que Ann iba a apretar el gatillo, algo inesperado ocurrió en mitad de la recepción del banco. Como si fuese lluvia, ocupando todo el cielo, una presencia negra, grande, que se movía veloz, caía justo donde se encontraba la ladrona, noqueándola de una patada en el aire, con el impulso de la caída, dejándola inconsciente, mientras su pistola salía por los aires, hasta caer al suelo en varios botes. Bruce Wayne, uniformado con su traje de justiciero, hacía su aparición estelar, dejando fuera de lugar a la criminal, y haciendo que los rehenes tuviesen un vuelco de emociones, viendo que sus vidas habían pasado de estar en peligro a estar salvadas gracias al héroe emergente, conocido como Blackman. El niño, sin dudarlo, se levantaba abrazarlo, detenido por su madre, que no confiaba en aquel adulto misterioso, aunque le agradecía su acto. Todos los rehenes se iban levantando mientras Grant cogía el arma de la atracadora y, sin saber que hacer, apuntaba a aquella persona conocida como Blackman, que había estado involucrada en varios acontecimientos y que vagaba por las calles de Gotham ocultando su identidad.

Tú, el héroe, siento decírtelo, pero tienes que respondernos en la comisaría a algunas cosas...

¡Pero si es Blackman! - intervenía el niño, contento, mientras miraba a Grant.

Bruce, viendo que no era muy bien aceptado por el policía, aunque realmente le daba igual, cogía a Ann, inconsciente, y salía del banco central con la mujer a sus hombros, haciendo de aquel momento un espectáculo para alegría de la prensa y los medios de comunicación. La gente, cambiaba sus caras de preocupación por alegría, mientras, los rehenes, salían corriendo del banco para lanzarse a abrazar tanto al héroe como a los recién salvados.

¡Arrestadle!

Wright, en mitad de la conmoción, mientras estaba ideando un plan de intervención, viendo que Grant aún no había salido, gritó, provocando que muchos agentes comenzasen a sacar sus armas y se lanzasen a por Bruce. Este, con las ideas claras, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer en todo momento, sacó un silbato plateado de su cinturón, compuesto con bolsillos y pequeñas riñoneras, y cogiendo mucho aliento, sopló con fuerza aquel aparato. Durante un segundo, muchos se quedaron quietos, esperando oír algún tipo de sonido desagradable o por lo menos de alto volumen. Nada mas lejos de la realidad, del silbato no salió nada, sin embargo, Bruce no parecía decepcionado con el resultado, y sin perder un segundo, comenzó a caminar hacía un lado. Aunque su andar era rápido, en ningún momento aceleró la marcha hasta correr. Fue entonces cuando todo el mundo enmudeció, y se quedaron como estatuas al ver aquel invitado sorpresa, mientras Bruce era el único que se mantenía en movimiento. Del cielo aparecían una masa incontable de murciélagos que llegaban al lugar, bañando la masa humana en un color negro, gritando de miedo mientras corrían en todas direcciones, asustados. Los animales, revoloteaban de un lado a otro, incapacitando a las personas el poder ver a su alrededor. Las ratas voladoras se habían hecho con el control del lugar, mientras seguían moviéndose a través de los humanos y Bruce, sin querer esquivarlos, giraba por una de las calles cercanas al sitio. Mientras él desaparecía, entre los montones de personas, un niño comenzaba a gritar, entre el pánico y la excitación de aquello.

¡No es Blackman, es Batman!

Al pronunciar aquella frase, mientras los murciélagos comenzaban a dispersarse a través de las calles, las personas comenzaban a reaccionar, ante la desaparición de los quirópteros, mirando a su alrededor y apuntándose a aquella afirmación, apoyando el nuevo nombre.

¡Es Batman, el héroe de Gotham! - gritaba un hombre desde uno de los extremos de aquella concentración.

Miles de personas no paraban de gritar mientras la policía no daba a basto, buscando a Grant, esposando a Ann y comprobando su estado de salud, e intentando calmar a la multitud. Bruce Wayne había conseguido su nombre de héroe definitivo.


	14. 014 De puerta en puerta

Y aquí fue como, hace una semana, el nuevo héroe de Gotham, Batman, sacaba a Ann Holebas, la ladrona de origen griego, inconsciente y huía hábilmente, deshaciéndose de la policía, rodeado de miles de personas que le observaban con admiración e incluso algunos niños se atrevían a vitorearle. Ante este suceso, el comisario Gillian Loeb ya dijo hace unos días que, pese a solventar el secuestro en el banco central, este hombre misterioso es un peligro para la sociedad y que se ha saltado algunas leyes durante sus actuaciones como justiciero-

Una mano apretaba el botón de apagado del mando de televisión, acallando a la periodista que rememoraba la última hazaña de Bruce Wayne. Era el fiscal Carl Finch que, desde la oficina personal de su casa, veía como un hombre había decidido empezar a actuar en consecuencia de la incompetencia del cuerpo de policía. Tras apagar el televisor, cogía con ganas su taza de café, dándole el último sorbo. Aquella noche se presentaba larga, ya que había mucha documentación que leer y archivar. Por desgracia, sabía que desde su posición, pese a ser el fiscal del distrito, no tenía el suficiente poder como para empapelar a los verdaderos jefes del crimen, debido a la poca ayuda que le ofrecía Gillian y sus hombres, ocultándole siempre pruebas y pistas para poder encarcelar a gente como Falcone. Conforme dejó la taza en la mesa, durante unos segundos, mantuvo su ceño fruncido ante la imagen sorprendente que se mostraba enfrente de él. En la puerta, como si fuese algo normal, un hombre al que no conocía se apoyaba mientras se sacudía las manos y sonreía.

Cuando he retorcido el cuello de tu mujer, era bastante divertido observar sus ojos abiertos, expresando su sorpresa al ver que no tenía oportunidad de gritar ni tan siquiera durante una milésima de segundo. Y tu hija, oh... tu pequeña...

Zeta aparecía con las manos llenas de sangre, acercándose a la mesa donde Carl, atónito y horrorizado al oír esas palabras, utilizaba para impulsarse y ponerse de pie.

Vamos a hacerlo rápido si eso... - dijo Zeta mirando directamente al fiscal a los ojos.

Antes de que Carl pudiese intervenir, Zeta saltaba velozmente hacía él, y ejecutaba un movimiento a primera vista indefenso, pero sin duda de una eficacia mortal. Con la palma de su mano, golpeaba el pecho del abogado con tal fuerza que su corazón explotaba en su interior, acabando con su vida a una velocidad espeluznante. Antes de que cayese desplomado, Zeta cogía de la camiseta rápidamente al difunto fiscal, y lentamente lo dejaba otra vez sentado en su silla, mientras de la boca del cadáver comenzaba a brotar lentamente hilos de sangre a cada lado de su boca. El primero de los cuatro objetivos del sicario había caído, mientras este no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la ciudad, Flass bebía un Whisky Bourbon Four Roses en su casa mientras observaba por la ventana. No sabía que Zeta estaba ejecutando el plan del viejo mafioso Falcone, pero era consciente de que antes o después el fiscal del distrito, el alcalde, uno de los empresarios mas importantes de la ciudad y sobretodo, su maestro y jefe, el comisario de policía Gillian Loeb, caerían en manos de aquel horroroso monstruo. Si existía el infierno, seguro que aquel misterioso hombre venía de allí. Y mientras el policía dejaba el vaso en la repisa de la ventana, este comenzaba a oír unas pisadas a sus espaldas. Al girarse, esperando ver algún matón del Romano, vio para su sorpresa al recientemente popular héroe conocido como Batman.

¡Hombre, pero si es nuestro famoso héroe realizando un allanamiento de morada! ¡Claro que sí, tu pásate la ley por la piedra, si lo hacemos to-!

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, Bruce saltaba hacía el sargento, tapándole con su mano la boca, mientras, ante el forcejeo, el vaso de whisky apoyado en la repisa salía volando por la ventana, cayendo en mitad de la calle, y llamando la atención de una mujer que pasaba por allí, que miraba histérica hacía arriba mientras maldecía aquel lanzamiento que bien podía hacerle lastimado.

Con un tono ronco y grave, intentando no mostrar su verdadera voz, Bruce increpaba al policía, que solo podía respirar mientras se angustiaba por la presión de la mano sobre su boca.

Se que has tirado el vaso adrede igual que se que estuviste en el puerto de Gotham la noche que mataron a tus compañeros, Arnold. Voy a dejar que hables pero como intentes alguna gilipollez comienzo a golpearte la cabeza hasta que no te reconozca ni la desgraciada de tu madre.

Cogiendo fuerte y violentamente de la mandíbula de Flass, Bruce lo lanzó unos metros hacía el interior de la casa, haciendo que este se encontrase dolorido por el golpe contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un fuerte sonido se oyó desde la entrada de la casa. Dos hombres vestidos con traje hacían su aparición armados, corriendo hacía donde se encontraban Batman y el sargento. Antes de que pudiesen entrar al cuarto, Bruce agarró velozmente las pistolas de los recien llegados, para evitar cualquier disparo que ocasionase algún herido o sonido, y con la culata de las armas golpeo fuertemente a las cabezas de sus enemigos, dejándolos inconscientes en cuestión de segundos. Flass, sorprendido por la velocidad y los reflejos del caballero oscuro, supo que estaba a su merced, y lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una silla que había en la pared mientras le pedía con sus manos que se detuviese antes de volver a pegarle.

Hablaré, hablaré... Por favor, no soy un buen hombre, pero por favor, no me hagas daño, por favor... - dijo Flass, recuperándose poco a poco mientras intentaba que el alcohol no le nublase la mente.

Arnold, estás metido de mierda hasta las putas cejas. O me dices lo que pasa o...

¡Joder, te he dicho que te lo contaré todo, vale! - dijo cabreado Flass. La situación le superaba.

Cuatro nombres – proseguía el sargento mientras le mostraba cuatro dedos a Batman e iba escondiéndolos a cada nombre que pronunciaba. - Carl Finch, el fiscal del distrito; Joseph Borg, el alcalde; Gillian Loeb, el comisario y William Earle, el empresario al mando de Empresas Wayne.

Junto a Bruce Wayne... - dijo Batman.

¿Bruce Wayne? ¿Bruce? ¿El playboy? Venga va, ¿en serio? ¿Tú eres de Gotham?

¿Que quieres decir...? - preguntó extrañado el justiciero.

¿Como que qué quiero decir? Bruce Wayne es solo una marioneta... William Earle es peor que yo... Joder, anda que no hay dinero por debajo de la mesa moviéndose... ¿O quien crees que lo permite? William nos paga bastante bien...

Sin duda, Bruce quería seguir oyendo a Arnold sobre su empresa, pero sabía que no estaba para eso, así que, en contra de su deseo, encaminó la conversación al punto inicial.

Bueno, las cuatro personas que me has dicho, que pasa con eso...

En ese momento Flass miró seriamente a Batman y después dirigió su mirada hacía un lado.

Falcone ha mandado ejecutarlas...

Por quien...

Por la misma persona que mató a los inspectores Ross y McManaman y a los agentes Lloris, Doyle y Nash, además de los dos marineros...

Levántate y gírate, contra la pared...

Flass, sin oponer resistencia, siguió las instrucciones del justiciero, y al girarse por curiosidad hacía su infractor, se dio cuenta de que ya se había ido, dejando en su pasillo a los dos matones a los Arnold supuso que serían subordinados de Falcone.

Bruce, velozmente, volvía con una negra y gigantesca moto a su mansión sin detenerse en ningún momento, dándose la vuelta en los semáforos en rojo para que nadie centrase sus miradas en él, por las calles que sabía que la gente no solía pasar. Tras quince minutos de carretera y viento en contra, Bruce dejó su moto en la cueva, se quitó el uniforme, vistiéndose con una bata y un pijama para ir mas cómodo, y subiendo por las escaleras, notó como el silencio se hacía con toda la casa. Era extraño, ya que Alfred siempre iba a su encuentro, pero, al llevar tantos años recorridos, Bruce supuso que su mayordomo estaría durmiendo, y antes de volver a la cueva para comenzar su investigación, decidió ir a su cuarto para buscar en su cuarto su móvil y enviar un mensaje a su socio William. No le gustaba nada lo que había oído de Flass, y aunque lo que mas le importaba era evitar el horrible plan de Falcone, debía comenzar a preocuparse también de su propia empresa, pese a que la veía como un obstáculo para su trabajo como mano dura de la justicia. No acababa de entrar a su cuarto, que se percató de una presencia, y siendo consciente del peligro, reaccionó por instinto inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás. Fue entonces cuando vio como una pierna larga y delgada se movía veloz enfrente suya, de abajo hacía arriba. Al girar su cabeza, Bruce pudo ver como la invitada sorpresa no era otra que Catwoman. Rápidamente, para defenderse mejor, se quitó la bata, y puso sus puños en posición de defensa. Catwoman, sin dudarlo, comenzó a lanzar ataques con sus manos, intentando arañar con sus garras metálicas la cara del multimillonario, mientras este se apartaba habilidosamente. Poco a poco los dos iban acercándose al centro del dormitorio de Bruce.

Alfred... - dijo Bruce preocupado mientras no paraba de evitar los golpes de la ladrona.

Tranquilo, le he puesto cloroformo en la boca, duerme como un bebé...

Gracias, supongo.

Aquella pelea comenzaba a parecer un baile violento, en el que parecían mas disfrutar que angustiarse.

Con que Bruce Wayne sabe defenderse... ¿Te lo enseñó tus padres antes de morir? - dijo Selina para intentar desequilibrar a Bruce, lo cual sirvió, pero no para bien.

Bruce, al oír como de manera cruel aquella criminal se mofaba de la muerte de sus seres queridos, frunció el ceño, y enseguida cambió su actitud, lanzando un par de puñetazos a Selina que milagrosamente pudo esquivar. Tras eso, varias patadas y puñetazos fueron lanzados por parte de Bruce con furia e ira, intentando acabar aquella pelea de manera inmediata, mientras Selina seguía provocando a su rival pese a salvarse a duras penas de los golpes de su adversario.

Pobre Bruce, quiere que su papi y su mami estén aquí... ¡La vida es dura, ricachón!

Bruce, que no estaba tomando nada bien las palabras de la ladrona, perdió el control durante un segundo y sin dudarlo, lanzó un ataque a Selina con la palma de su mano apuntando hacía el pecho de su rival. Una milésima de segundo antes de que aquel golpe chocase contra la piel de Catwoman, Bruce se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer y paró el ataque pero, aún sin haber contacto, Selina notó como su pecho se encogía y sus huesos se resentían, produciendose un fuerte dolor que la paralizó durante unos segundos.

Pero... Si ni me has tocado...

Bruce, dándose cuenta de que había estado fuera de sí, quedó paralizado, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a hacer. Selina, aunque dolorida, aprovechó la reacción de Bruce para golpearse con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de un puñetazo, y salió corriendo hasta la ventana del dormitorio, de la cual saltó. Bruce, sin preocuparse de la huida de la criminal, apretó su puño fuertemente, mirándolo con miedo.

Casi mato a una persona, maestro... - susurró dejando que sus pensamientos inundasen la casa.


	15. 015 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 1)

Hace ocho años.

La barba picaba. No podía evitar rascarse durante unos segundos, tras beber un poco de agua. El frio que recorría todo el lugar pasaba ya inadvertido para Bruce, que solo bebía de una fuente de la cual no paraba de caer agua. Seguramente dicha agua provenía de las mismas montañas donde se encontraba. Bruce, habiéndose acostumbrado a la situación, veía su alrededor como una imagen estática. Llevaba tres semanas allí pero para él era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido desde el primer momento que entró en aquel templo, ubicado en mitad de la nada, alejado de toda civilización. Bruce Wayne se había embaucado en aquel viaje con el propósito de conocer a una persona conocida por muchos, pero de quien nadie podía confirmar su existencia, ya que parecía no haber sido visto nunca. Sin embargo, si los rumores eran ciertos, Bruce conocería en aquel templo a un hombre extraordinario el cual conseguiría formarlo como la persona que se quería convertir: Alguien lo suficientemente para proteger a todo el mundo. Y con ese objetivo, el cual se había convertido en su razón para vivir, se mantenía despierto todos los días, sin perder la esperanza, esperando sin titubear a que algo o alguien apareciese ante él, si bien es verdad que cada día se hacía poco a poco en un pequeño golpe moral que iba mermando su voluntad.

De repente, después de tres semanas, por fin un sonido rompió con aquel silencio y aquel ambiente muerto. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni un par de segundos cuando Bruce pudo percatarse que se trataba de una cucaracha, moviéndose lentamente a unos cien metros de su presencia. Ante aquella situación, Bruce sintió una fuerte decepción, aunque intentaba que no le afectase. Fue entonces cuando, segundos después, el corazón del joven se agitó con fuerza: Un hombre que vestía con túnicas blancas, de aspecto viejo y débil, con una cabellera blanca y los ojos rasgados, apareció al fondo, en mitad de la oscuridad, con una vela en la mano, y se acercó a la cucaracha. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para pisarla, el viejo la cogió con la mano, y se dirigió a Bruce, hasta estar a un metro de él. Los dos, de pie, se encontraban uno frente al otro, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el viejo intervino:

Da igual su forma, da totalmente igual, todo ser viviente es digno de poblar la tierra. Ahora friega el suelo.

Diciendo esto, el viejo extendió su brazo y depositó el insecto en la mano de Bruce que, perplejo por las palabras del viejo, solo pudo abrir su mano y aceptar a aquel bicho, mientras veía como aquella persona, que hablaba con dificultad su idioma, se marchaba lentamente tal como había venido.

En la actualidad.

Bruce aceleraba con impetú, lleno de ansiedad y estrés. Tras haber comprobado que Alfred se encontraba bien y que Catwoman se había alejado de su casa, no dudó en comprobar que los cuatro nombres que el sargento Flass le había dado esa misma noche se encontraban salvos y sanos. Debido a que el alcalde era de las cuatro personas la única que estaría respaldada por agentes de seguridad, se había acercado a casa de su socio William, el cual se encontraba durmiendo junto a su mujer a aquellas altas horas de la madrugada. Así que la siguiente parada era la casa del fiscal del distrito, Carl Finch, y tras esta la del comisario Gillian Loeb. Por último, solo para asegurarse, visitaría al gobernante de Gotham.

Nada mas aparcar el coche, se infiltró veloz en la finca del fiscal, el cual vivía en un sexto piso junto a su familia. Utilizando utensilios para desbloquear cerraduras, se abrió paso fácilmente en el portal, y poco a poco subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la altura de la puerta de Carl Finch. Sabiendo que podían estar dormidos, miró hacía un lado, donde se encontraba una ventana que daba a la calle. Sin embargo, justo cuando se decidió a observar si podía supervisar el hogar del abogado desde fuera, se dio cuenta de un hecho que habría deseado que no hubiese ocurrido: La puerta de la casa se encontraba abierta. El pomo de la misma se encontraba destrozado, sacado del sitio, habiendo resquebrajado la madera y estando este colgando. Bruce sabía que, aún en silencio, debía actuar con rapidez, si es que aún podía evitar la catástrofe que lamentablemente temía. Nada mas entrar se iba arrastrando a través de las sombras, ocultando su figura en la oscuridad, mientras se deslizaba serpenteante de un lado a otro, hasta que vio el cadáver de una niña tumbada en el suelo, sin ningún signo de vida. Tras aquella escena, y al haber caminado durante un corto tiempo, pudo detectar que, tristemente, había llegado tarde. Comenzó a moverse por la casa, hasta que vio que en dormitorio matrimonial la mujer de Finch también estaba muerta, asesinada brutalmente al igual que su hija. Finalmente llegó hasta la oficina personal del abogado, con este separado en trozos: Las extremidades y la cabeza habían sido arrancadas del tronco corpóreo. Bruce, con su corazón encogido, se apartaba la mascara mientras se acercaba lentamente al cadáver de aquel hombre que no tenía ninguna culpa de aquel destino marcado por un hombre tan despreciable y despiadado como Falcone, que había enviado a aquel monstruo desconocido a efectuar aquella carnicería.

Por otra parte, en la calle, mientras Bruce entraba en aquella casa para descubrir el triple homicidio de Zeta, un coche de policía hacía una parada enfrente de la finca de Carl Finch: Eran el inspector Wright, que se encontraba en el puesto de copiloto, tomando un café, mientras Jim Gordon conducía serio y callado.

Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí – decía el joven policía.

¿Vamos ya o que? - decía Gordon, con un tono preocupado.

Escucha Jim, se que esta ciudad es una mierda, en fin, hemos perdido a unos cuantos compañeros, es una puta mierda, pero...

¿Que pasa Wright? - preguntaba Jim, que no sabía por que aún seguían dentro del coche.

Mira Gordon, yo solo digo que la vecina loca de Finch seguramente esté aburrida en su casa, no pueda dormir y haya oído ruidos extraños desde su salón. Seguramente el fiscal se encuentre con su mujer, sino durmiendo pues follándosela, yo que se...

Wright, por favor... - al agente le indignaba las palabras de su superior.

Mira Jimmy, nos ha tocado turno de noche, y realmente quiero ir a un par de sitios, sino no habría ni salido de la comisaria, así que hazme el favor y baja tú a comprobar que está todo en orden, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque a Jim le indignaba aquella situación, no dudó en salir del coche con tal de hacer su trabajo y comprobar que el fiscal de la ciudad no tenía ningún tipo de problema, así que armándose de valor salió disparado del coche y corrió hasta la finca, subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Finch. Justo antes de subir, realmente estaba nervioso, ya que no sabía como reaccionar una vez estuviese enfrente de la puerta del fiscal, sin embargo, al comprobar que la puerta había sido forzada, sacó rápido su arma y el walkie talkie y avisó a su superior, mientras entraba con la pistola en mano, mirando a su alrededor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo en su profesión, aunque al mismo tiempo esperaba que todo quedase en algún tipo de robo o crimen sin víctimas. Lejos de la realidad, Gordon bajó el arma por un momento, desplomándose su alma en su interior, al ver el cuerpo de la pequeña Finch envuelto en un charco de sangre. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Bruce, con su uniforme de Batman apareció por detrás quitándole el arma y empotrándolo contra la pared. Gordon, que era bastante fuerte, se resistía de tal manera que hacía dar su mayor esfuerzo a Bruce solo por mantenerle, aunque notaba que por segundos no podía imponerse.

¡Gordon, Gordon, escúchame! ¡Tienes que escucharme, hay mas gente en peligro!

Gordon se concentraba en salir de la llave que Bruce le estaba haciendo con los brazos y una de sus piernas, cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse de par en par, con Wright llamando al agente. Bruce, dándose cuenta de que no tenía tiempo, solo pudo reaccionar de una manera:

¡Te espero en West Park, donde rescatasteis a las niñas secuestradas!

Justo cuando dijo la última palabra, Wright apareció con la pistola en mano, y soltó un disparo rápido, el cual rozó el hombro de Bruce e hizo que este tropezase contra el suelo. Sin embargo, se levantó velozmente, de tal manera que aplacó al inspector, el cual lanzó otro disparo al aire. Al golpear la espalda del policía contra la pared, este, con aquella fuerza recibida, soltó sin querer su arma, y Batman aprovechó rápidamente para escapar por las escaleras de la finca, mientras Gordon, sorprendido, se quedó parado, perplejo, sin saber si tenía que realmente atrapar a aquel tipo o hacer caso a sus indicaciones. Wright, aturdido, reaccionó llamando a la comisaria, desde la cual comenzaron a salir coches patrulla con las sirenas encendidas por toda la ciudad, mientras los dos policías comenzaban a inspeccionar la casa, descubriendo la matanza sufrida por la familia Finch: Padre, madre e hija. A partir de ahí la noche fue una escena a la cual Gordon estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse, lo cual no hacía sino minar aún más su interior. Gotham no era una ciudad para su mujer ni para sus descendientes, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo su necesidad de justicia y de querer resolver los problemas, hizo que, una vez pudo ayudar en gestionar el incidente desde su posición de agente, se dirigiese rápidamente a West Park.

Al llegar el viento soplaba fuertemente, y pequeñas hojas danzaban arrastrándose por el suelo mientras Jim se limpiaba las gafas con un bello pañuelo. Unos minutos después, tras darse cuenta que estaba realmente solo y a merced de cualquier peligro, una presencia se le dirigió a sus espaldas.

Así que confías en mí...

Batman aparecía caminando lentamente, con la voz grave y ronca y con una mirada dura y penetrante que hacía estremecer al agente.

Han matado a Carl Finch y a su familia... No es que confie en ti pero, tampoco puedo confiar en nadie del cuerpo. A diferencia de ti, casi todas las personas de la comisaria me han decepcionado bastante...

Yo no cumplo la ley... - dijo Batman, situándose a escasos metros de Gordon.

Sin embargo vas ganándote la confianza del pueblo...

¿Eso crees, que hago todo esto para ganarme la confianza del pueblo? Si por mi fuese para ellos ni existiría...

Entonces por que...

Yo no decido cuando algo no funciona o algo no está bien, yo solo arreglo las cosas. Esta ciudad está podrida... Y la gente solo deja que siga ocurriendo. Gotham no tiene cura, es como un hombre que pierde el brazo y no para de sangrar. Yo solo estoy aquí para taponar la herida...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Aunque Gordon no quería, le gustaba todo lo que oía de aquel tipo.

¿Por que Gotham? No te he visto actuar en otros sitios...

Aunque el agente de policía lanzó la pregunta, Bruce miró hacía un lado, y se mantuvo en silencio, era un motivo demasiado personal que bastante le mermaba por dentro. Gordon no supo como reaccionar, hasta que Bruce retomó la conversación.

El alcalde, el comisario y el empresario William Earle. Yo me encargo del último, es más difícil velar por su seguridad sin levantar sospechas. Tú haz lo posible para que Loeb y Borg estén protegidos. La muerte del fiscal debería servir como excusa...

Bruce se giró y comenzó a andar, sin despedirse.

¿Estamos en contacto o...? - preguntó Gordon sin saber si seguirle o dejarle marchar

Cuando quiera hablar contigo, lo haré...

Con estás palabras Bruce desaparecía ante los ojos del agente, que no podía evitar sentirse invadido por una asfixiante preocupación.


	16. 016 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 2)

Hace ocho años.

Veo que el suelo y las paredes están bien, todo limpio...

Bruce Wayne se giraba, bañado por el sudor provocado de haber estado durante días limpiando aquel templo que parecía haberse pintado desde sus orígenes con polvo y suciedad. La tarea encargada por Kirigi, que así se hacía llamar el monje que habitaba aquel recinto en soledad, parecía una prueba con el único objetivo de mermar en la mente del joven americano. Y aunque ahora la nieve se estaba yendo poco a poco y el sol azotaba fuerte, para Bruce el interior de aquellos grandes pasillos parecía no cambiar por cada día que pasaba. Y allí, Kirigi y Bruce, se encontraban parados en mitad del templo, que mas bien parecía un viejo castillo abandonado, mientras el viejo no paraba de sonreír.

Dime americano... ¿Por que estás aquí? - preguntó tranquilo Kirigi.

Por usted. Deseo hacerme-

¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? - volvió a preguntar el monje, interrumpiendo la respuesta del joven.

Pues llevo dos meses...

¿Y por que cuentas el tiempo desde que estás aquí? ¿Acaso es que sabes cuanto tiempo necesitas para ser fuerte?

No, pero tengo-

¡Ah, con que tienes prisa! - volvió a interrumpir Kirigi a Bruce. - Con que tienes prisa...

Durante unos segundos, Bruce con la cabeza agachada y el viejo observándole con una mirada determinante y fría, permanecieron en silencio mientras dejaban que una suave brisa crease el único sonido del lugar.

Tú eres débil... Yo soy débil... Todos lo somos... Ser fuerte es toda la vida entrenando, ser fuerte es toda la vida... ¿Vas a estar aquí para siempre, americano?

Aunque a Kirigi le costaba expresarse al no ser su idioma natal, Bruce pudo entender perfectamente el significado de la frase pronunciada por el monje, y ante tales palabras, al no saber que responder, siguió limpiando, provocando una sonrisa en el viejo ermitaño.

En la actualidad.

Bruce Wayne y William Earle se observaban con una sonrisa en la boca pero con unos ojos desafiantes. Los dos se encontraban solos, en mitad de una sala de reuniones, apoyados de manera informal mientras el ambiente de la sala se cargaba con una fuerte incomodidad. Bruce acababa de lanzar una pregunta que había congelado el habla a William.

¿Que si te estoy mintiendo? No se por que me sales con esas...

William respondía dando síntomas de ignorancia, pese a que la mirada de Bruce la hacía suponer que el joven empresario tenía constancia de sus dudosas y secretas operaciones que estaba efectuando últimamente.

Entonces me estás mintiendo... - dijo Bruce mientras le daba un trago a un vaso de agua.

¿Pero que pasa aquí, Bruce? ¿Acaso has leído alguna mamarrachada en el periódico?

El viejo empresario, nervioso por la acusación de su socio, cogió tembloroso un mando a distancia, y encendió una gran pantalla que había a un par de metros de los conversadores.

William, apaga eso...

¿Has visto algo en la tele, Bruce? ¿Sabes lo que dicen de ti la prensa? Que te pasas cada día con una puta diferente y que no hay droga con la que no hayas experimentado.

Earle tiraba el mando a la mesa, ignorando las indicaciones de Bruce y dejando la televisión emitiendo lo que parecía una entrevista a pie de calle.

¿Y crees que me lo creo? - prosiguió el viejo magnate - ¡No! Por que se como eres. Joder, yo conocía a tus padres...

Ante esas últimas palabras, Bruce frunció el ceño. Era terreno personal con lo que se estaba comenzando a tratar.

Si metes a mis padres en la conversación ten cuidado con lo que empiezas a decir... Que mi padre confiase en ti no quiere decir que yo lo tenga que seguir...

Mira Bruce, lo siento. - William comenzaba a calmarse, sabía que aquellas reacciones airadas no le convenían. - Es que con la muerte del fiscal y además, la compañía pasa por un pequeño bache... Pero tú no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de todo, tú sigue haciendo lo que sea que hagas...

Sube el volumen. - dijo Bruce, ignorando todo lo que le había dicho su socio.

William, tras un par de segundos mirando cabreado al joven millonario, cogió el mando y subió el sonido. A través de la pantalla se veía una joven periodista, con un titular en referencia al asesinato del fiscal, y justo a su lado el alcalde Borg, que se mostraba serio y cabizbajo. Bruce observaba con preocupación enfocando toda su atención a la figura del político. Por suerte, Gordon o quien fuese debía haber hecho los deberes, pues le rodeaban media docena de agentes gubernamentales, supervisando su seguridad.

Momentos duros, alcalde... - daba paso la periodista a Borg, que se mostraba bastante afectado.

Pues la verdad es que sí... Carl Finch era un joven que había demostrado ser bastante íntegro e intentaba siempre actuar de manera justa y profesional. Sin menospreciar al resto de su colectivo, creo que pocas personas como él vamos a encontrar durante estos años en la fiscalía.

Dicen que la persona que le va a suceder es el joven prometedor Harvey Dent.

Yo de eso no se nada, señorita...

Bien, pues...

Pero sea quien sea la persona que le suceda – dijo el alcalde interrumpiendo a la periodista. - le deseo desde aquí la mayor de las suertes y que sepa que cuenta con mi total y absoluto apoyo para todo lo que necesite...

Muchas gracias, señor alcalde...

Mientras los dos protagonistas de la entrevista sonreían afablemente, Bruce comenzó a notar que los agentes de seguridad de su alrededor comenzaron a mirar de un lado a otro, mientras sacaban las pistolas. De repente, tanto el alcalde como la joven periodista se empezaron a asustar, mientras miraban a su alrededor al ver como actuaban los guardaespaldas del anciano. Con la emisión en directo, uno de los agentes se lanzó a la cámara, exigiendo que dejasen de emitir, mientras la comunicación se perdía, y se daba paso al presentador del informativo que se encontraba sorprendido en el plató. Bruce se levantó respirando fuertemente, nervioso, sudando ante aquellas imágenes.

¿Que coño ha sido eso? - William también sabía que algo no iba bien.

Bruce, sabiendo que no debía levantar sospechas, se tiró al suelo, emulando un desmayo. William, desviando totalmente su atención, comenzó a pedir ayuda, mientras Bruce le decía que llamase a Alfred, intentando calmar a Earle. Quería disfrazar su huida pero parecía que su actuación estaba causándole mas bien problemas. Tras unos minutos con su socio atosigándole, al igual que unos cuantos trabajadores de la empresa, Bruce consiguió subir al coche con el que Alfred había ido para recogerle. Nada mas cerrar la puerta, pese a las preocupaciones de Earle y demás integrantes de la corporación, Alfred aceleró, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos por la avenida.

Alfred, mi uniforme...

Yo también me alegro de verle, señor. Estaba viendo las noticias así que he supuesto lo que iba a hacer, aunque si bien es verdad que le advierto que no es de mi agrado.

A cuanto estamos de la posición del alcalde.

Dos minutos aproximadamente.

Bien, es todo lo que necesito. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Si señor...

Tras un par de volantazos, Alfred se metió rápido en una pequeña callejuela mientras Bruce salía a través del techo del automóvil y comenzaba a escalar la pared gracias a dos picos con los que iba impulsándose hacía arriba mientras con dos pinchos en la punta de sus botas iba asegurándose la subida. Nada mas subir, en la azotea del edificio, siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, desesperado por llegar al otro extremo, y nada mas asomarse comenzó a observar todo el panorama: Justo abajo una figura que se movía rápidamente, iba deshaciéndose de cada uno de los agentes de seguridad que protegían la vida del alcalde. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía tiempo que perder, saltó al vacío, y cogiendo con cada mano cada extremo de su capa, esta comenzó a mantenerse firme y extendida, dandole a Bruce la habilidad de poder planear gracias a ella. Mientras bajaba, se daba cuenta de que nadie, incluido el agresor, se estaban percatando de su presencia hasta que, a unos diez metros sobre el suelo, todo el mundo comenzó a señalar la figura de Batman bajando por el cielo. Sin embargo, había división de opiniones entre las personas: Mientras había gente que animaba y apoyaba a Batman, otros comenzaban a señalarle de loco y de criminal, entre otros insultos. Una vez abajo, el mundo pareció parar de girar. Batman, totalmente quieto, miraba fijamente a los ojos de Zeta, el cuál cogía del hombro al alcalde con una amplia sonrisa, mientras los cadáveres de la periodista y los agentes de seguridad se encontraban entre ellos.

Suelta al alcal-

Antes de que Bruce pudiese acabar la frase, Zeta ejecutó un movimiento veloz que separó la cabeza del alcalde del resto de su cuerpo. La vida a manos de aquel asesino apenas tenía importancia. Al ver aquello, Bruce se quedó atónito, acongojado, sin saber que hacer mientras los gritos de la gente comenzaban a salir de sus bocas, creándose un ambiente de caos y locura en la calle. Todo el mundo comenzaba a correr mientras otros estaban parados, sin poder reaccionar, ante tal suceso. Zeta, aprovechando la conmoción de la gente, y escuchando las primeras sirenas de los coches de policía, comenzó a correr en sentido contrario al que se encontraba Batman. Y este último, tras unos segundos sin poder moverse al ver que no había podido salvar la vida del político, se pegó un bofetón él mismo en la cara, y comenzó a correr, persiguiendo al criminal.

Tanto Zeta como Batman no bajaban el ritmo, y las velocidades que alcanzaban eran dignas de comparar con las de los atletas que compiten en olimpiadas y torneos de talla mundial. Tras superar cuatro manzanas en línea recta, Zeta giró a la derecha, y cuando Bruce pudo alcanzarlo con la mirada al girar también, pudo ver que el asesino comenzaba a correr pegando grandes zancadas, con las que recorría mas de dos metros en el aire por cada una. Entonces, tras un segundo, Bruce tuvo claro cuál era la acción que su enemigo iba a tomar. A su izquierda, en la carretera, circulaba veloz un autobús municipal, y tras una leve pisada en la pared del transporte, Zeta consiguió situarse en el techo. Nada mas caer, se dio media vuelta y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Bruce con una sonrisa pícara, retándole a seguirle. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, Batman corrió hasta la parte trasera del bus, y tras mirar durante unos segundos de un lado a otro, utilizó las hendeduras y orificios para escalar hasta el techo del autobús, y así poder estar a la altura de su adversario. Con más dificultad que Zeta, Batman consiguió ponerse frente a él mientras el autobús seguía en marcha y los dos tenían que esforzarse en mantenerse en pie. Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo hasta que Zeta comenzó a hablar.

Si esperas que te ataque, podemos estar aquí hasta el final del recorrido de este trasto...

¿Tan poco te importa la vida? - dijo Batman en un tono serio y cortante.

Murciélago... Realmente ni me importa ni me deja de importar... Mi cabeza no está aquí...

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras Bruce se preparaba para atacar. Zeta, aunque su rival no había cambiado su postura ni su posición, se puso alerta sin mostrar ninguna reacción: Su instinto le hizo percibir un cambio en las intenciones de Batman. Y sin previo aviso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bruce saltó hasta Zeta, entrando en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual Zeta se limitaba a esquivar cada una de las ofensivas que su rival le lanzaba velozmente, atacándole a todas las partes de su cuerpo. Aunque parecía que mantenían el ritmo, Bruce notaba como a su adversario no le generaba ninguna dificultad y que además no había realmente oberturas en su defensa. Tras un par de minutos luchando en la misma tónica, Bruce saltó hacía atrás, manteniéndose a dos metros de su enemigo.

No vas a ganar... - dijo Zeta riéndose.

Bruce sabía que tenía razón, y que lanzarse a por él sin más solo generaría mas cansancio en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, para su suerte, aún no había mostrado todo su potencial. Preparándose para una nueva ofensiva, Zeta le sorprendió al cambiar su postura a una posición de ataque.

Mi turno... - dijo sonriendo el criminal.

En milésimas de segundos, Zeta se lanzó a por Bruce, y este, intentando reaccionar lo mas rápido posible, comenzó a esquivar los ataques que le iban llegando, intercambiando los papeles con su enemigo. En unos segundos, Bruce se dio cuenta que la oleada de ataques que le iban llegando eran casi imposibles de parar para él, y sin darse cuenta, Zeta clavó sus dedos en su hombro con la mano izquierda en forma de garra, perforando un par de centímetros en su piel y arrancándola ferozmente, mientras Bruce paraba con sus dos manos la otra mano de su adversario.

Nos vemos en la próxima... - dijo Zeta mientras velozmente impactaba con su mano izquierda una bofetada en su mejilla, haciéndole volar por los aires y cayendo del techo del autobús.


	17. 017 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 3)

Hace ocho años.

Está bien, deja de limpiar, ya está, deja ya, deja...

Mientras la mañana se bañaba con un intenso sol, Bruce sufría en un manto de sudor un día mas limpiando aquel templo ruinoso donde aquel irritante anciano se había convertido en la única compañía habida y por haber, pese a ser un hombre bastante molesto y maleducado en sus reacciones. Sin embargo, Bruce quería creer en las leyendas que lo describían como la criatura mas fuerte sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y aquella mañana, Kirigi le sorprendía con aquella intervención que le invitaba a poder terminar con la agónica tarea de limpiar y mejorar, con resultados nefastos, la imagen de aquel triste y viejo páramo.

¿Ya está? ¿En serio? - Bruce mostraba una amplía sonrisa con el trapo en la mano.

Dime americano, tres preguntas, y según respuestas, yo hacer lo que tu me pidas.

¡Está bien, por supuesto! - dijo entusiasmado Bruce, que tiraba el trapo y miraba fijamente al anciano.

Está bien... Primero... ¿Por que venir hasta aquí?

Dicen que usted es la persona mas fuerte del planeta.

Vaya... Segunda pregunta... ¿Por que venir hasta aquí?

Al reincidir en la misma cuestión, Bruce se quedó anonadado, sin saber como reaccionar. Sabía que su respuesta no era la que estaba buscando el maestro Kirigi, así que se quedó parado, y comenzó a pensar en que tipo de respuesta estaría deseando escuchar el anciano. Tras unos minutos, mientras Kirigi observaba quieto y tranquilo, Bruce le miró fijamente a los ojos, y respondió en un tono serio y decidido:

Quiero aprender de usted.

Es una buena respuesta... Tercera pregunta, ¿Por que venir hasta aquí?

¡Pero...!

Bruce estaba a punto de explotar, sin embargo, aguantó el tipo, respiró fuerte, y se dio por vencido.

No lo sé... Tengo muchas razones, pero no se... No lo sé... Quizás es-

Silencio, americano – interrumpió Kirigi de manera rotunda. - Esta es la verdadera respuesta. Tú no sabes por que has venido. Dices que has oído historias. Dices querer ser mas fuerte... Tú solo ser un niño que no sabe. ¿Aprenderás de mí? Sí, puede... ¿Quieres ser tan fuerte como yo? Puedes serlo, pero deberías saber primero que es ser fuerte... Americano, eres un niño, y es muy difícil enseñar a un niño, y es muy fácil también...

Bruce estaba atento a cada palabra, lleno de entusiasmo, hasta que Kirigi dijo algo que le sentó como un jarro de agua fría cayendo sobre él.

Sigue limpiando...

¿Pero como quieres que siga...?

¡Perseverancia, perseverancia, perseverancia! ¡Sigue limpiando!

Ante aquellos gritos llenos de furia de Kirigi, Bruce solo pudo callar y seguir limpiando, mientras en su mente comenzaba a nacer una pequeña semilla de odio hacía la figura de aquel viejo oriental que se marchaba lentamente dándole la espalda por completo...

En la actualidad.

Las gotas golpeaban los cristales creando pequeñas y chirriantes notas musicales que ametrallaban las paredes mentales de Bruce, quien reunía bastante esfuerzo para el simple hecho de abrir los ojos. Aunque su vista era bastante imprecisa, su familiarización con el entorno le ayudó a reconocer con facilidad el lugar donde se encontraba. Era la clínica de la doctora Leslie Thompkins. Entre las imágenes borrosas que iban penetrando en su mente, la figura bien vestida que percibía a su lado le hizo averiguar que Alfred había salido en su búsqueda con total éxito.

Realmente no ha penetrado en el manguito rotador, ha sido bastante superficial... Sin embargo la caída contra el suelo y el sobreesfuerzo para llegar hasta aquí ha hecho que sufra esta "pequeña siesta"...

La voz malhumorada y alterada de la doctora fue el primer sonido que navegó de manera consciente en la cabeza del joven rico. Sin duda gratas noticias para sus intenciones. Nada mas escucharlo, el simple alivio hizo que su cuerpo se relajase hasta el punto de caer otra vez en manos de Morfeo. Mientras tanto Leslie y Alfred conservaban, esperando a que Bruce despertase de un momento a otro.

Bueno, está bien, el señor se alegrará...

Alfred, ¿que te ocurre?

A mí nada Leslie, ¿acaso me ves en mal estado? - Alfred intentaba desviar la pregunta con un tono jocoso y una conversación superficial, aunque no le sirvió de mucho.

Alfred, en serio, debes detenerle.

Ante esas palabras, Alfred, que se mostraba serio e indiferente, sonrió y miró hacía el suelo.

Leslie, no tienes ni idea...

¡Claro que la tengo! - gritó Leslie indignada.

¡NO, NO TIENES NI IDEA! - gritó Alfred, elevando la voz a un volumen superior que el de la doctora.

¡Todos los días tengo que verlo, tengo que sufrirlo, he luchado por evitarlo, pero no puedo hacer nada!¡No lo entiendes!¡No es una manía, no es una idea, ha convertido esta locura en su vida! ¡SU VIDA! - prosiguió Alfred ante la cara perpleja de Leslie ante aquellas airadas y desatadas declaraciones. Hacía muchos años que Alfred no se mostraba delante de alguien tan emocionalmente alterado.

Tras aquellos gritos, que no sirvieron para despertar al joven herido, los dos se quedaron en silencio, haciendo que Leslie se fuese de la sala, mientras Alfred fruncía el ceño y se mostraba molesto. Pasaron mas de treinta minutos hasta que Bruce se levantó de la camilla, y Leslie, que había abandonado la sala todo ese tiempo, entró para examinarle exhaustivamente. Nada mas entrar, sin mediar palabra, como si fueran dos desconocidos, la doctora y el mayordomo no rompieron el silencio, y este último informó a Bruce de que le esperaba en la calle, subido en un coche. Leslie se limitó a comprobar el estado de salud del joven, y con las palabras justas, invitó a Bruce a salir de su clínica clandestina, haciendo que este se sintiese intranquilo pero, para no ofenderla, siguió sus instrucciones sin mediar palabra. Al subir al coche, comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme de justiciero por un traje que Alfred le había dejado a un lado. El automóvil emprendió la marcha con destino a la casa de los Wayne.

Gracias Alfred...

Es mi trabajo, señor...

¿Le pasaba algo a Leslie? - preguntó de manera inocente Bruce.

No se preocupe señor, no es nada importante... - dijo Alfred en un tono alegre y despreocupado.

Tras llegar a casa, Bruce pudo comprobar que había dormido durante todo el día, tras el encuentro con Zeta, y parte de la noche. Así que, creyendo que había sido un descanso excesivo, Bruce fue hasta su gimnasio personal a entrenar, mientras en una pantalla panorámica ponía en emisión el canal de las noticias, para ver si decían algo sobre el asesinato del alcalde. Y por supuesto, como bien pudo deducir el joven empresario, la prensa, como de costumbre, se estaba regodeando de tal desgracia para enfocar todos sus medios en explotar la noticia hasta el máximo. Mientras iba entrenando sus músculos con unas pesas, muy atento también a la evolución de su hombro, la cual era bastante positiva, observaba como los medios de comunicación ofrecían un refrito de las noticias del día, con entrevistas de gente de la ciudad afectada por la desgracia acontecida contra el amable y querido político, y a un Gillian Loeb estresado y nervioso atosigado por micrófonos de muchos profesionales de la prensa, con preguntas a las que no podía responder y pedía paciencia para el cuerpo de policía, el cual se suponía que estaba trabajando dando su mayor esfuerzo.

Mientras Bruce reflexionaba en cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento, a un par de kilómetros de ubicación, en un salón elegante y majestuoso, dos hombres se miraban cara a cara con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada que les hacía ver intranquilos. Carmine Falcone y Zeta se reunían tras dos días con este último fuera del hogar del mafioso.

Bueno, bueno... Veo que no te gusta pasar desapercibido... - comenzaba Falcone la conversación con una risa nerviosa que hacía ver que no se encontraba a gusto con la situación.

Tú me has pedido a esos cuatro tipos bajo tierra, y yo simplemente lo estoy haciendo.

Y si uno de los míos no llega a verte y a pedirte que vinieras, ¿hubieras seguido con el trabajo?

¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Zeta, te he contratado por que tengo referencias de que eres muy rápido haciendo tu trabajo pero... Tampoco hay tanta prisa... Bueno, realmente no quiero referirme a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que, en fin, seguramente la policía ya tenga montones de referencias sobre ti, es decir, fotos, videos... Con que se pongan a investigar-

Dime, Carmine Falcone, ¿como me localizaste? - Zeta interrumpía al viejo mafioso ante la atenta mirada de todos sus matones tensos por la inconformidad de su jefe ante la manera de hacer las cosas del sicario.

Bueno... Hable con un conocido y me dio tu correo.

¿Y no has investigado sobre mí? - lanzó otra pregunta Zeta de manera tajante.

La verdad es que se lo pedí a uno de mis chicos de confianza... - Carmine se mostraba nervioso al darse cuenta de que él mismo no había estudiado lo suficiente al hombre al que estaba contratando para algo tan importante como la tarea a la que estaba encomendado.

Carmine, te lo diré yo mismo – dijo con su siempre tono de confianza y serenidad Zeta. - No hay absolutamente nada. Ni origen, ni personas, nada. Solo masacres y muertes. Para esta sociedad, solo soy un fantasma que atormenta a las personas por donde pasa. Nada más...

Ante estas palabras, Carmine comenzó a mostrarse dubitativo. Si aquellas afirmaciones eran ciertas, realmente no tenía nada que temer, pero era una situación tan inverosímil que a la conclusión a la que podía llegar ante esas declaraciones era que su asesino era un hombre que pecaba de confianza. Tras unos segundos pensando, Carmine sonrió y llamó a uno de sus hombres, al que le encomendó que corroborase la veracidad de todo lo dicho por Zeta. Tras esto, Carmine invitó a Zeta a dormir y a que esperase nuevas indicaciones, a lo que el asesino asintió y se marchó ante la atenta mirada de todas las personas en la sala. Tras marcharse con un paso tranquilo y sosegado Zeta, Carmine fue el único hombre sentado en la sala, mientras todos sus hombres, distribuidos en los extremos, algunos apoyados en las paredes, le miraban atentos a cual sería su próxima palabra.

De todos los que están en la sala, quiero que Achille Fortunato, Gianvito Semioli y Marco se sienten enfrente mía. El resto, por favor, marchaos a donde tengáis que estar. Vosotros sabréis cuales son vuestras obligaciones...

Los tres hombres citados, caminaban lentamente mientras los demás, ignorándolos por completo, desaparecían con la cabeza agachada sin crear ningún ruido. Conforme se sentaron, Carmine los observó de izquierda a derecha. Achille, con mas de cincuenta años a sus espaldas, llevaba un traje azul de seda, con una barba bastante abultada, en la cúal podía tener escondida perfectamente una pistola sin que nadie se diese cuenta, y en su cabeza ningún rastro de pelo, mientras sus gafas le hacían ver como un erudito. Muchos lo llamaban El Rabino, por su aspecto y por su disposición a Dios. Era posiblemente el hombre que mas fe depositaba en el Señor, aunque también uno de los que mas le fallaba de entre las tropas de El Romano. Por otra parte, estaba Gianvito Semioli, que aunque era el mas joven de los tres, ya que no llegaba a la veintena, se había ganado la confianza de su jefe debido a sus malas artes a la hora de cumplir su objetivo. Su traje y sombrero de color beis eran demasiado abultados para aquel canijo que siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos. Y por último Marco, sin duda, era la lealtad personificada en aquel joven de treinta y pocos . Era uno de los pocos que no vestía con traje, pues su ropa sencilla y su característica boina eran sino consecuencia de la sencilla vida que le gustaba llevar al chico albino de ojos azules.

Fortunato, Semioli y Marco... _Voi siete_ últimamente _le persone_ a las que mas recurro cuando necesito _pensare_... No sé, me gusta creer que me tenéis _apprezzamento_.

Mientras El Rabino y Gianvito asentían y afirmaban con palabras a las suposiciones del capo, el chico de vello y piel blanca como la nieve apuntaba con su mirada a los ojos de su jefe sin nada que decir.

Os pedí a _qualcuno_ para hacer esta _lavoro_ , ya que no podía contar con alguien de los nuestros... Era demasiado arriesgado _per la nostra famiglia_... Y la verdad es que estoy contento con Zeta... Es _efficace_. Pero decidme, ¿sabíais que iba a montar este circo?

 _Beh, io ... non sapevo nulla di questo genere. Tutto quello che so è grazie a Semioli..._ \- dijo Fortunato con su voz ronca mientras se rascaba su exagerada barba.

 _Sarebbe mi accuso? Fate tutto si può dire? -_ dijo cabreado el Canijo mientras miraba con rabia a Achille.

Mientras los dos compañeros discutían y se echaban las culpas el uno al otro, Marco y Carmine se miraban a los ojos sin prestar atención al griterío de los subordinados del viejo. Entonces Carmine pegó un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta, forzando un silencio incómodo y atrayendo la atención de los tres.

Marco... - dijo Carmine, dándole la palabra al chico albino.

Es curioso. Cuando entre en esta casa, todo el mundo hablaba en inglés. Usted decía que debíamos usar el idioma de la tierra que pisábamos, para adaptarnos cuanto antes. Luego hablamos italiano, por que usted dijo que no podíamos perder nuestra lengua madre. Luego otra vez inglés, por que los que llegaban a trabajar eran sucios criminales de aquí. Luego otra vez pasamos a italiano por que venían camaradas desde el otro lado del océano. Y ahora ya directamente mezclas palabras, y te da igual que la gente discuta en italiano, inglés, o mandarín...

¿Y eso que importa ahora, Marco? - preguntó confundido por aquella salida de tema de su joven leal.

El idioma, al igual que otras cosas, representa hacía donde vamos, o donde vamos... Nuestra forma de expresarnos es la forma con la que queremos que nos entiendan... Si no tenemos claro como deben entendernos, entonces no podemos exigir que las cosas salgan como queremos.

Y tu hablas en inglés...

Por supuesto, jefe, por que el inglés es donde estamos ahora. Tenemos un invitado muy especial que requiere del inglés para entendernos. Y nuestra cabeza debe estar en eso. Y cuando Zeta, que así se llama, quiera irse, entonces ya veremos que instrumento usamos para avanzar...

Tras las palabras de Marco, los cuatro se quedaron callados en la sala, con Marco y Falcone apuntándose con las miradas mientras los otros dos, Fortunato y Semioli miraban al joven y al viejo en silencio.

Marco, tengo que reunirme con alguien muy importante mañana, por favor, pasa el día con Zeta.

Está bien... - dijo Marco, haciendo ver que no hacía falta mediar mas palabra para entender las intenciones del jefe ante aquella petición.

Tras eso, Marco se levantó y se marchó, mientras los otros dos subordinados del mafioso, tras unos segundos extrañados por aquello, se levantaron y siguieron al chico albino, dejando a Falcone solo con la mirada perdida mientras apretaba con fuerza cada apoyabrazos del sofá en el que estaba y dejaba ver en su rostro una expresión que mostraba a un hombre perdido en un mar de dudas.


	18. 018 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 4)

Hace ocho años.

Una de las muchas malas sensaciones con las que una persona se puede encontrar en esta vida es cuando estás haciendo algo y sabes que es totalmente inútil. Das todo tu esfuerzo, por que es lo único que está en tus manos, pero realmente es en vano. Totalmente en vano. Así se sentía Bruce tras muchos días en aquel templo, cuando, al despertar, vio que no paraba de llover. Recorría el templo mientras lo analizaba. Le recordaba mucho a algunos institutos que había visto en su país de origen. El edificio formaba un rectángulo, pero no como si fuese un bloque, sino mas bien como una muralla, debido a que en el interior del templo se encontraba un patio, donde crecía la hierba y solo en ciertas partes del suelo habían bloques de piedra. En el interior, todo era un gran pasillo, que comprendía la composición por completo de la infraestructura. No era un edificio demasiado alto, ya que no habían otros pisos superpuestos. Y en ese gran pasillo de cuatro lados, se podían distinguir algunas puertas, muchas de las cuales no había visto abiertas. Pese a llevar algunos meses, y habitar un humilde cuarto en aquel lugar, no sabía donde descansaba realmente el monje Kirigi. Y es que esa mañana, al igual que las otras, Bruce se dedicaba, antes de comenzar con sus tareas de limpieza, a indagar por si oía algún ruido que le diese alguna pista de que uso daba a aquellas habitaciones el viejo oriental. Sin embargo, la presencia de este último era desconocida. Tras unos minutos recorriendo todo el templo, el joven volvió a su tarea encomendada, y comenzó a limpiar el pasillo, el cual, pese a no ser nada laberíntico, era bastante extenso y llevaba unas cuantas horas limpiarlo. Y con la humedad del lugar y una abundante lluvia bañando de agua el techo y el patio, Bruce comenzó a limpiar, sin ninguna motivación y bastante asqueado por tener que seguir haciendo aquella acción.

Buenos días, americano... - Kirigi, como era de costumbre, hacía su aparición saludando a espaldas del joven.

Bruce no respondió, decidió mantenerse en silencio.

He dicho buenos días, americano...

Estoy limpiando...

Pues deja de limpiar y saluda...

La tensión se acrecentaba mientras Bruce le seguía dando la espalda al anciano. Entonces, este último, se situó enfrente del joven, observándolo de cerca.

Muy bien, vete. Deja de limpiar y vete... - dijo Kirigi sosegado, poniendo en cólera a Bruce.

¡No me pienso ir! ¡Usted me va a enseñar artes marciales y me va a enseñar todo lo que sabe! ¡He demostrado perseverancia y paciencia suficiente como para que ahora abandone!

Tras aquellos gritos, los dos se miraron mientras el mas joven respiraba fuerte para recuperar el aliento.

Bruce... - se dirigió Kirigi con el nombre de pila del millonario, lo cual le sorprendió enormemente.

Te equivocas cuando hablas, y por eso nunca estás de acuerdo. - prosiguió el anciano. - Tú me has pedido ser fuerte, y yo te estoy enseñando. Pero tú no quieres ser fuerte, tu quieres aprender a hacer daño, a defenderte de ataques físicos... Si querías eso, yo te lo puedo enseñar. Pero el problema es que no sabes, no sabes... Ser fuerte es serlo toda la vida... Hacer daño físico es algo fácil de aprender. Hacer daño físico mejor que los demás es mas difícil, pero es cuestión de un poco mas de tiempo. Dime, ¿Quieres ser fuerte o quieres aprender a hacer daño físico mejor que los demás?

Ante todas aquellas palabras, Bruce no sabía que responder. Las palabras de Kirigi le habían hecho ver algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento. Entendía al anciano, pero no había reflexionado nunca sobre aquello. Pero sin dudarlo, supo que quería responder.

Quiero las dos cosas. Quiero ser fuerte, y quiero saber hacer daño...

Entonces limpia el templo todos los días hasta que te vayas, entonces, cuando ya no estés aquí, no debes limpiar el templo, sino aquí. - dijo asestándole una bofetada en la sien de Bruce.

Mañana te enseñaré a hacer daño, aunque no se si realmente es lo que necesitas... - finalizó de decir Kirigi, abandonando la presencia de su nuevo alumno.

En la actualidad.

La mañana era fría, obligando a abrigarse a la ciudadanía de Gotham. Y de entre todos los lugares, Arnold Flass hoy visitaba uno en el que pocas veces dejaba caer su presencia: La estación de tren. Mas de veinte transportes ferroviarios entraban y salían por aquella concurrida estación donde miles de personas se congregaban de manera fugaz para marchar a otros destinos o bien volver a su amada y peligrosa ciudad. En el caso de Flass, para su preocupación, era su huida. Asfixiado por los últimos acontecimientos, el sargento corrupto no podía soportar la presión de todo aquello, pues sentía que de un momento a otro aquel castillo de naipes como era el plan de Falcone en el que estaba involucrado iba a desmoronarse, arrastrándole con él a un destino que bien podría ser uno de los mayores temores de la humanidad como era el abrazo frio y eterno de la muerte. Y allí estaba, nervioso, mascando chicle de manera torpe y veloz, con una chaqueta y una bufanda, todo oscuro, y con unas gafas de sol, las cuales danzaban de un lado a otro al igual que su cabeza, atento a cualquier peligro que pudiese aparecer, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin placa ni arma reglamentaria, mientras recordaba la nota escueta que había dejado en la mesa de su escritorio anunciando una petición de traslado sin tan siquiera avisar ni consultarlo con nadie. Tras unos minutos esperando a que su tren llegase, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, al alzar la vista y ver que, ante él, aparecía Carmine Falcone acompañado de Gianvito Semioli y dos matones más, cada cual parecía competir por quien era el mas grande de los dos. Los cuatro mafiosos se situaron enfrente del policía.

Vaya, que tenemos aquí... Es el madero...

Sí, me marcho... - dijo Flass, dando por perdido cualquier intento de engañarle o disfrazar sus intenciones.

¿Te marchas...? - preguntó el Romano, a lo cual el policía asintió mientras se rascaba su rubia y corta cabellera.

Los segundos que tardó en volver a hablar Falcone ante la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, para Flass se convirtieron en minutos llenos de angustia y estrés insoportables.

Pues adiós...

¿Y ya está? - pensó Flass sin querer en voz alta.

¿Quieres que haga algo? - pregunto extrañado el mafioso, mientras se reían sus subordinados.

No, no, para nada, no, yo solo-

Mira niño – dijo Carmine interrumpiendo al policía. - Yo me he ganado el respeto de las calles. Puedo aplastar con mi mano toda esta ciudad, pero llevo tantos años aquí que ya se ha convertido en una parte de mí. Sin embargo, no soy ningún loco, ni ningún carnicero. Los traidores van directamente a dos metros bajo tierra, NADIE – dijo con énfasis – me traiciona, ni tu jefe, ni nadie. NADIE – volvió a enfatizar – me mangonea ni me roba. Pero yo no voy matando de aquí para allá, eso al final son problemas. Además, si eres una persona débil, me haces un favor marchándote...

Mientras acababa de hablar, un tren hacía su aparición a unos metros de ellos, mientras la gente, ajena a su conversación, se acercaba con prisas a las puertas de los vagones esperando poder introducirse, no sin antes ir esquivándolos debido a que hacían difícil el acceso a las vías. Tal era el incordio que provocaban, que un trabajador tuvo que pedirles apartarse de aquel sitio, a lo cual accedieron rápidamente.

Flass – retomó la conversación Falcone.

¿Sí...? - dijo el policía acongojado.

Si este es tu tren, corre o se te escapara. Y si vuelves por la ciudad avísame, no me hagas sospechar de ti...

Está bien... - dijo Flass, agachando la cabeza y marchándose rápidamente al interior del tren, ante la atenta mirada de los mafiosos.

Tras desaparecer Arnold de la vista del Romano, este pudo ver, entre la multitud de gente que salía del tren y que se disponía a salir de la estación, a un joven el cual provocó en Carmine una amplia y sincera sonrisa. El joven que se acercaba, vestido con traje, como todos los integrantes que acompañaban al mafioso, tenía el pelo corto y con un peinado clásico, y una cara larga, pálida y seria, con unas grandes ojeras colgando de sus negros ojos, y unos labios ía como si estar en aquel lugar fuera de su total desagrado. Cuando se encontró enfrente de Carmine, esté saltó hacía el viajero dándole un gran abrazo.

¡Alberto, hijo mio! - gritó lleno de alegría el mafioso.

Hola padre... - dijo el recién llegado con un ligero tono alegre.

Tras aquel fraternal abrazo, los cinco caminaron hacía un coche que les esperaba a la salida.

Bueno hijo, la última vez que te vi acabas de conseguir el doctorado.

Si, ya han pasado unos meses...

¿Y esta decisión de venir a vivir a Gotham?

Preferiría que estuviésemos solos para hablar de nuestras cosas, padre. - dijo serio Alberto, agachando la cabeza.

Por supuesto hijo, no te preocupes. Vamos al restaurante de Luigi y comemos los dos solos.

Y como bien le había prometido Carmine a su hijo, tras subir al coche, este les llevó hasta un restaurante italiano al norte de la ciudad. En aquel restaurante, de carácter elegante y con clientes de etiqueta, cuando los dos Falcone abrieron las puertas, se creó una gran agitación, con todos los clientes levantándose y saliendo el chef de la cocina para saludarles personalmente, haciendo que Alberto se sintiera avergonzado de entrar en aquel sitio. Tras los pertinentes protocolos a los que el capo de la mafia estaba acostumbrado realizar, los dos se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto de los clientes, ofreciéndole los responsables del negocio a los Falcone la intimidad que querían. Tras pedir la carta y degustar el vino de la casa, ofrecido por el mismo chef, padre e hijo encontraron en ese momento el idóneo para hablar de temas personales e importantes para ambos.

Como siempre eres famoso, padre...

No es por fama, es por costumbre. Vengo muchas semanas aquí y hago ver que me preocupo por la continuidad de este negocio. Estos lugares, son joyas no solo gastronómicas, sino que consiguen envolverte en una gratificante nostalgia...

Me alegro que disfrutes de este lugar...

Hijo, ¿por que has venido a vivir a Gotham? ¿No estás teniendo suerte para mantenerte?

Pero padre, si prácticamente no tengo que trabajar. Me ayudas demasiado...

La conversación fue interrumpida por la intervención de un camarero, que traía en una bandeja el primer entrante: Carpaccio de bresaola y rucola; sin embargo, aquella reunión familiar estaba evolucionando de una manera positiva y agradable para los dos tertulianos.

Vengo a ayudarte, padre. - dijo con total determinación Alberto.

El Romano no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar con orgullo a su hijo, sentado enfrente con un semblante serio y decidido.

Hijo... Cuando era joven, yo tenía bastante ambición, ¿sabes? En fin, tu abuelo siempre estaba haciendo, bueno... lo que yo hago ahora, en nuestra tierra. Al pasar unos años, cuando vine aquí, y cuando te tuve, pensé al principio que serías el heredero que la familia necesitaba, por que claro, crear todo lo que he creado ha costado mucho tiempo... Pero ahora te veo en Harvard y en Oxford y pienso... ¿Realmente Alberto tiene que cargar con mis problemas? Por que es verdad que bueno, es una manera de vivir y puedo alimentar mi boca y la de muchos pero realmente... Hijo, mucha gente no quiere que este en Gotham... Mejor dicho, mucha gente no quiere que esté.

Padre, no he venido a ser tu sucesor ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no creo que sea la persona mas indicada. He venido a ayudarte por que estoy preocupado... - dijo Alberto bastante serio, preocupando a Carmine.

¿Que ocurre?

Papa, ¿está todo bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Insistes mucho en eso de las ayudas, pero no se que te preocupa tanto, Alberto.

Leo el periódico y lo que leo me asusta, por así decirlo...

Aquella conversación, que cada vez era mas tensa e incomoda, fue otra vez parada por otra nueva intervención del camarero, que cogió el plato con los restos del Carpaccio y dejó elegantemente otro entrante: Ensalada Caprese. Durante todo aquel momento de intercambio de comida, los dos familiares se miraban directamente a los ojos sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Alberto, sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos. Conmigo tienes que ser directo y decirme la verdad, que para eso intenté inculcártelo durante tus años de infancia. Dime que pasa. - Carmine se mostraba totalmente tajante con su hijo.

Ayer puse los informativos y todos hablaban de Gotham, al parecer han perdido a personas importantes en su comunidad. Por ejemplo, el fiscal...

Hijo, vámonos a casa...

Carmine dejó tres billetes de cien dolares en la mesa y sin prestar atención a nadie, montó en el coche y dejó la puerta del automóvil abierta esperando a que Alberto, sorprendido por la reacción de su padre, se sentase a su lado para marcharse de aquel sitio. Conforme los dos Falcone estaban dentro, el coche arrancó y el padre tomó la palabra.

Hijo, hay temas que incluso en los sitios de mayor confianza no son aptos para tratar. Pero te respondo: Sí, yo soy el encargado de que el fiscal del distrito y el alcalde muriesen ayer.

¿Por que? Tú no eres así, padre...

Los dos pasajeros se observaron detenidamente, mientras el mas joven se encontraba pensativo hasta que, con una pequeña mueca, hizo entrever que había encontrado sentido a las decisiones que su padre estaba tomando de manera irresponsable.

Es por ella, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto. Lo sois todo para mí. - respondió El Romano de manera contundente.

Y mientras aquel coche se dirigía a casa de los Falcone, Flass se alejaba de Gotham con un ligero alivio mientras observaba el paisaje lleno de edificios y coches componiendo las ciudades y pueblos de aquella basta América. De repente, su móvil comenzó a sonar, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto.

Diga. - respondió el policía en un tono nervioso.

Canalla, con que te has ido, ¿eh? - al otro lado del teléfono un apagado comisario intentaba con sus palabras adornar su voz.

Gillian, no esperaba que me llamases, ¿has leído la nota?

Sí que la he leído, sí... Me acuerdo cuando jugábamos al billar y siempre que ibas a perder te ibas.

No iba perdiendo, estaba siempre reñido y pensé que lo mejor era dejar la partida en suspense.

Los dos policías se rieron ante la mentira del joven.

La verdad es que he cogido la nota y creo que no lo sabe nadie... Siento que en cosa de días hemos perdido lo que hemos construido en años, aunque bueno, es algo normal, ¿no? Si los cimientos de una casa están mal hechos, solo es cuestión de tiempo que todo se desmorone...

Jefe, somos unos sinvergüenzas pero... De verdad que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Espero que nos veamos algún día de estos.

No es verdad, hijo de puta. Te vas y no nos vamos a ver nunca.

Ya... - dijo Flass.

Ahora me toca a mí, ¿verdad?

Aquella inesperada frase congeló a Arnold, el cual no sabía que responder. Y el viejo comisario, al ver que el silencio era la respuesta de su antiguo subordinado, dejó sonar una risa con despecho y sin pensarlo colgó. Entonces Flass, al finalizar la llamada, con la presión invadiéndole, abrió la carcasa del móvil y quitando la batería del dispositivo, lo tiró todo con cuidado debajo de su asiento y comenzó a resoplar, intentando evitar que sus ojos pintasen alguna lágrima en su rostro. Lo que no sabía es que, al otro lado del teléfono, en el despacho de Loeb, aquel viejo y triste humano, dejaba salir una bala que escarbaba de lado a lado su cabeza, mientras el ruido del disparo encogía los corazones de todos los agentes de policía.


	19. 019 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 5)

Hace siete años.

Bruce se levantó aquella mañana con más vitalidad de lo normal. Tras meses limpiando aquel templo, por fin Kirigi había aceptado entrenarle en el arte del combate, sin embargo, notaba que su actitud hacía él había cambiado, era como más serio, más callado, se limitaba solo a instruirle, sin dar su opinión o tratar otros temas que no estuviera relacionado con aquellas técnicas que iba aprendiendo. Y como cada mañana, después de limpiar el templo, maestro y aprendiz se reunían en el centro del patio, y Kirigi comenzaba a ejecutar una serie de movimientos en silencio, esperando a que Bruce le imitase. Mientras los dos ejecutaban ataques contra el vacío, Bruce empezó a incomodarse de que Kirigi hubiese perdido aquella actitud arrogante y chulesca hacía él, así que, perdiendo la concentración, sus movimientos comenzaron a entorpecerse incrementalmente, hasta el punto de que comenzaba a perder el equilibrio. Kirigi, dándose cuenta de los fallos de su alumno, paró en seco y se quedó mirándolo.

¿Problemas? - dijo el anciano en un tono cortante.

Maestro... ¿He hecho algo mal?

Pues estás levantando mal pierna izquierda...

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Eran conscientes de que Kirigi estaba actuando.

Maestro, yo deseo aprender artes marciales, pero...

No, tú deseas hacer daño. - dijo Kirigi interrumpiendo al occidental.

Bueno, sí, pero...

Si deseas hacer daño, yo te enseño a hacer daño – interrumpió otra vez el anciano.

Pero no es hacer daño, en verdad lo que quiero...

Bruce, ¿que es lo que quieres?

Bruce, ante aquella pregunta, no sabía que responder, pero sin embargo, un nuevo pensamiento nació en su mente, percatándose de por que Kirigi había cambiado su actitud hacía él.

Hacer daño no está bien... - dijo Bruce, agachando la cabeza.

He enseñado a muchos a hacer daño, a matar, a saber torturar... Se hacer eso y lo enseño, pero Bruce, no creo que tu quieras hacer daño, creo que quieres aprender...

Yo quiero evitar que otros sufran lo mismo que sufrí yo...

Ante aquellas, Kirigi sonrió y puso su mano en el hombre de su aprendiz.

Bruce, voy a enseñarte lo que creo que necesitas.

En la actualidad.

La maquina emitía un pitido constante. El ritmo de aquella sinfonía simple de una nota aguda era equilibrado. Cada segundo que pasaba, ese sonido envolvía aquella habitación en la que ahora Carmine y Alberto, padre e hijo, se encontraban visitando de manera inusual. Los dos se encontraban a cada lado de la escueta habitación, separados por la presencia de una cama de sabanas blancas, en la que un hombre que se acercaba a los cincuenta años de edad descansaba de manera tranquila y relejada, inmerso en el mundo de los sueños. Alberto se mostraba bastante afectado viendo a aquel hombre, tragando saliva y con los ojos bien abiertos, escondidos detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

Pensé que antes de llegar a casa, debíamos pasar por aquí... - dijo Carmine, rompiendo con el silencio.

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado...? - dijo Alberto, casi susurrando.

Cinco meses... Pasó justo después de la muerte de tu madre.

¿Que dicen los médicos? - preguntó el joven abatido.

¿Que van a decir? Está en coma... Despertará cuando sea el momento, o no...

Los dos Falcone, tras aquellas palabras del mafioso, se quedaron observando un poco más a aquel hombre, hasta que finalmente salieron del hospital y subieron al coche con destino al domicilio. Dentro del coche, Carmine se quedó mirando a su hijo, el cual se veía bastante afectado.

Gotham no es para ti... De hecho, no creo que sea para nadie...

¿Es que no puedo permitirme ni un segundo de descanso? ¿Tengo que mostrarme siempre recto y frio como tú?

No hijo, llora si quieres... Pero sin embargo yo no puedo permitírmelo.

Pues que no te afecte ni la muerte de madre ni el estado de Milos, es para mirárselo... - dijo Alberto con un tono agresivo.

No tienes ni puta idea, hijo... He estado en la puta mierda por culpa de esto, y tú vienes un día y de repente por verme así crees que ya lo sabes todo de mí, joder, ni puta idea...

Carmine comenzaba a mostrarse furioso por la falta de comprensión de su hijo, mientras este, al ver la reacción de su padre, decidió ignorarlo mirando por la ventana, con lo que Carmine decidió no abrir mas la boca, pese a sentirse realmente molesto por la falta de empatía de Alberto. Y en aquel ambiente hostíl lleno de tensión, el coche llegó hasta casa del Romano. Tras frenar, los dos bajaron en silencio, y antes de llegar a la puerta, Carmine le dijo al mayordomo que les abrió la puerta de la casa que se iba a descansar, no queriendo que nadie le molestase, con el volumen de su voz lo suficientemente alto para que Alberto, que se encontraba a escasos metros, le escuchase. Alberto, al entrar en la casa, vio como Achille Fortunato se quitaba su sombrero, haciendo asomar su calvicie, y le recibía con sumo respeto. Tras caminar por la casa, El Rabino le acompañó hasta su dormitorio, para que descansase hasta la cena, que estaba al caer. Y fue justo cuando Fortunato abrió la puerta, que los dos encontraron para su sorpresa a Marco dentro, sentado en la cama mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hola Alberto, quería tener una conversación contigo, sino te importa. - dijo Marco mientras seguía mirando unos pajaros volando en el exterior.

Marco, Alberto estará cansado, ¿no crees que es mejor dejarlo para la cena? - dijo Achille de manera calmada.

Por supuesto, pero es solo algo breve, no lo conozco personalmente y quiero saber como es el hijo de nuestro jefe.

Alberto, ante la atenta mirada de los dos subordinados de su padre, accedió a la petición del chico albino, por lo que Fortunato se fue con la cabeza agachada mientras Alberto cerraba la puerta y Marco vertía con una botella un poco de whisky en dos vasos, y con unas pinzas metálicas depositaba en dichos vasos un par de cubitos de hielo. Tras ofrecerle el vaso a Alberto, los dos sorbieron de manera escueta los recipientes, mientras Marco no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa mirando al joven Falcone.

He oído que tu padre ha querido quedarse solo en su estudio. ¿Ha ido mal el viaje?

Al principio no, la verdad, pero hemos ido a visitar a Milos al hospital.

Ah, ya... - Marco miró hacía el suelo.

¿Pasa algo, Marco? - Alberto tenía curiosidad por aquella reacción del albino.

Bueno, en cierta manera yo estoy sustituyendo a Milos, debido a que él era de gran ayuda para tu padre. Realmente espero que Milos se recupere pronto, pero...

¿Pero que? - interrumpió Alberto al chico.

Pero no quiero tampoco perder mi puesto. No es por ambición, realmente no tengo metas ni me disgustaría si viviese peor que ahora, es solo que tu padre me ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de mi vida y para mí es un honor poder seguir sirviéndole y ayudándole a tomar decisiones, pese a que las últimas no hayan sido muy acertadas.

¿Que últimas decisiones?

Marco se acercó a Alberto, bajando el volumen de su voz exponencialmente.

Es ese tipo, Zeta...

¿Por que hablas en bajito? - dijo Alberto extrañado.

Es que vive aquí, y en fin, las paredes tienen oídos...

Y que pasa, ¿no te fías de él?

De quien no me fio es de los nuestros... Creo que contratar a Zeta y sobretodo mandarlo a asesinar a sabes que personas no ha sido muy acertado por nuestra parte.

¿Entonces? Tú eres su mano derecha, podías haberlo evitado...

Ante aquellas palabras, Marco se quedó mirando a Alberto detenidamente, mientras se acrecentaba su sonrisa de manera tímida. Tras eso, Marco le dio un par de bofetadas de manera suave en la mejilla al hijo de su jefe, y sin mediar mas palabra, salió de la habitación. Justo antes de salir, se giró, viendo como Alberto le observaba por aquella extraña reacción.

Roberto...

¿Que?

Perdón, quería decir Alberto. Nos vemos en la cena.

Tras aquella extraña despedida, Alberto, que estaba cansado del viaje y del desarrollo de aquel día, se tumbó en la cama, cayendo de manera insofacta en un sueño profundo. Y pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de la cena. Fue entonces cuando, tras unos golpes en la puerta, Achille, que había sido encomendado en atender al joven Falcone, pudo ver que se encontraba roncando a plena pierna suelta, por lo que, antes de molestarle, se dirigió hasta el estudio personal de Carmine, donde este se encontraba mirando en silencio su escritorio, pensativo y con un rostro que mostraba una actitud negativa.

Señor, es la hora de cenar... - dijo Fortunato tras saludar.

Si, iba a bajar ahora mismo.

Es que es por que Alberto está durmiendo profundamente. ¿Quiere que le despierte o...?

No, no le molestes, que duerma... Ya comeremos mañana, si puede ser que alguien me traiga algo para comer aquí.

Tras aquella orden, Achille se marchó y Carmine volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos internos, los cuales no se trataban de otra cosa que de lo hablado con su hijo. No habían pasado ni dos minutos, que desde el otro lado de la puerta, se oyó dos golpes, pidiendo entrar. Carmine, pensando que era la cena, invitó a entrar a la persona del otro lado, cuando, para su sorpresa, vio que era Zeta el que pedía intervenir en aquel estudio.

Buenas noches, Carmine... - dijo el sicario, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

Zeta, siéntate, siéntate...

Gracias...

Lo que mas se sorprende cuando te veo a la cara son tus ojos... Nunca había visto a nadie con las iris de colores distintos...

Ya, es bastante raro... - rió el asesino mientras terminaba de sentarse enfrente del mafioso.

Pero bueno, supongo que estás aquí para querrás volver al trabajo.

Bueno, en verdad... - Zeta se quedó callado, mirando a los ojos al mafioso.

¿Que pasa?

Cada reacción que Zeta tenía, por simple que pudiese ser, era estudiada con detenimiento por parte del mafioso. El ser que se sentaba enfrente suya había sido capaz de llevar a cabo actos tales que hacían preguntarse al anciano que clase de pensamientos fluían a través de la cabeza del enigmático sicario, que encima no contaba con un pasado al que poder investigar. Sin embargo, lo que Zeta hizo salir de sus labios fue una noticia que durante unos segundos paralizó al viejo Falcone.

¿Que Loeb ha muerto? - pregunto retóricamente el capo.

Bueno, en verdad se ha suicidado. - dijo con un tono totalmente indiferente el asesino.

Que Falcone ha muerto...

Supongo que eso cambia tus planes. Puedo irme si quieres y esperar a tu próxima decisión. De hecho, si quieres pagarme ya y que no me encargue del último...

Zeta se mostraba totalmente abierto a cualquier sugerencia, mientras Carmine estaba con la mirada perdida, intentando pensar si las consecuencias de aquello eran realmente positivas para su plan. Mientras el Romano tenía su batalla interior, Zeta, al ver que su contratante le estaba ignorando, decidió coger un libro de la biblioteca particular que había en aquella habitación. Entre los libros que habían en la estantería, encontró _¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?,_ en una edición de bolsillo bastante vieja. Tras cogerlo, se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes, y comenzó a hojearlo mientras Carmine seguía absorto. Pasaron así quince minutos, hasta que Zeta, aburrido de leer por encima la obra de Philip K. Dick, se levantó y dejó el libro en el sitio donde antes se encontraba, mientras Carmine no paraba de mirar por la ventana, con un vaso en la mano, sin mediar palabra.

Ah, ¿ya has acabado? - dijo Carmine, sin dejar de mirar el exterior.

¿Que? ¿Me estabas esperando? - dijo Zeta irritado.

Ah, como estabas leyendo, no quería molestarte.

¿Así justificas tus ganas de querer pensar en tus cosas, sin hacer nada mas? - preguntó Zeta sonriendo.

Tienes razón... Realmente, pese a que muchos piensan que eres un monstruo y de ser una de las personas mas peligrosas que existen en este mundo, no me siento amenazado cuando estoy a tu lado. Parece como que realmente el matar carece de tu interés, aunque también parece que te de igual el dinero. ¿Por que haces esto?

Antes de que el sicario pudiese responder a aquella pregunta, Achille, moviendo su gran barba de un lado a otro, entró corriendo mientras el sonido de balas volando a través del aire comenzó a sonar en el interior de la casa.

¿¡Que cojones está pasando!? - gritó enfadado Carmine.

¡Intrusos jefe, tenemos intrusos! - anunció el Rabino casi sin aliento.


	20. 020 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 6)

Hace siete años.

Despierta, Bruce...

Kirigi y Bruce se encontraban sentados de piernas cruzadas uno enfrente del otro, con una pose que indicaba que se encontraban en plena sesión de meditación. Bruce, abriendo los ojos lentamente, veía a Kirigi sonriendo, mientras el sudor les corría por todo el cuerpo, pese a que el clima exigía abrigarse. El viento soplaba fuertemente, el ruido de la naturaleza envolvía a todo el templo menos a ellos dos, que acababan de experimentar una sesión de entrenamiento.

Como te sientes, ¿Bruce?

Me siento vivo, no sé... Es como sí... - Bruce no tenía palabras para describir sus sensaciones, sin embargo, Kirigi asintió.

Bruce, la energía nos rodea, nos envuelve. Todos estamos conectados, sin embargo, estamos tan preocupados por nosotros mismos, que solo nos movemos por el mundo como individuos. Cuando haces daño a alguien, estás haciéndote daño a ti también. Por eso, es importante que, llegados a este punto, tengas constancia de todo sobre lo que te hablo.

Tu inglés ha mejorado, maestro...

Yo no soy tu maestro, y no estamos hablando en inglés. De hecho, no estamos hablando...

Bruce, de repente, despertó otra vez en el mismo lugar, con los mismos síntomas, y con Kirigi enfrente de él. Sentía que acababa de salir de un sueño y al mismo tiempo era como si siguiese en la misma dimensión. Todo aquello le asustaba.

Bruce, concéntrate, esto aún no ha acabado. - dijo Kirigi, mientras los dos comenzaban a levitar de manera casi imperceptible.

Maestro, ¿que es real?

Bruce, si te sigues haciendo estas preguntas, no vas a avanzar. Haz lo que te he dicho, por favor...

Bruce cerró los ojos mientras sentía que oleadas de viento caliente chocaban contra su cuerpo.

En la actualidad.

Bruce se enfundaba en su uniforme mientras observaba su moto. Alfred, desde el fondo, le miraba con seriedad y temor.

Señor, ¿le espero para el desayuno?

Alfred, esta noche es bastante importante, así que puede que me pase algo. No suelo pedírtelo, pero necesito que estés atento al teléfono.

Está bien, señor...

Tras aquellas palabras, Bruce se montó en su moto, y a toda velocidad dejó atrás La Cueva, con un Alfred preocupado que tan solo podía despedir con su mirada al joven justiciero. A través de las avenidas, Batman se deslizaba veloz, con Gotham durmiendo, sin dejar asomar a sus ciudadanos por sus oscuras calles. La ansiedad devoraba a Bruce, ahora convertido en Batman, hasta que pudo llegar a las afueras de la mansión de los Falcone. Tras haber descansado y comprobado que físicamente estaba preparado para trabajar, sabía que no podía perder el tiempo y era el momento de actuar. Tras dejar su moto a mas de cien metros de su objetivo, Batman comenzó a caminar a través de las sombras, sin que nadie pudiese percatarse de su presencia. Y tras ir sigiloso hacía el paradero de los Falcone, llegó a la parte trasera, a las afueras de la casa, donde un hermoso y gran jardín pintaba de elegancia la propiedad del Romano. Escondido tras un arbusto, se miró el cinturón, donde llevaba tres bumeranes de metal, y al mirarlos, se quedó pensativo, inspirando fuertemente. Durante los últimos meses, en sus prácticas con armas, había practicado de manera concienzuda con aquellos artilugios que servían, al lanzarlos con gran fuerza física, para realizar un corte superficial en la piel de una persona, pero que en ciertas zonas del ser humano como el cuello podía ser letal, pudiendo llegar a cortar la garganta de un enemigo. Cogiendo dos, uno en cada mano, miró al frente: La puerta trasera de la casa se encontraba custodiada por dos matones armados con rifles de asalto. Bruce sabía que tenía buena puntería, sin embargo, el hecho de tener que abatir a dos enemigos a la vez con aquella arma tenía bastantes probabilidades de salir mal. Y mientras pensaba si debía ejecutar el movimiento de lanzar su arma, vio que los dos subordinados de Falcone, que estaban hasta el momento en una pose rígida, observando los alrededores, dejaron su posición de alerta y se acercaron, sacando uno de ellos un paquete de tabaco.

Tío, ¿falta mucho para el cambio de turno? - dijo uno de ellos.

Realmente no.

¿Que no iremos adentro y pedimos ya el relevo? Me muero de hambre...

Y yo. Además, nadie viene nunca por aquí...

Y tras aquella charla, comenzaron a fumar, mientras Bruce, atento a aquellas palabras, esperó a que cumpliesen con lo acordado entre aquellos dos hombres que, tras terminar de pisar los restos de sus cigarrillos, entraron en la casa, dejando la zona al descubierto. Fue entonces cuando corrió hasta pegarse a la pared y, analizándola, comenzó a treparla, hasta subir a una pequeña repisa, desde la cual podía observar las ventanas del segundo piso. Caminando sigilosamente, con cuidado de no caerse, llegó hasta una ventana desde la cual se veía todo oscuro. Agudizando su vista, pudo ver que se trataba de un dormitorio y que, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en escuchar, de él salían fuertes ronquidos: Dentro se encontraba Alberto durmiendo. Con sumo cuidado, abrió lentamente y en silencio la ventana, y en pocos segundos saltó dentro, cerrándola para que el viento no desvelase del sueño al joven que descansaba. Poco a poco iba acercándose a la puerta, mientras no podía evitar mirar aquel cuerpo dormido. Cuando se encontraba a medio camino, caminó mas lentamente, quedándose con el rostro de aquella persona, la cual no era nada familiar. Pese a haber investigado algo de aquellos italianos, ese joven era una incógnita para él. Sin embargo, Bruce salió de la habitación con la sensación de que antes o después se reencontrarían. Ya que Gotham no era tan grande como muchos querían creer. Tras salir al pasillo, el cual estaba iluminado, paró durante un par de segundos para poder escuchar cualquier sonido que significase una amenaza, pero para su suerte solo escuchó ruidos que parecían venir del piso de abajo. Mientras caminaba, se iba dando cuenta de que Carmine era un amante del arte, ya que decoraba las paredes de su hogar con algunas obras que él, pese a no ser un gran interesado en la pintura, podía reconocer, y al mismo tiempo, su mente se enturbiaba planteándose la procedencia de dichos objetos de tanta importancia. Tras avanzar por el pasillo, llegó finalmente a las escaleras, las cuales daban acceso a la planta inferior, y que, para su suerte, se encontraban totalmente a oscuras. Al bajar, no pudo evitar hacer crujir la madera de un par de peldaños, y justo cuando llegó al final, en el pasillo paralelo a la escalera, todo su trabajo intentando pasar totalmente desapercibido acabó, cuando Gianvito Semioli, alias El Canijo, se encontraba en el mismo pasillo con su ceño fruncido y observando la presencia de aquel hombre uniformado con mantos oscuros como era Bruce.

¿Pero que coño...? - no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta el matón, el cual tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Aprovechando la sorpresa, Bruce no dudó y en menos de un segundo ya se había lanzado al escueto cuerpo del delincuente, asestándole un puñetazo que le hizo caer dolorido con la mejilla golpeada contra sus dientes. Nada mas caer al suelo, Batman siguió haciendo llegar a Semioli una lluvia de puñetazos en varios puntos de la cara, hasta que este sacó una pistola y dejó salir un disparo que, para suerte del justiciero, salió en una dirección contraria a su cuerpo, aunque bastante cerca del estomago. Al ver el arma, en vez de apartarla, Bruce no evitar retroceder, dándole un par de metros al Canijo, el cual supo aprovechar esta ventaja para mandar otro disparo en dirección a su nuevo enemigo. Bruce, que sabía que tenía que defenderse, miro hacía los lados y comenzó a correr hacía su lado derecho, donde se encontraba una sala bastante grande con un televisor en una esquina del lugar y en medio había una gran mesa de billar. Mientras avanzaba hacía ella, notó como el matón por el cual era perseguido encendía la luz del pasillo que dejaba atrás, mientras lanzaba otro disparo a su persona y comenzaba a pedir ayuda a gritos. Justo cuando se encontraba en un extremo de la sala, con la mesa de billar interponiéndose entre él y su enemigo, encontró a la persona que jamás esperaría ver: Agazapada en el suelo, aprovechando las sombras del lugar y con un maletín en la mano, Catwoman se encontraba con un rostro de pocos amigos mirándole de arriba hacía abajo. Aquel segundo que paralizó a Bruce sin saber que hacer, Selina lo aprovechó para cogerle del tobillo y tirar de ella, haciéndole caer al suelo. Y justo cuando estaba en el suelo, Selina se lanzó encima de él, sentándose de tal manera que sus entrepiernas contactaron y ella, velozmente, se deslizo a la oreja de él. Visto desde fuera, parecían mas bien dos amantes pegados el uno al otro contra el suelo, sin embargo, las intenciones de Catwoman eran muy contrarias a cualquier contacto emocional.

¡Me has jodido todo el puto plan, murciélago de mierda! - susurró violentamente a un aturdido Bruce, que no sabía que hacer.

¡Levántate y ayúdame a volcar la mesa antes de que nos de alguna puta bala! - prosiguió la ladrona, la cual no dejaba en ningún momento de soltar el maletín.

Mientras se oían los pasos de los refuerzos para Gionvito, el cual esperaba en la puerta de la sala, con una pistola ya sin balas, Batman y Catwoman seguían con el plan de esta última, sentándose detrás de la mesa, mientras comenzaban a oír más disparos y voces de subordinados de Falcone pidiendo ayudas por un walkie talkie.

Te he visto en las noticias, se ve que sabes pelear... ¡Así que vamos!

Después de volverle a dirigir la palabra a Batman, Selina se apoyó con las dos manos en el suelo y juntando las dos piernas, empujó con una doble patada a Bruce fuera del rango de defensa de la mesa de billar, dejando al descubierto al héroe de Gotham, el cual, al ver que comenzaba a ser el centro de atención, no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y comenzar a pelear, cargando contra el hombre que mas cerca tenía con todo su peso, intentando crear un efecto domino, que hizo que varios de los que estaban allí cayesen empujados por aquel sujeto que Bruce estaba utilizando de arma, mandándolo violentamente a unos metros de él. Tras hacerlo, vio como Gianvito, que se encontraba a su lado, le metió un puñetazo en toda la cara. Sin embargo, aquel golpe no fue suficiente para hacer caer a Bruce, quien reaccionó haciendo chocar su frente a la nariz de Gianvito, que del golpe comenzó a emanar borbotones de sangre. Nada mas golpear a Semioli, Bruce pudo ver como la ladrona salía disparada, corriendo fuera del sitio. Sin duda, no era un buen momento para quedarse en aquella mansión. Así que, viendo que las escaleras tenían fácil acceso, comenzó a correr a través de ellas, mientras el Canijo, tras quedarse aturdido un par de segundos, empezó a perseguirle. Unos minutos antes, Achille acababa de comunicar a Carmine la llegada de

entrometidos a su casa.

¿Pero como que intrusos?

Gianvito se los ha encontrado en el ala sur de la casa. Dice que uno de ellos es Batman, pero que cree que está acompañado.

¿¡Pero como que acompañado!? ¡Pues matadlos!

¿Me ocupo yo? - preguntó Zeta en un tono tranquilo.

No... Tú vete. Loeb está muerto, así que ves a por Earle... No nos pueden encontrar juntos, por lo menos a mí contigo no. Vete rápido, por favor... - dijo Carmine en un tono mas relajado. Sentía que debía ser mas cauteloso a la hora de tratar al sicario.

¿Y que hacemos nosotros? - preguntó Achille nervioso.

¡MATADLOS YA! - gritó lleno de ira y furia al Rabino.

Bruce, tras subir todos los pisos de la mansión, se encontraba en la terraza de la infraestructura, la cual era bastante amplia. Sabía que alguien le perseguía, así que tenía que buscar una salida. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que saltar hasta el jardín podía ser peligroso, ya que seguro Carmine habría enviado a gente a vigilar los alrededores, así que tenía que encontrar un punto muerto, fuera de los ojos de la organización de Falcone. Y justo cuando se encontraba mirando la manera de salir de aquel sitio, escuchó una voz la cual esperaba encontrar.

Puto murciélago... Te voy a arrancar las putas alas. - dijo Gianvito con la cara totalmente roja, llena de sangre seca.

Ese maquillaje te queda bastante bien, pulgarcito. - se mofó el justiciero, intentando cabrear y desconcertar a Gianvito.

Tras aquella frase de Bruce, los dos comenzaron a pegarse. El joven héroe pudo detectar que su enemigo no era un simple matón y que, aunque físicamente no era muy atlético, contaba con buenos reflejos y había sido entrenado en el arte de la pelea. Los golpes salían de ambos lados, y aunque el cansancio comenzaba a mellar al italiano, la pelea seguía manteniendo una alta intensidad. Notando Semioli que estaba cansándose, decidió cargar contra su enemigo, cogiéndole de la cintura y mandándolo hasta uno de los extremos de aquella azotea. Entonces, Bruce, con su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su enemigo, y con medio cuerpo fuera del edificio, vio algo que le congeló por un segundo. Caminando de manera tranquila hacía la entrada principal, la figura de aquel con el que ya se había enfrentando, Zeta, se disponía a marcharse, seguramente hacía su siguiente víctima, sospechaba Bruce. Nada mas verlo, la determinación creció, y lleno de adrenalina, se giró y lanzó de una patada a Gianvito a varios metros, cayendo este último contra el suelo. Aprovechando el aturdimiento del matón, Bruce decidió aprovechar y, expandiendo su capa de un lado a otro, se lanzó al vacío, utilizando la capa como planeador, cayendo desde el aire lentamente. Justo cuando estaba saltando, oyó la voz de Gianvito detrás de él.

¡Tú no te me escapas, hijo de la gran puta!

Y mientras el justiciero comenzaba a caer desde los cielos, Gianvito, a la desesperada, saltó también intentando agarrar a su enemigo antes de que se le escapara. Sin embargo, mientras Bruce caía lentamente al suelo, pudo notar como, detrás de él, el matón no conseguía agarrarle, y caía bajo sus pies hasta el suelo de cabeza, chocando su cráneo contra el suelo y rompiéndose su cuello en la choque, dando a Gianvito una muerte instantánea. Nada mas caer, Bruce miró hacía atrás, viendo el cuerpo sin vida del Canijo incrustado en la hierba del jardín, con la cabeza y el cuello destrozados por el impacto, emanando lentamente sangre. Ver aquella muerte, dejó atónito a Bruce, el cual no podía moverse, hasta que los primeros disparos que provenían de la casa le hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de que su verdadero objetivo, Zeta, ya le llevaba ventaja en su búsqueda de su próxima víctima. Sin duda, aunque quedaba mucha noche por delante.


	21. 021 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 7)

Hace siete años.

El viento soplaba fuertemente mientras Kirigi y Bruce se miraban con gran concentración y determinación. Tras unos segundos respirando, Bruce se lanzaba al ataque contra Kirigi, mientras este esquivaba todos los ataques que le venían con suma facilidad. Tras mas de una hora en un ritmo constante de ataque y defensa por ambas bandas respectivamente, Bruce decidía cesar en aquella lucha, la cual sabía que requería poca energía de su maestro. Tras aquello, con el sol irguiéndose y golpeando sus cabezas con una ola de calor mas que agradecida tras las frías noches que tenía que sufrir, Bruce se sentó junto a su maestro a meditar en mitad del patio. Bruce sentía que en aquellos días había conseguido por fin ganarse el respeto e incluso el aprecio de aquel anciano. Sin embargo, aquel día Kirigi decidió realmente mostrar las cartas en la mesa.

Acércate Bruce, quiero enseñarte algo. - dijo Kirigi mientras los dos terminaban de hacer un ejercicio de respiraciones, tras haber reunido suficiente energía durante la meditación.

Cuando estaban los dos cerca el uno del otro, Kirigi le pegó un golpe con la mano abierta con mucha fuerza, sonando el choque y desequilibrando a Bruce por completo, que retrocedió.

¿A que viene eso? - dijo Bruce lleno de incertidumbre.

¿Te ha dolido? - preguntó inocentemente el anciano.

Pues sí...

Bien, bien...

Tras aquellas palabras, Kirigi apuntó con su dedo índice el lugar donde había atacado a su alumno, y seguidamente, tocó levemente al joven justo en el mismo sitio del golpe con la yema de dicho dedo. De repente, Bruce sintió un dolor insoportable que le hizo caer, y que fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Mientras el joven estaba en el suelo, Kirigi comenzó a buscar por el suelo, y agachándose cogió una piedra bastante pesada y grande con las dos manos. Acercándose a Bruce, se la tiró en la rodilla, provocándole un fuerte dolor en el hueso y una furia que le hizo reaccionar dirigiendo su puño contra la cara de Kirigi. Sin embargo el anciano se percató enseguida y utilizó una de sus manos para detener el ataque, mientras posaba la otra en el lugar donde había impactado la piedra contra el chico. Tras un par de segundos, el dolor que Bruce sentía en el hueso desapareció por completo.

\- Bruce, toda esta energía que cargas día a día no solo sirve para que la canalices en acciones materiales. La energía no solo nos rodea, sino que también fluye en nuestros cuerpos. A partir de hoy te enseñaré por que tú, Bruce, has venido realmente hasta aquí.

En la actualidad.

El viento soplaba fuerte. La noche emergía en su máximo esplendor, gracias a una luna abismal que embellecía el cielo. Nadie era incapaz de verla, ni tan siguiera Bruce, que corría desesperado lleno de agonía mientras veía como Zeta, que se había percatado de su perseguidor, había salido disparado a través de las calles de Gotham. Aquella frenética carrera tenía a los dos como un gato y un ratón, dando lo máximo de sí, mientras la noche ofrecía viento y sospechas de que la ciudad iba a ser víctima de la una previsible lluvia. Tras unos pocos minutos dando su máximo esfuerzo desde que salieron de la casa de los Falcone, Bruce y Zeta no paraban de bajar el ritmo, no se lo podían permitir. Sin embargo, Bruce, dándose cuenta de que era bastante difícil atrapar a aquel criminal, vio que la alternativa de dirigirse hacía su moto, parada a solo una calle de su posición, era en aquel momento la mas propicia, ya que, además de darle a su maquina la misión de alcanzar a Zeta, haría que este se relajase al perderlo de vista. Y así fue como, en el primer desvió, Bruce cambió su trayectoria con respecto a la de Zeta, haciendo que este, que no dejaba de girar la cabeza, mostrase una sonrisa en su rostro, no sin bajar el ritmo. Mientras Bruce alcanzaba su vehículo, sacó de su cinturón un móvil. Actualmente, el objetivo de su enemigo podía ser el comisario o su socio. Sin duda, necesitaba ayuda de inmediato. Subiendo a la moto, comenzó a llamar a un número, el cual ofreció una rápida respuesta.

¿Hola?

Gordon, no te preguntes como he conseguido tu número, simplemente escúchame.

¿Batman...? - el agente se encontraba totalmente desubicado.

Estoy persiguiendo a Zeta, pero no se a donde se dirige. Intenta que tu jefe esté bien seguro.

Batman...

¡Gordon, no tenemos tiempo! ¡Necesito que te pongas alerta ya!

¡Batman! - el tono de Gordon, que se había mostrado apagado, se encendió, algo que hizo que Bruce se extrañase.

Loeb está muerto, se ha suicidado... Yo estoy en casa ahora mismo, ahora intentaré enviarte refuerzos a casa de Earle.

Batman, al escuchar aquellas palabras de Jim, se dio cuenta de que camino debía de tomar. Apretando el acelerador de su moto, comenzó a deslizarse por la carretera mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en aquella triste y oscura ciudad. Durante los minutos en su búsqueda, Bruce no podía parar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Zeta. Su rostro, su cruel sonrisa, su mera existencia... Debía parar los pies de aquel monstruo que Dios sabe como había conseguido convertirse en tal criatura con tan fácil habilidad para quitar la vida a los demás. Y sumergido en sus pensamientos, Bruce siguió acelerando, sabiendo a donde tenía que ir, sabiendo que la casa de su socio, William Earle, era sin duda el lugar donde encontraría al sicario. Y así fue como, en dirección a casa del millonario, Bruce pudo encontrar a lo lejos a Zeta, el cual seguía corriendo a la misma velocidad y con la misma intensidad, pese haber pasado tantos minutos. Al criminal le costó muy poco percatarse de la presencia de su perseguidor, lo que hizo que, en vez de seguir recto, tomase la calle que había a su derecha, mientras Bruce no paraba de acelerar. Y derrapando en aquella calle, Bruce quedó perplejo ante la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos: Zeta, que se suponía que estaba corriendo, se encontraba parado a unos metros, enfrente de él, con una total determinación. Al verlo, Bruce comenzó a desacelerar intentando no chocar contra el cuerpo de su enemigo, sin embargo, este empezó a correr hacía él con total ímpetu. Batman estaba sorprendido, no entendía que pretendía su rival. Y fue unos segundos después cuando, sin poder frenar la moto, Zeta y Bruce se encontraron a un metro el uno del otro, y antes de que pudiesen chocar, el asesino, sin mostrar ningún síntoma de flaqueza, cerró su puño y con toda su fuerza impactó con un puñetazo su mano contra el faro del vehículo. Aquella mano llena de poder recorrió todo el motor y resquebrajó aquella maquina, convirtiéndola en pedazos a cada paso que contactaba con su piel. En menos de cinco segundos aquella moto se había convertido en pura chatarra mientras Bruce, anonadado, salía volando por los aires. Era como si un misil hubiese impactado contra él, haciendo explotar aquella maquina. Nada mas acabar con aquel ataque, mientras Bruce caía desplomado contra el suelo, dando un par de vueltas en el asfalto, Zeta veía como su brazo se vestía en jirones de sangre, y en ningún momento perdía la compostura.

Eres bastante divertido... - dijo Zeta, que le daba completamente la espalda a un Bruce abatido lleno de cortes y moratones.

No creo que puedas levantarte en menos de dos minutos, y estamos a una manzana de William Earle... - prosiguió el asesino - Y lo digo por que está claro que conoces todos mis movimientos. En fin, cuando puedas ven y haces lo que quieras con el cadáver...

Y diciendo esto el asesino comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras Bruce, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer inconsciente, mientras un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte le amartillaba la cabeza, arrastrándose poco a poco por el suelo.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Zeta se aproximaba a su objetivo, un relajado William Earle se acostaba fatigado por un día de trabajo en su cama, mientras decenas de pensamientos serpenteaban su mente cual coches en una carretera. Sin duda, pese a quería negarse, su conciencia le obligaba a tener que depender de las pastillas que habían en la mesita de al lado, debía calmar su culpabilidad para así conciliar el sueño. Y no acababa de tomar aquellos tranquilizantes, cuando una llamada ocupó toda la casa. Cada sonido retumbaba de tal manera que le hacía ver cada día que era un hombre totalmente solo.

¿Diga? ¿Quien es a estas horas? - dijo Earle intentando mostrar su enfado ante la inoportuna llamada.

Lo siento, señor Earle, le llama el agente Gordon. Estoy ahora mismo aproximándome a su casa. Necesito que salga ahora mismo de allí... - el tono del policía se notaba forzado a mostrar calma, sin embargo no podía evitar sacar un leve temblor en sus palabras.

¿Y para que tengo que salir de mi casa?

Señor, corre un grave peligro si se queda ahí, por favor, salga de su casa y vaya a otro sitio...

¿Pero que dices...? - William se mostraba molesto mientras sospechaba que se trataba de alguna broma pesada.

¡Señor, le repito que está en grave peligro, por favor, salga de su casa ahora mismo! - Earle podía notar, además del tono agresivo de Jim, el rugir de un motor y las sirenas de policía del otro lado de la llamada.

¿Pero... y que hago?

¡Sal de casa, Earle, sal de casa ya! - gritó desesperado el policía.

William, viendo aquella reacción, ante el miedo de que fuese verdad, salió torpemente de la casa, cogiendo las llaves de su casa y vestido con un batín que tapaba su elegante y caro pijama. Al salir comenzó a mirar a los lados, en aquel amplio pasillo. Se había olvidado del pequeño detalle de avisar a Gordon de que no se encontraba en su casa, sino en un gran hotel, en pleno centro de Gotham. Nada mas darse cuenta se miró las manos, y vio que no tenía ningún móvil con el cual comunicarse, así que se dio medio vuelta y comenzó a abrir la puerta de su habitación, cuando, desde el final del pasillo, comenzó a escuchar unas ligeras pisadas dirigiéndose lentamente hacía él. Zeta, sucio por la lluvia y la sangre de sus víctimas en su búsqueda ahora finalizada, miraba atentamente a Earle como un niño mira un pastel. El empresario, al entrar a través de sus ojos aquella imagen, dio por verídica la llamada que había recibido, y mientras se le caían las llaves al suelo, comenzó a caminar, alejándose del asesino, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas veloz a las escaleras de emergencia. Mientras no podía evitar mirar hacía atrás, corría y corría, subiendo los pisos de aquel majestuoso hotel, mientras Zeta, sin ninguna prisa por acabar su trabajo, le seguía de manera relajada pero al mismo ritmo, mientras estaba atento por si William decidía dejar de subir y se desviaba por alguna planta del hotel. Sin embargo, después de muchos minutos, William entró en la azotea del hotel, mientras, al abrir la puerta, notaba como la fuerte lluvia le bañaba por completo en cuestión de segundos. Ya no había salida, ya no había manera de poder salir de aquello. Tras unos pasos sin rumbo por el lugar, el empresario pudo percibir como el sicario aparecía en escena detrás de él, con la tranquilidad con la que le había caracterizado a la hora de seguirle. Poco a poco, Earle, que se puso enfrente de su verdugo, fue caminando hacía atrás, nervioso, torpe, tropezando consigo mismo, mientras se acercaba al límite. Justo cuando estaba al filo del edificio, se quedó quieto, mientras veía como Zeta se acercaba a él y le cogía del cuello de la camisa. La lluvia no desistía y el cielo, totalmente negro, rugía con truenos que retumbaban por toda Gotham.

Contigo voy a hacer una excepción, y voy a disfrutar un poco. Sufrirás, pero al menos vivirás un poco mas... - dijo Zeta con una amplia sonrisa.

En aquel momento, varios fuertes golpes azotearon el cuerpo de William Earle, que caía al suelo soltando por la boca un torrente de sangre mientras se dejaba absorber por el sentido del dolor. Era tal que sentía que antes o después iba a perder el conocimiento. Zeta, con sus manos desnudas, comenzaba a golpear a su víctima arrancándole trozos de piel de partes del cuerpo como la espalda, las extremidades o los costados. Así hasta que vio como el viejo empresario se desmayaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Si no gritas, es mejor acabarlo ya... - dijo Zeta mientras crujía los huesos de los dedos de sus manos, estirándolas entre sí.

Y justo cuando se disponía a dar el golpe final, una voz le atravesó.

¡No lo hagas, por favor! - Batman, débil y magullado, aparecía en la azotea sin poder mantenerse erguido.

Zeta, al descubrirlo, no podía evitar sonreír mientras ignoraba por completo a Earle, totalmente inconsciente.

Por favor... Te lo suplico... - insistió Bruce mientras se acercaba a Zeta, dando síntomas su mal estado físico.

Tú... Pensaba que el ser humano era débil por naturaleza. Cualquiera habría huido...

Por favor, páralo...

Bruce ignoraba a Zeta, mientras los dos se acercaban. Justo cuando estaban enfrente, a menos de un metro de distancia, Batman cogío de la camiseta a Zeta, insistiéndole en que debía parar, hasta que Zeta, cansado, abofeteó en la cara a Bruce, mandándole un par de metros fuera. Fue entonces cuando Bruce tuvo claro que debía hacer. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, comenzó a respirar fuertemente mientras cerraba totalmente los ojos. Entonces, extendiendo los brazos, comenzó a formar una pose la cual paralizó por un segundo al asesino. En posición de ataque, Batman apuntó con su brazo izquierdo a la cabeza de Zeta, dispuesto a saltar de un momento a otro. Entonces, Zeta, mostrando pecho en una pose arrogante, comenzó a ejecutar los mismo pasos que Bruce, imitándole de manera exacta.

Que hagas lo mismo solo demuestra tu talento para las artes marciales. Sin embargo, no sirve de nada sí...

¿No crees que aquel templo siempre estaba sucio? A veces pensaba que Kirigi se levantaba por la noche a ensuciarlo, en serio...

Aquellas palabras en tono jocoso sin duda helaron el interior de Bruce, haciéndole perder parte de su concentración. El saber que aquel monstruo había estado también bajo la tutela del maestro Kirigi era una verdad demasiado cruda, demasiado dura de asimilar. Aquella verdad comenzaba a atormentar la mente de Bruce, el cual no sabía si seguir con su plan de ataque o bajar los brazos. Mantenía la posición, pero sus pensamientos le hacían desestabilizarse por completo. Y lo que era peor de todo: Sabía que Zeta se había dado cuenta. Y en menos de un segundo, a gran velocidad, Zeta se lanzó hacía Batman mientras este titubeaba, abriéndose totalmente a aquel golpe el cual sería totalmente letal, por que, ¿Sino lo paraba él, entonces, quien pararía a aquella criatura, portadora del terror y la muerte? Y sin embargo, en toda aquella desesperación, Bruce vio una escena impensable, totalmente bizarra, extrema, sin ningún sentido. Lo que parecía una muerte prematura, aunque aceptada sin desagrado, se convertía en una salvación in extremis: Zeta caía desplomado en el suelo tras cruzarse en la dirección de una bala lanzada por un tembloroso revolver que sostenía a duras penas un Jim Gordon atado a una inconmensurable ansiedad que le hacía jadear tras ver el éxito de su disparo.


	22. 022 Las enseñanzas de Kirigi (Parte 8)

Hace siete años.

Entonces te vas...

Kirigi y Bruce se miraban en la puerta del templo con una sonrisa en la cara. Tras mas de un año viviendo en aquel lugar, Bruce sentía que debía pasar página y comenzar a aprender mas cosas de la vida mientras buscaba respuestas y nuevos conocimientos retomando su viaje personal.

Siento que aún podrías enseñarme mas cosas, maestro Kirigi...

Y yo siento que nunca llegaría a enseñarte todo lo que querría... Lo veo en tus ojos... Tienes una carga tan pesada que soportar. Pero bueno, cada ser decide por donde caminar.

Eso es verdad. Supongo que no nos volveremos a ver nunca.

Tras fundirse en un abrazo fraternal, maestro y aprendiz se despidieron con un eterno adiós, ya que sabían que conforme el joven se alejase, aquella sería la última vez que se verían.

Bruce, una última cosa. - dijo Kirigi cuando Bruce ya estaba fuera del templo.

Dime, maestro.

No eres la primera persona con la que me encuentro, ni tampoco creo que sea la última. Si alguna vez ves a alguien que me ha conocido como lo has hecho tú...

¿Que?

Todos tenemos un demonio interior. El tuyo es una gran tristeza. Yo respeto a la vida, en cualquiera de sus formas, y por eso acepto a los visitantes sea lo que sea que arrastren. Por favor, no te vayas con una idea equivocada sobre mí. No represento al bien ni al mal. Tenlo en cuenta, por favor...

Y tras aquellas palabras, Kirigi se adentró en el templo, dejando a Bruce extrañado, el cual decidió no reflexionar mucho sobre aquello, mientras se volvía a adentrar en aquellas laberínticas montañas que daban como salida a la civilización.

En la actualidad.

La mano aún seguía temblando. Aunque a su alrededor todo había parecido congelarse, el pulso de su corazón seguía incrementándose a tal velocidad que daba síntomas de haberse vuelto loco, hasta dar la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a pararse o a explotar. Jim Gordon, un buen hombre, veía como el cadáver de aquel criminal desconocido caía en los pies del que parecía un nuevo aliado, aunque daba pocas sensaciones de confianza. Por otro lado, Batman, paralizado, lleno de miedo y terror, viendo a su adversario caer delante suya sin haber hecho realmente, había sido presa de aquel escenario, esperando a que alguien le ayudase a reaccionar, mientras el triste de William Earle dormía moribundo, víctima de aquellos violentos y horribles hoyuelos que aquel asesino, Zeta, había provocado en su cuerpo. Ninguno de los presentes quería tomar la batuta de las consecuencias de aquel acto, sin embargo Gordon, sabiendo que no le quedaba otra, guardó como pudo su arma reglamentaria y comenzó a caminar hacía el encuentro de aquel fallido duelo entre los dos hombres fornidos. Al llegar a la altura de Bruce, Jim puso su mano encima del hombro de aquel hombre que ahora mismo se sentía como un niño.

Yo... no he podido hacer nada... - dijo comenzando a llorar Bruce.

Lo sé... - dijo en tono sosegado y tranquilizador el viejo policía. En sus ojos, para su desgracia, no era la primera vez que pasaba aquella escena de tener que ser el responsable de quitar la vida a alguien.

Tras aquella íntima y breve conversación, el policía se dirigió al herido empresario, tumbado en el suelo, mientras el justiciero iba siendo dueño de su cuerpo otra vez. Intentó poco a poco coger compostura, y conforme vio que Gordon examinaba a William, él se acercó para poder evaluar los daños.

Tiene pulso... Pero está claro que necesita asistencia cuanto antes.

Mientras Gordon le informaba a Bruce, este se agachaba, poniéndose a la altura del policía, mirando el cuerpo de su socio. Viendo aquellos horribles hoyuelos con la piel arrancada, sacó de su cinturón un ungüento y vendas para ir evitando que aquella situación crítica fuese a peor. Mientras acababa, las primeras sirenas de la policía se acercaban hasta aquel lugar, llamando la atención de Jim, que se asomó para ver que en efecto había varios coches rodeando la infraestructura.

Batman, la policía está llegando...

¿Tienes pensada alguna tapadera? - preguntó serio y cortante Bruce.

No he pensado en ello...

Bueno, esto ya está... - indicó el héroe al policía.

Gordon, al oírlo, fue a comprobar que en efecto, William tenía todas las heridas vendadas, evitando que se encontrasen al descubierto. Tras examinar al empresario unos segundos, se giró para dirigirle la palabra a Bruce, sin embargo, este ya no se encontraba en la azotea. Tras poco mas de un minuto, los primeros policías fueron entrando, mientras Gordon se identificaba, el cual había dado el aviso a sus compañeros de que fuesen en su ayuda. A partir de ahí, como muchas otras veces, todo sucedió de manera rápida y sin tiempo para reflexionar. Los policías llegaron, le pidieron declaración, en la cual omitió por completo a Batman, rellenó el papeleo y se fue de la escena del crimen. Durante aquellos momentos, vio como los enfermeros se hacían responsables del tullido de William, mientras la policía forense y otros enfermeros metían en una bolsa el cuerpo sin vida de Zeta, el cual estaba dando problemas para realizar el protocolo al no tener identidad. El inspector Wright, se ocupada de mover a los agentes como si de una orquesta se tratase, se notaba que le gustaba mandar y además se le daba bastante bien. A Gordon le recordaba a él en sus primeros años en la policía, pese a que a él le costó mucho mas ascender en Chicago. Y así le tocó el turno de poder ir a casa, el cual aceptó encantado, y gracias a un agente del cuerpo, desconocido para él, pudo llegar hasta su hogar en poco tiempo. Aquel hombre, de unos cuarenta años, no tenía ya pelo en su cabeza, y su piel morena hacía pensar que era de procedencia latina. Los años en el cuerpo le habían hecho mantener el buen tipo, ya que el uniforme mostraba una figura fuerte y rocosa. En el coche, aquel policía comenzó a hablar, de manera tímida, intentando empatizar con Gordon.

Menuda tela... ¿En Chicago era igual?

No, no... - Gordon no podía evitar mostrarse cansado ante su compañero.

La verdad es que yo llevo un par de años y en Gotham tampoco es que ocurra esto todos los días.

Eso espero... - dijo sonriendo Jim.

Dígame, ¿es usted soltero?

No... Tengo una mujer y un pequeño esperándome en casa.

¡Vaya, es un tipo con familia, como yo! Yo tengo seis hijos en mi casa.

¡Seis! - aquella información no pudo evitar escandalizar un poco al viejo policía.

Si. Leslie, Lorraine, Helen, Ally, Molly y la pequeña Susanne.

¡Todas niñas!

Exacto... Mire la foto.

Aquel policía, que se hacía de querer enseguida, le enseñaba una imagen muy familiar de él con su mujer y con sus seis retoños.

Madre mía... Si le digo a Barbara de tener cinco hijos mas me manda a freír espárragos...

Uy, mi mujer igual, de hecho tengo cita para... en fin, ya sabes... cortar "eso".

¿"Eso..."? - preguntó extrañado Gordon, sin darse cuenta de la sutileza de su compañero.

Sí... Para que la "colita" trabaje pero sin fichar... Ya me entiendes...

Gordon, en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para llegar a su edificio, y enseguida cortó la conversación para especificar al conductor donde estaba su casa. A partir de ahí todo fueron indicaciones hasta llegar a su destino. Entonces Jim no pudo evitar, avergonzado, preguntar el nombre de su compañero, ya que no conocía su identidad. Aquel hombre era el agente Jon Gutierrez. Y tras aquella presentación, Jon se marchó a casa, dejando a Gordon en su portal, con ganas de abrazar a su mujer y poder dar carpetazo al día. Abriendo la puerta de su casa, sabiendo que su pequeño retoño estaría completamente dormido, anduvo descalzo, totalmente en silencio, hasta su cama, mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana del dormitorio. Y aunque intentó ser lo mas sigiloso posible, al final no pudo evitar despertar a su mujer, la cual, con los ojos totalmente cerrados, intentaba reaccionar rápido ante la aparición de su marido.

Cariño, estás en casa... ¿Que hora es?

Las seis van a ser...

Que tarde, ¿no?

Ya, ya...

Poco a poco Barbara iba deshaciéndose del sueño mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Gordon esperaba que, como muchos otros días, su mujer se tumbase y siguiese con aquella relación gélida y distante a la que estaban acostumbrados, sin embargo, hoy parecía aquella chica con la que pasó los años mas felices de su vida, interesada en su bienestar.

¿Ha pasado algo? Pareces descompuesto... - después de tantos años, Barbara podía notar cualquier cambio en su marido.

Hoy... he tenido que... - Gordon no podía acabar la frase, mientras su mujer intuía la trágica historia que tenía por contar su esposo.

Has... ¿matado a alguien? - preguntó Barbara ayudando a Gordon a no tener que confesarlo.

Tras asentir, hombre y mujer se hundieron en un profundo abrazo que les llevo a caer cautivos de aquel sentimiento casi olvidado llamado amor, mientras él no podía parar de emocionarse. Por otra parte, a un par de kilómetros de allí, Alfred Pennyworth dejaba de manera inmaculada el pijama de su amo en la cama del mismo, totalmente hecha y sin arrugar, con suma delicadeza. Tras ello, comenzó a dirigirse al cuarto de baño mas grande de la mansión mientras sus pasos golpeaban el frio suelo, retumbando en las paredes y dando señal de que la soledad gobernaba aquella lujosa y triste casa. Al llegar al cuarto de baño, antes de abrir, golpeó un par de veces la puerta con la mano mientras se dispuso a llamar la atención de su jefe. Y allí, en aquel cuarto, mientras el agua, caliente, casi ardiendo, caía llenando casi por completo aquella blanca, cara y grandiosa bañera, el cuerpo cansado, magullado y herido, sobretodo por dentro, de Bruce Wayne se dejaba mojar como si de un muerto se tratase. Alfred, aún no teniendo respuesta, entró para ver que su jefe se encontraba en buen estado físico. Y al verlo, no pudo evitar acercarse y cerrar la salida del agua. Mientras lo hacía pudo percatarse de que Bruce estaba mucho mas hundido de lo que parecía. Tenía la mirada totalmente perdida y daba la sensación de que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Alfred intentó sacar de sus pensamientos al joven, pero por mucho que le hablase, este le ignoraba por completo, hasta que al final, hartándose, el viejo mayordomo hizo con su mano un pequeño cuenco, y sin titubear le echó el agua directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el escozor le provocase tener que reaccionar y volver en sí otra vez.

Que quieres, Alfred...

Señor, sería mejor si usted va a dormir...

Ahora iré, tranquilo...

Verá, señor Wayne, el verle aquí, tirado, desnudo, algo que muchas mujeres desearían pero que sin embargo yo soy el que tiene el honor de poder disfrutarlo, me hace creer que sino tiro hoy de usted, no va a salir de está pecera.

Han matado al asesino enfrente de mis ojos... Y el otro día vi al alcalde también caer... Y veo tantas muertes...

Y no las ha podido evitar... - dijo Alfred mirándole totalmente a Bruce a los ojos.

Exacto...

Pero sabe que Gotham va a poner a otro alcalde, ¿verdad? ¿Este político merece menos que el anterior por su parte, señor?

No, pero...

¿Pero?

Bruce, totalmente decaído, viendo que Alfred no tenía intención de dejarle allí, salió de la bañera, se puso un albornoz, y sin abrir mas la boca caminó hacia su cuarto, mientras Alfred se encargaba de ordenar y dejar el cuarto de baño tan impoluto como de costumbre. La mansión Wayne daba las buenas noches a un nuevo día.


End file.
